Breakthrough
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: Sakura bertemu Sasuke setelah sepuluh tahun. Pertemuan yg kembali membuka pandora yg mereka sembunyikan dengan rapat. di sisi lain, Sarada, puteri kesayangan Sakura, diam-diam menemui Sasuke untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya. Menguak rahasia besar tentang ikatan diantara mereka. akankah Sarada bisa menerimanaya? mungkinkah sakura memilih masa lalu diantara hidup indahnya?
1. Chapter 1

All cast milik Masashi, saya cuma numpang beken.

Peringatan: Ketidakjelasan ada dimana-mana dan ending mungkin tidak sesuai harapan. silakan klik tombol back kalau merasa tidak puas. flame are welcomed. don't worry.

Happy reading. ^^

hidup adalah infinitum, Sakura pernah membacanya entah kapan dari sebuah novel epic bersampul gadis cantik pemain biola. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengingat dengan baik setiap detail sampul novel itu, ia juga bingung menyadari betapa ia mengingat setiap bagian di dalamnya. Ia bahkan pernah mulai gila dengan membandingkan kejadian yang dialami tokoh infinitum dengan drama kehidupannya. Ia begitu terpesona, begitu jatuh cinta. Mungkin karena itu.

Infinitum membuat alam bawah sadarnya terus mengkotak-kotakkan kejadian dan mulai membentuk garis perbandingan rumit yang kemudian ia benarkan. Meski akalnya memberontak, hati selalu memenangkan pertarungan. Ah, sebenarnya ia sudah mulai berdamai dengan itu. Kesibukan, umur, kenyataan bahwa hidup memang adalah percaturan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menggeser pengaruh Infinitum. Meski tak selalu berhasil, setidaknya ia bukan lagi remaja ababil yang akan menangis lalu berteriak 'kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi' setiap waktu. Fase itu sudah lewat, meski harus diakuinya kadang senyum nanar dan perasaan konyol masih menghantuinya.

Seperti sekarang, setelah tujuh tahun karirnya sebagai penulis traveller blog ternama, lima tahun sebagai editor majalah alam kenamaan, dan sepuluh tahun sejak ia memutuskan meninggalkan masa lalunya. Ia seperti ditarik kembali ke titik nol.

Ia harus berhadapan dengan satu-satunya alasan ia selalu menolak kunjungan kerja di cabang Konoha. Bosnya bahkan tidak perlu bertanya lagi tentang itu, karena Konoha adalah tempat terlarang untuk seorang Sakura. Dan alasan itu tengah berdiri tegak di depannya. Mungkin sama terkejutnya, atau bahkan lebih. Sepersekian detik, lidahnya kaku, ia bahkan merasa saat ini rahangnya tengah terbuka. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berdiri dan terjerumus dalam gelap yang mencekam itu. Dunia membisu, keriuhan bandara terasa hanya sekelebat bayangan.

"Ma," sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya, "Mama," kali ini goncangan di lengan kiri membangunkan inderanya yang lumpuh, "Mama kau kenapa?"

"Sakura?"

Kegelapan itu lebih dulu menyebut namanya. Mencairkan kebekuan dan kehampaan yang menyanderanya. Ilusinya terlepas. Ia menoleh cepat -takut kembali terjerat. Gadis kecil dengan mata kelam menatapnya khawatir. Bibirnya komat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu. Seperti gerutuan.

"Mama."

"Y-ya."

Ia sungguh tidak siap dengan ini.

"Sakura?" Suara itu kembali terdengar. Ia menoleh, dan benar-benar yakin sekarang. Ia berhadapan dengan entitas asing-tak-asing yang seharusnya tak boleh ia ingat-ingat.

"Siapa dia Ma?" suara gadis kecilnya lebih dulu menginterupsi. Dua pasang netra itu bertemu, untuk pertama kalinya. Sakura sesak nafas, ia bisa melihat mata laki-laki itu menyipit sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Sakura tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Beri salam padanya, Sarada." ucap Sakura setenang mungkin, "Dia teman kuliah mama."

Sarada memicing sejenak, menatap dari atas hingga bawah sosok di depannya. seperti scan mesin fotocopy.

"Hallo paman, salam kenal. Aku Sarada," ucapnya kemudian sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. "Senang bertemu denganmu." ucap gadis kecil itu lagi sambil menarik lengan Sakura pelan. "Kau berjanji mau mengajakku melihat oleh-oleh, Ma"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar renggekan puterinya. "Kau bisa kesana lebih dulu kan, Sarada. Mama ada sedikit urusan." ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Sarada. Sarada cemberut mendengar ucapannya, pandangan tak suka jelas-jelas ia berikan pada paman di depannya. Meski harus Sarada akui paman itu tampan, ia tetap tak suka jika itu membuatnya dinomorduakan.

"Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian. "Jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak tahu selera Otou-san."

"Jangan khawatir sayang."

Sarada mengangguk kecil lalu beringsut menjauh. Meninggalkan sang mama dengan paman asing di depannya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Sasuke. Apa kabar?"

Perjalanan ini adalah keinginannya. Ia berencana menguji keberanian -atau mungkin keberuntungan? Genap sepuluh tahun sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha. Untuk merayakannya, sejak setahun lalu ia sudah berfikir akan melakukan perjalanan menyenangkan bersama Sarada. Konoha adalah negara yang luas, bertemu satu orang diantara jutaan penduduk adalah kemungkinan kecil dari banyak kemungkinan lain. Ia begitu yakin saat pertama kali merencanakannya. Ia akan mendatangi tempat-tempat wisata dimana –mungkin- orang itu tidak akan ada di sana. Ia begitu percaya diri hingga melupakan peluang kejadian bagi pertemuan mereka. Ya, ia lupa. Peluang, sekecil apapun tetaplah menjadi sebuah peluang.

"Mama?" suara Sarada membuyarkan lamunannya, "Kau sakit?"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. "Tentu tidak, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu, hmm?"

"Kau melamun terus." gerutu Sarada sambil mengambil dua buah apel di meja. Ia memberikan satu pada Sakura lalu menggigit satunya. Mereka duduk di jendela besar di kamar cottage yang Sakura sewa selama di Konoha. Pemandangan laut sore begitu indah memanjakan mata.

"Mama hanya sedikit lelah." gumam Sakura pelan, "Besok kita baru bisa jalan-jalan. tidak papa kan, sayang."

"Tentu." Sarada melempar sisa apelnya ke laut.

"Oh, sayang. Jangan lakukan itu, ada tempat sampah di dalam sana." protes Sakura cepat. Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahu santai.

"Itu untuk ikan, Ma."

"Ikan tidak makan apel sayang. Kau hanya mengotori lautnya. Lihat."

"Huh, baiklah. Maafkan aku." dengus Sarada sebal. Mereka kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ma."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan marah kalau aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sakura menoleh mendengar ucapan hati-hati puterinya.

"Tentu tidak. Kau bisa menanyakan apapun."

Dilihatnya Sarada menghela nafas panjang perlahan. "Paman tadi, apa dia mantan pacarmu?"

TBC

Hai, hai, haii.. terimakasih sudah kembali membaca Fict abal buatan saya. Saya merasa sangat bersemangat melihat views yang terus bertambah di fict sebelumnya. Yah, meski rata-rata silent rider, saya maafkan, toh, dulu, bertahun-tahun lalu silent rider adalah pekerjaan tetap saya. Hehee

Okay, terkait Breakthrough, saya ingin memberikan sedikit bocoran. Seperti drama keluarga lainnya, akan begitu banyak lika-liku dan konflik yang menuntut kalian untuk teliti dalam membaca. Kejadian dari masa lalu tidak akan saya berikan ruang khusus dengan kata 'flashback' –karena bagi saya pribadi itu sedikit menganggu. Jadi pastikan kalian mengingat apa yang kalian baca dan mereka –chara—ucapkan/fikirkan di setiap chapternya. Tenang saja, saya bukan penggemar sinetron, jadi semua konflik akan tetap masuk akal di jalur masing-masing, sebagaimana hidup berjalan.

Yossh, seperti itu saja, tolong baca dengan hati yang tenang. Semua pertanyaan akan saya jawab dengan senang hati. Jadi jangan sungkan.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, salam sayang - Beb


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku menemukannya," Sasuke dengan gerakan tergesa membuka pintu coklat di depannya, ternganga sejenak mendapati pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat lalu mengumpat kesal. "Oh sial, jangan lagi. Demi Tuhan."

"Kau tahu yang disebut mengetuk pintu kan, Sasuke." gerutu Perempuan cantik berambut pirang sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Kau mengacaukan makan siang kami."

Sasuke mendelik sejenak. Kalau saja ia tidak mengenal pasangan di depannya dengan baik, mungkin ia sudah melaporkan dua orang itu untuk tindakan melanggar asusila.

"Ada apa Sasuke," kali ini suara tenang Sai yang terdengar. Posisinya sudah lebih baik dari tadi. Ia Bersandar di sofa seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."Kau terlihat kacau."

"Aku menemukannya," ulang Sasuke sekali lagi. Diabaikannya tatapan jengah Ino karena ia terlihat idiot dengan kalimat ambigu itu. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Sakura, aku menemukannya."

Kali ini Ino menoleh cepat. Matanya membulat. "Dia kembali?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Mungkin saja tidak, darling. Sasuke baru saja datang dari Suna, apa mungkin?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cepat, "Ino benar, dia sudah kembali."

Ino menjerit kecil lalu memeluk Sai erat. "Aku tidak menyangka ini, kupikir dia benar-benar akan menghilang."

"Selamat ya, darling."

Ino mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cepat beritahu Naruto, Sasuke. Kita berkumpul malam ini di markas."

Alis Sasuke tertaut mendengar ucapan Ino, gurat keberatan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak sekarang? Dobe tidak terlalu sibuk jam-jam segini."

"Ikuti saja saranku, Mister." celetuk Ino sarkas, "Aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat, tapi kendalikan hormon ababilmu itu."

"Ck." decak Sasuke kesal. Ia melempar punggungnya ke belakang sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar. Penampilannya jauh dari kata baik. Ia benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakura kemarin. Sialnya, rapat pemegang saham langsung menyambutnya begitu ia mendarat dari Suna. Membuatnya terpaksa terkurung di ruang rapat hingga larut malam lalu tertidur di ruangannya hingga pagi tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu," suara cempreng Ino kembali terdengar. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan menanggapinya. Memaksa Ino yang tengah bersiap pergi memicing sejenak, "Jangan bilang kau belum bertemu Keanu? Huh kau kejam sekali."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Ino. Itu benar, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan. Sakura mungkin saja berarti, tapi Keanu lebih dari apapun.

"Sayang sekali, Sasuke." gumaman Sai membangunkannya, "Kali ini aku sependapat dengannya."

" _See_?" Ino berucap penuh kemenangan, "Aku pergi dulu darling," dikecupnya pipi Sai singkat, "Aku mau menjemput Inojin, apa kau mau aku menjemputnya juga?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri," gumamnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya,"sampai jumpa jam delapan."

* * *

"Sakura memiliki seorang anak?" manik bening Ino membulat sempurna. Ah, sebenarnya wajar jika sahabatnya itu memiliki anak. Sakura bahkan menikah labih cepat dari mereka semua. Tapi- "Seperti apa? Berapa umurnya?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, ingatannya kembali pada bocah tanggung bermata tajam yang sempat menatap tak suka padanya.

"Sakura-chan di sini, kenapa dia tidak mencari salah satu diantara kita?" kali ini suara Naruto yang terdengar. "Apa dia lupa?" tiba-tiba nadanya menjadi gusar." Apa dia masih menghindari kita?"

"Ish, Naruto. Berhenti mondar-mandir. Kau membuatku pusing." protes Ino sebal saat dilihatnya Naruto terus gelisah sejak tadi.

"Aku hanya penasaran-ttebayo."

"Kau kira aku tidak?" sergah Ino kesal. " Sasuke, kenapa kau diam? Mana hormon sialanmu tadi siang?"

Sasuke berdecak. Tangan kanannya memijit pelipis pelan. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum paham, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan dua makhluk ribut di depannya, dan satu alien yang doyan senyum tapi minim kontribusi -Giliran memberi kontribusi selalu bikin naik pitam.

"Sasuke-"

"Perempuan," ucap Sasuke tanpa meninggalkan pandangannya pada gelas kecilnya yang berembun. "Aku tidak yakin berapa umurnya, mungkin seumuran Inojin. Cantik, memiliki wajah seperti Sakura, dan-"

Tiga pasang mata menatap penuh kepadanya. Membuatnya sedikit jengah. Apa mereka tak terlalu berlebihan memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

"Kurasa hanya itu."

"Eh."

"Huh?"

"Hn?"

Tiga orang itu memberi reaksi berbeda secara bersamaan. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka sangat tidak puas dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Hanya itu?" Ino menyipit curiga. Mereka bersama sejak lama, ia tahu Sasuke pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan Sarada berambut hitam sepertinya. itu akan sedikit aneh mengingat Sakura tidak memiliki gen rambut hitam di keluarganya. Dan mata itu, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sensasi aneh saat matanya bertemu dengan mata bocah itu. Mata yang hitam sempurna.

"Hanya itu," tandas Sasuke tegas, "Memangnya apalagi yang kau harapkan? Aku sudah bilang kami hanya bertemu sebentar."

Ino masih terlihat belum puas dengan jawabannya, sementara Naruto masih mencak-mencak tak jelas.

"Anak itu, lebih mirip Neji atau Sakura ya?"

gumaman Sai -meski terkesan monolog- sukses membuat semua mata kembali menatap Sasuke horror. Membuatnya _sweatdrop_ seketika, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan alien pucat itu.

* * *

"Otou-san, aku pulang," Sarada berteriak nyaring hingga suaranya terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Otou-san." teriaknya sekali lagi sambil berlari ke arah teras belakang.

"Sarada lepas dulu tasmu," protes Sakura saat menyadari Sarada bahkan tidak melepas tas punggungnya. "Mandi dulu sebelum bertemu Otou-san, sayang. Kau bau."

"Ouww...,"

Suara dari teras belakang menggagalkan rencana Sakura untuk menyeret puterinya ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

"Berapa tinggimu? Apa 170? Ku kira kau baru sepuluh tahun saat meninggalkanku tempo hari. Kejam sekali."

Terdengar suara kikikan Sarada dari arah yang sama. Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, kadang ia berfikir kalau anak itu terlalu manja pada Otou-sannya.

"Turunkan dia Neji. Astaga, dia sudah remaja dan kau masih terus menggendongnya." ucapnya ketus sambil meletakkan sepiring persik kering di meja.

"Kenapa dengannya? Dia selalu cemberut setiap melihatku, Otou-san." rajuk Sarada sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang ayah.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia cemburu. Biarkan saja dia." timpal Neji yang disambut kekehan senang Sarada.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan melihat adegan di depannya. "Terserah kalian, aku tidak peduli," ucapnya kemudian sok kesal, "Lebih baik aku mandi sementara kalian menghabiskan drama murahan itu."

"Kau terlihat jelek saat marah, Ma." teriak Sarada saat dirasanya Sakura sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin membangunkan jiwa monster mamanya. Yah, meski itu sering terjadi.

"Oh sayangku, jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko tidur di sofa nanti malam."

"Kau bisa tidur bersama Pakura, Otou-san."

Pakura adalah anjing harder peliharaan mereka. Neji membelinya saat ulang tahun ke enam Sarada.

"Jadi sekarang kau ada di pihak siapa gadis kecil?" ucap Neji dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan. Membuat Sarada tertawa geli tanpa melepaskan lengannya.

"Siapapun yang bersedia menjadi kapten untuk kapal bajak lautku."

"Woah. Kita sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya kalau begitu."

"Hey kalian, berhenti berkhayal. Aku tidak mau memelihara dua orang gila di rumahku." Teriak Sakura yang langsung disambut gelak tawa keduanya.

* * *

 **TBC.**

Chapt. 2 is up, update kilat karena besok saya tidak akan terhubung ke internet. Hihii

Zale : setiap chapt memang pendek-pendek sih, tapi tenang saja, saya usahakan setiap hari bisa update. Terimakasih sudah baca yaa..

Guest : maafkan kelalaian saya, terimaksih sudah membaca. Chapt. Berikutnya tolong baca dengan hati tenang yaa, notenya akan sy kurangi. ^^

Semuanya terimaksih, luph-Beb


	3. Chapter 3

KLIK.

"Ayah," Teriakan Keanu menyambutnya begitu pintu terbuka, ia tersenyum lebar mendapati jagoan kecilnya tak lagi cemberut seperti kemarin, "Ayah pulang cepat." teriak bocah enam tahun itu kegirangan.

"Tentu," ucapnya sambil mengangkat Keanu dalam gendongannya, "Apa Ibu sudah pulang?"

Keanu menggeleng, "Ibu ada pemotretan," ucapnya santai, seolah terbiasa dengan kondisi itu, "Tapi dia berjanji tidak akan pulang larut."

"Benarkah?"

Keanu mengangguk antusias. Tidak biasanya sang ayah pulang sebelum petang, ini membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Biasanya ia bahkan tidak melihat sang ayah hingga berhari-hari.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu Ibu datang?"

Keanu tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menopang dagu malas, kini ia duduk di kursi bar sambil menonton sang ayah membuat jus jeruk kesukaannya. "Ibu pasti lama,"gerutunya pelan, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah nenek? aku rindu pada paman Itachi."

"Ibu pasti pulang cepat. Kita akan minta pendapatnya."

"Tidak mungkin," sergah Keanu cepat. Wajah imutnya semakin membuat gemas siapa saja yang melihatnya. "Nenek Chiyo mengatakannya tadi, Ibu ada pemotretan penting."

Chiyo adalah pengasuh Sasuke dulu, dan kini perempuan berumur itu mengasuh puteranya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke hanya mempercayakan puteranya pada nenek itu. Tapi ia sudah meminta nenek Chiyo pergi ke mension Uchiha sesaat sebelum ia sampai di apartemen.

"Kau yakin?"

Kali ini kepala bersurai hitamnya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Baiklah, coba kita lihat, apa mantera ayah masih berfungsi," ucap Sasuke sambil menggulung kemeja dongkernya hingga siku. Ia menunjuk pintu dengan telunjuk diputar pelan, Keanu tampak antusias memperhatikan setiap gestur sang ayah, "Sim salabim ab-"

"Ibu pulang," teriakan dari pintu depan membuatnya tersentak. Tubuh Keanu menggeliat yang langsung di tanggapi Sasuke dengan menurunkannya dari kursi tinggi Bar. Ia berlari ke arah ruang tamu untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Wajahnya kelewat sumringah.

"Ibu," teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah wanita cantik di depannya, wanita itu memeluknya hangat.

"Bagaimana, ayah hebat kan?"

Keanu menoleh pada suara di belakangnya dengan cengiran lebar, "Kau yang terbaik Ayah." ucapnya dengan jempol terangkat.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangsurkan jus jeruk pada Keanu. Keanu menerimanya dengan sukacita.

"Sekarang mandi dan berpakaianlah yang rapi, kita akan menjenguk Nenek." ucap sang ibu sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya. Keanu mengangguk patuh, tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hari ini sangat luar biasa. Ia terus mengingat-ingat, hari apa sekarang? Ulang tahunnya jelas bukan, ulang tahun ayah atau ibunya juga bukan, lalu kenapa keduanya bisa tiba-tiba berkumpul? Begitu bahagianya hingga ia lupa kalau besok adalah hari pertamanya ke sekolah. Padahal sebelum Sasuke datang, ia sempat menangis karena malu jika ke sekolah hanya bersama supirnya.

"Terimakasih ayah, Ibu." teriaknya dari ujung tangga sesaat sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

"Ah, terimakasih sudah di ingatkan. Aku hampir saja lupa."

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana pemotretanmu?"

"Baik, aku sudah mengatur ulang jadwalku. Sampai besok kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama Keanu."

"Hn. Terimakasih Shion."

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah mengira hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Belum berakhir sebenarnya, karena tahun ini ia baru akan merayakan ulang tahun ke tiga puluh limanya. Masih terlampau muda untuk menjadi konglomerat baru di dunia property. Ia dijuluki tangan ajaib untuk kemampuannya menaikkan nilai jual apapun yang bersinggungan dengannya. Ia berakhir menakjubkan -begitu orang-orang menilai.

Sosok Sasuke pemberontak yang dulu penuh dengan skandal bertransformasi menjadi gentleman yang digilai hingga pelosok negeri. Semua terlihat semakin sempurna dengan Shion di sampingnya. Kisah cinta sang pewaris dan model papan atas, dongeng mana lagi yang lebih indah dari miliknya. Tidak ada. Meski harus diakui semua tak sesempurna seperti kelihatannya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu, mereka yang mengikuti kisah hidup tragisnya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak bersyukur. Ia menyadari, pencapaiannya adalah hal yang layak untuk di syukuri. Meski ternyata, mensyukuri dan menjadi bahagia sedikit berbeda.

"Ayah," teriakan putera semata wayang menariknya dari lamunan. Di ujung sana, tiga meter dari tempatnya, Keanu tengah riang memainkan salju dengan beraneka benda. Di sampingnya Shion duduk sembari memainkan ayunan dengan kakinya. "Kemarilah."

Sasuke tak pernah mengira menjadi ayah adalah hal yang luar biasa. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan fakta keberadaan Shion. Tapi tidak dengan Keanu.

"Ayo ayah," teriakan Keanu kembali terdengar, kali ini sedikit tidak sabar."Kita harus menyelesaikanya sebelum bertemu paman Itachi. Aku ingin memamerkannya. Ibu bilang dia akan memotretku dengannya."

Kalimat panjang Keanu mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, beringsut mendekati dua orang yang seharusnya sama berartinya itu. Bongkahan salju bertebaran. Sepertinya Keanu terus gagal membuat manusia saljunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong ibumu?" gumam Sasuke saat tangannya mulai turut menginspeksi salju.

"Ibu bilang kukunya bisa rusak." gerutu Keanu sebal.

"Ibu mendengarnya sayang," ucap Shion dengan nada mengancam main-main, "Ibu hanya bilang, tangan ibu kurang terampil."

"Itu sama saja Bu." gerutu Keanu sambil kembali membuat bulatan Salju dengan tangan kecilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kalau saja ia tidak kehilangan cintanya, mungkin ini adalah moment yang sempurna untuknya merasa bahagia. Kalau saja.

* * *

"Kopi?"

Suara khas Neji membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia sedikit tersentak saat menyadari suami penuh pengertiannya itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Menaruh secangkir Kopi panas.

"Terimakasih." gumamnya dengan senyum dikulum, Neji hanya mengangguk lalu duduk selonjor di ranjang. Ia membuka sebuah buku setebal ensiklopedia setelah memasang kacamata bacanya.

"Ada apa?" gumamnya tanpa meninggalkan bacaannya. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Sakura pelan, dadanya bergemuruh penuh dilema. Seperti ada bohlam yang siap meledak. "Mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan."

Kali ini Neji mendongakkan wajah. Ditelitinya punggung Sakura yang tampak kacau. Ia tahu ada sesutu, tapi ia tidak mau Sakura mengatakannya secara terpaksa. Ia menghargai perempuan itu lebih dari apapun.

"Istirahatlah," ucapnya kemudian. "Blog bisa menunggumu hingga besok."

"Tapi aku sudah menundanya hampir seminggu." keluh Sakura sebal. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Biasanya, dua hari setelah traveling berakhir, postingan baru akan muncul di blognya. Beberapa kali ia bahkan menulis saat masih di destinasi tujuannya.

"Karena itu kau butuh istirahat." gumam Neji lagi. Kali ini sembari menutup buku yang nyaris belum sempat dibacanya. Pandangannya fokus pada sosok Sakura yang tengah gusar di tempat.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" ucap Neji sedikit lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura stress hanya karena blog anehnya itu. Sejak awal ia tidak menyetujuinya, tapi Sakura terlihat bahagia saat menulis. Apapun yang membuat Sakura bahagia adalah prioritasnya. Sakura cukup cerdas menyikapi ijinnya dengan membuat blog menggunakan nama samaran. Tidak ada Haruno Sakura di blognya. Itu adalah blog traveller biasa dengan admin bernama Ra dan Re. Ra adalah Sakura dan Re adalah Sarada. Ia lupa kapan tepatnya bocah kecil itu mulai menulis, tapi harus diakui, bakatnya memang luar biasa.

"Neji,"

"..."

"Aku bertemu Sasuke di Konoha,"

Sakura memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Neji. Ia bisa melihat gurat kekagetan di wajah tampan itu meski dengan mudah segera di kendalikan.

"Hanya pertemuan yang tidak di sengaja. Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang. Seminggu ini aku terus ber-"

"Apa dia bertemu Sarada?" potong Neji dengan tatapan mematikan padanya. Sakura menegang seketika. Ia tahu, Sasuke adalah topik tabu untuk mereka. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan pertemuan itu. Neji punya banyak koneksi untuk membuatnya menyesal belakangan. Sepertinya, kini ia bahkan sudah menyesal karena terus menundanya.

"Sakura, apa Sarada melihatnya?"

Suara dingin Neji kembali mengguyur pendengaran. Sakura mengangguk kaku. "Hanya sebentar, aku menyuruhnya menunggu di toko oleh-oleh."

Neji bangkit dari duduknya dengan gusar. Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Rahanya terkatup rapat. "Tidak seharusnya kau membiarkannya hingga satu minggu Sakura. Kau tahu itu." ucapnya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu dengan bunyi klik nyaring. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan bohlam hancurnya.

* * *

"Sarada?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendapati puterinya tengah asyik menikmati sereal coklat kesukaanya. "Sudah lewat jam sepuluh, kau belum tidur?"

Sarada mendongak dengan sendok menggantung di mulut, "Aku lapar," gumamnya samar, "Otou-san mau kubuatkan?"

Neji menggeleng, "Air putih saja, aku sedikit kehausan."

Sarada mengangguk lalu mengambilkan segelas air untuknya.

"Apa kabar dengan diet ketat? Kukira itu sedang tren."

Sarada memutar matanya bosan, "Oh, Otou-san perhatian sekali, terimakasih. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah melakukannya, itu terlihat konyol."

Neji terkekeh melihat ekspresi aneh Sarada. "Itu baru anakku." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Sarada pelan.

Keduanya kembali menikmati keheningan beberapa saat. Dentingan sendok dan mangkuk Sarada menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang terbentuk. Di rumah besar itu memang hanya tinggal mereka bertiga. Tukang kebun dan asisten rumah tangga hanya bekerja dari pagi hingga petang. Itu adalah kebijakan Neji, ia tidak mau ada celah bagi penggosip menguping kegiatan keluarganya. Ia juga sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan orang berlalu lalang.

"Otou-san," gumaman Sarada memecah kesunyian. Neji hanya menatap puterinya dan mengisyaratkan agar Sarada melanjutkan perkataanya, "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

Sarada kembali terdiam, tangannya memutar-mutar sendok di dalam mangkuk yang kini tak berisi. Neji memperhatikan itu dengan sabar.

"Apa-" Sarada diam sejenak, ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Teringat pesan sang Mama untuk tidak membahas masalah ini dengan ayahnya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menjadi anak penurut seperti biasa, tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa hampir mati karena penasaran. "Apa, kau mengenal paman Sasuke?"

* * *

TBC

Bagaimana teman-teman? Sudah lebih panjang kan? :P

Chapter ini harusnya sudah memberi gambaran kepada kalian keadaan mereka saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi di sana, saya berusaha sebaik mungkin menulisnya secara natural. saya tidak ingin membuat cerita yang terkesan mengada-ada. Beritahu saya kalau kalian tidak sepakat ya.

Terimaksih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan terutama yang menyempatkan diri meninggalkan pesan. Saya tidak membalasnya, tapi percayalah saya membaca pesan kalian dengan hati yang hangat.

Sekali lagi terimaksih, salam sayang- Beb


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa, kau mengenal paman Sasuke?"

Neji bersumpah Sarada mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Pendengarannya mengkonfirmasi itu. Tapi efek pertanyaan itu lebih dahsyat dari yang ia kira. Aura kebencian lepas tanpa sempat di kontrolnya. Kepalanya mendadak nyeri. Bertambah nyeri saat dilihatnya raut takut terpatri di wajah puterinya. Sarada tidak pernah terlihat setakut itu. Ia membesarkan Sarada dengan tangannya, ia mengenali gadisnya lebih baik dari siapapun.

"Maafkan aku, Otou-san,"gumam Sarada penuh penyesalan. Mengguyur amarah yang siap meledak dari dalam dirinya. "Mama sudah melarangku menanyakannya padamu. Tapi-"

"Tidak papa sayang," ucap Neji pelan, ia sudah bisa menguasai emosinya. Dalam kondisi apapun, Sarada bukan tempat untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut."

Dilihatnya Sarada mengangguk canggung. Tangannya masih memegang sendok sereal yang tadi ia gunakan. Matanya menatap sang ayah hati-hati.

"Jadi?"

Ia masih belum menyerah. Kepalang tanggung sudah melanggar peringatan sang Mama, ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Dia salah satu teman kuliah mamamu," ucap Neji pelan, kedua tangannya bersidekap dengan pandangan lurus ke meja. Kedua alisnya tertaut, menahan lonjakan ingatan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tanpa ampun. "Mereka cukup dekat, kalau bisa dibilang, bersahabat. Mamamu, dan beberapa temannya, termasuk Sasuke."

Ingatan Neji kembali pada malam terakhir ia berada di Konoha. Malam berdarahnya bersama Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan ini pada orang lain. Tidak juga pada Sakura. Baginya, pertemuan itu adalah cara laki-laki menyelesaikan masalah. Cukup ia dan Uchiha brengsek itu yang tahu. Setelahnya ia bersumpah, tidak akan berurusan dengan Konoha maupun orang-orangnya. Ia memilih terbang ke Kiri dan membangun cabang usaha Hyuuga di sini. Konoha adalah masa lalu. Ia dan Sakura sepakat untuk hal itu dan memulai semuanya bersama.

"Otou-san?"

Suara bening Sarada menginterupsi lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada gadis kecil di sampingnya. Iris hitam pekat yang dibencinya ada di sana. Membuatnya frustasi pada awalnya, meski kemudian ia tahu, ia kelewat konyol kalau terus mempermasalahkan itu.

"Ot-"

"Aku hanya tau sampai di situ sayang," potong Neji sembari mengusap rambut puterinya, "Mama dan Otousan dulu tidak seangkatan, jadi Otou-san tidak terlalu mengenal baik teman-teman mamamu."

Wajah Sarada cemberut seketika.

"Kenapa? apa kau berharap sesuatu?" tanya Neji dengan nada penuh selidik, membuat Sarada sedkit kaget.

"Aku? Tidak," sanggahnya cepat. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau, kalau..., umm-"

"Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Astaga. Kau membuatku cemburu."

Sarada mendongak. "Tidak. Itu tidak benar Otou-san." ucapnya dengan tangan dikibas-kibaskan. "Bagiku, kau tetap yang terkeren. Sumpah." Sarada mengangkat dua jempolnya sambil mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh."

Neji terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kalut Sarada. Ia kembali mengusak rambut sang puteri yang kini ditimpali decakan kecil.

"Kalau bagitu tidurlah, ini sudah larut. Kau harus ke sekolah besok." ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sarada.

"Otou-san," Panggilnya saat ia beringsut meninggalkan dapur, "Apa besok kau mau mengantarku ke sekolah?"

Neji diam sesaat, tidak biasanya Sarada minta ditemani. Gadis itu lebih senang kemana-mana bersama sepeda gunungnya. Sedikit aneh mendapatinya melankolis begitu.

"Tentu sayang, aku bisa mengantarmu sembari ke kantor."

"Terimakasih, aku menyayangimu." ucap Sarada sambil meneruskan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Neji dalam kebisuan.

* * *

Sarada tak pernah segalau ini sebelumnya. Selama ini ia menikmati hidup melebihi siapapun. Ia terlahir dari Mama yang cantik, tegas, dan berdedikasi untuk pekerjaanya. Tidak sekali ia mendengar para wanita bergosip menginginkan posisi itu. Sedang Otou-sannya adalah sosok laki-laki paling sempurna di dunia. Otou-san memiliki semua cinta yang ia butuhkan.

Harus diakui memang kalau ia tumbuh lebih dekat dengan Otou-san. Sarada bahkan sering ikut rapat atau sekadar memeriksa berkas perusahaan. Sedikit aneh untuk anak seumurannya, tapi dengan caranya, Otousan mampu meyakinkannya, bahwa menjadi berbeda tidak selalu buruk. Bahkan sebaliknya. Otou-san adalah dewa, dan dia adalah anak dewa. Itu yang diyakininya sampai akhir minggu lalu. Saat seseorang memutar balik kepercayaan dirinya hanya dalam sekali pandang.

"Cantik sekali," suara dari samping kiri meja membuatnya berjengit kaget, ia menoleh malas dan mendapati Chouco sedang membolak-balik sebuah buku sketsa. Tunggu, buku sketsa "Kau-"

"Jangan sentuh barangku." ketus Sarada sambil menyambar buku itu cepat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana buku itu bisa terbawa ke sekolah. Seingatnya ia sudah menyimpannya di rak buku.

"Hmm...hmm... Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" goda Chouco dengan wajah yang digenit-genitkan, "Ayo ceritakan padaku Sarada," Bocah gembul hitam manis itu menyenggol bahu Sarada pelan. "Kemah musim panasmu, pasti ada sesutu. Iya kan? Ayolah."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." gerutu Sarada cepat, "Aku sedang malas Cho, jangan ganggu aku."

Chouco memonyongkan bibirnya hingga tiga centi. Ia tahu Sarada memang bukan anak yang ramah, tapi ia sudah berteman dengannya sejak bayi. Jadi ia tahu, kapan Sarada benar-benar _badmood_ atau sekadar menghindar dari ajakan bergosipnya. "Baiklah, kau tahu dimana harus mencariku kalau ingin berbagi. Okay?"

Sarada mengangguk malas lalu kembali membuang pandangan keluar jendela. Ia tidak tertarik pada apapun. Pikirannya terus melayang. Ada sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti dari dirinya, yang seolah terhubung dengan paman itu. Ia bukannya tak mempercayai Mama ataupun Otousan, hanya saja-

"Huh, aku pasti sudah gila." gumamnya kesal.

"Matamu mirip salah seorang pamanku, aku bahkan tidak kaget kalau kau anaknya."

Suara Inojin kembali menggema di kepalanya. Hari itu adalah hari pertama kemah musim panas. Mereka baru saja berkenalan sebagai sesama delegasi sekolah. Itu adalah kemah berskala internasional untuk memperingati hari anak sedunia.

"Aku bersumpah, kalian mirip sekali."

Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahu saat itu. Inojin terkenal asal bicara dan kurang peka selama perkemahan, bagaimana ia bisa mempercayainya? Lagipula, Inojin mengatakan tentang paman yang memiliki mata mirip dengannya, hitam. Sedikit aneh karena mata Inojin tidak ada hitam-hitamnya.

"Aku bisa menggambarnya untukmu kalau kau mau."

ucapan Inojin terus menari-nari.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal mirip dengannya."

Sarada meletakkan dahinya di meja. Ia menganggap Inojin hanya bicara omong kosong tentu saja. Tapi pertemuannya dengan paman Sasuke membuatnya kembali mengingat semua ucapan prettyboy itu. Apa benar ia mirip dengan seseorang -paman Inojin? Selama ini ia bahkan tidak bertanya apalagi menaruh curiga pada kondisi fisiknya. Ia kelewat menikmati apa yang Mama dan Otousan berikan hingga lupa, darimana ia mewarisi Rambut hitam dan mata onyx tajam yang selalu membuatnya di segani. Otousan berambut coklat dengan mata lavender khas keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga -karena itu ia memanggil Otousan, meski berharap bisa memanggil 'papa'saja-, sedangkan Mama berambut pink norak dengan mata emerald yang indah. Ia pernah sekali berharap memiliki rambut seindah Otousan, tapi Otousan berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa hitam membuatnya terlihat lebih berkarakter.

"Argh, kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila."

* * *

"Shion?"

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati model papan atas itu tengah menunggunya di _cervice room_ butiknya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan rancangan musim seminya saat Moegi -asistennya- memberitahukan ada tamu penting sedang menunggunya.

"Hi, Ino," Shion menutup majalah fashion di tangannya lalu berdiri menyambut Ino. "Kau sibuk?"

Keduaya berciuman ringan di pipi lalu kembali duduk di sofa beludru empuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino saat dirasanya Shion sedikit mengulur waktu dengan hanya berbasa-basi sejak tadi. "Kalian ada masalah?"

Shion tertawa nanar mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Apa begitu terlihat?"

"Tidak juga sebenaranya," ucap Ino sambil menyeruput isotonik favoritnya, "Hanya saja, yah, aku bersama kalian untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa merasakannya," Ia mengedikkan bahu santai, "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

* * *

 **tbc**

Kalian pasti senang Sarada punya banyak part kan? iya kan? hehehe, karena aku juga. yah, meski itu hanya tentang kegalauannya. :P

ada yang mau menebak? kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan Shion dan Ino? pembicaraan para wanita. chapter depan akan terbuka. sabar yaa..

terakhir, tolong bantu saya berdo'a, agar kepala IT di kantor terus berada dalam jiwa tenang miliknya. saya masih ingat, bulan lalu, sebulan full kami tidak bisa mengakses internet keculai website perusahaan. huuu... itu karena beliau dengan sengaja membanned semua situs yang mungkin akan membuat karyawannya lalai (begitu katanya).

kalau beliau melakukannya lagi, saya tidak akan bisa update kilat fict ini teman-teman. jadi tolong bantu do'a yaa... :)

terakhir terimaksih yg sudah baca, terutama yang meninggalkan pesan.

sekali lagi terimakasih, salam sayang- Beb


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan kemarahan yang berapi-api, tapi apa yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini seolah memancingnya untuk terus berteriak.

"Kau butuh liburan, Sasuke." gumam Naruto yang merasa kasihan pada wajah lelah sahabatnya. "Ke Milan, mungkin? sekalian menghadiri pameran Sai. Bagaimana Sai?"

Sai yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sinkron sambil mengangguk santai, "Ide bagus."

Pembicaraan keduanya tidak membuat Sasuke bergeming dari kekacauannya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana dua sahabatnya itu bisa datang ke ruangannya di awal minggu padat begini? Memangnya Naruto tidak dicari oleh bawahannya? seingatnya wilayah barat Konoha terkena banjir kemarin, bukankah sebagai pemimpin ia seharusnya berada di sana? dan lagi si Sai, ia pikir si mulut silet itu sudah terbang ke Milan mengingat ia sudah meminta Sasuke mengosongkan apartemnnya di Milan sejak bulan lalu. Ia bukannya tidak bersyukur mendapatkan kunjungan, hanya saja, saat ini ia ingin benar-benar butuh sendiri.

"Aku sibuk, kalian tahu itu."

"Ya terserah," balas Naruto santai sambil mencomot potongan pizza yang ia bawa, "Aku kan cuma numpang makan siang."

"Dia mengusir kita Naruto." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Harusnya dia berterimakasih." gerutu Naruto sambil menjejalkan potongan terakhir pizzanya.

Sasuke kembali mendengus, mereka bicara seolah tidak ada dirinya di ruangan itu. Sedikit gusar, ia berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Sekarang beritahu aku, apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?" ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Biasanya, saat berkumpul begini seseorang akan memaksanya untuk melakukan apa yang tidak ia butuhkan. Ia tidak suka itu.

"Kami? Aku tidak-"

"Lupakan Sakura, Sasuke." ucapan Sai terdengar menohok meski diucapkan sengan santai. "Hidup sudah lama berlalu, tidak baik kalau kau terus menoleh padanya."

"Sai."

"Dia sudah bahagia, sekarang giliranmu." Lanjut Sai mengabaikan protes Naruto.

Ruangan tiba-tiba sunyi, Naruto memberi kode Sai dengan matanya. Ia menyalahkan seniman pucat itu untuk mulut tidak tahu dirinya. Padahal mereka sudah sepakat kalau Naruto yang akan mengatakannya karena ia bisa menyelinginya dengan candaan, tapi Sai menghancurkan semuanya.

"Teme."

"Aku sedang berusaha, kalian tahu itu."

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memutar ingatan semalam. Situasi terburuk meski ia tahu, cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi. Ia bukannya tidak siap, hanya saja rasanya seperti ada ribuan batu yang mampir di kepalanya. Shion menyodorkan surat gugatan cerai. Ini buruk. Ia tahu pernikahan mereka tidak pernah di dasari cinta, tidak sekalipun selama hampir enam tahun berlalu. Tapi ia menghargai Shion dan semua dedikasi yang diberikannya. Shion membesarkan Keanu dengan baik disela kesibukannya sebagai model. Perempuan itu adalah ibu terbaik bagi puteranya. Ia sempat berharap Shion akan bertahan -seperti saat pertama kali mengetahui ada Keanu dalam dirinya- untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menjanjikan hal yang sama.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah lebih keras." ucap Sai sambil melenggang santai keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berdecak sebal dan Sasuke yang termenung dalam diamnya.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Shion menelengkan kepala saat disadarinya Sasuke berdiri di pintu ruang wadrobenya. Entah sejak kapan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil beringsut masuk ke ruang kesayangan Shion. Ruangan ini memang khusus digunakan untuk menyimpan semua koleksi Shion. Berprofesi sebagai model membuat perempuan itu harus tampil stylist setiap waktu. Sasuke tak keberatan tentu saja, penampilan mahal Shion terbukti beberapa kali berhasil mendongkrak minat investor.

"Besok ada acara amal," ucap Shion sambil menggantung kembali gaun panjang warna maroon kesayangannya, "Aku baru mau memberitahumu, mungkin Keanu akan kuajak."

"Oh."

"Ada apa? Ku kira kau sudah tidur."

"Aku menyiapkan sesuatu di bar, ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Shion berjengit kaget, namun tertawa konyol setelahnya, "Apa surat cerai membuatmu jadi menyadari sesuatu?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu santai.

"Keanu bilang sekolahnya akan mengadakan pertemuan wali murid, apa kau bisa datang?" tanya Shion sambil menutup pintu ruang wardrobenya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju bar di lantai satu.

"Akan kuusahakan."

"Jadwalku penuh sampai akhir pekan nanti. Yah, hanya persiapan, kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa."

"Kau mendapatkan kontraknya?"

Sasuke mengambil dua gelas tinggi dan sebotol wine yang telah ia taruh di bongkahan es sebelumnya. Tak lupa dua piring kecil Tiramisu sebagai kudapan.

"Seperti itulah," gumam Shion santai, tak ada nada antusias sedikitpun pada suaranya, "Jangan menatapku begitu, aku senang tentu saja."

Sasuke hanya mengalihkan arah pandangnya mendengar protes Shion. Enam tahun hidup bersama, lambat laun membuat hubungan mereka lebih baik dari yang diperkirakan. Meski diawal sedikit sulit, menjadi orangtua membuat mereka sadar, tidak ada gunanya bertingkah kekanakan dan saling menyalahkan. Sasuke beruntung ia bisa segera berdamai dengan Shion, lebih beruntung karena Shion bersedia mengorbankan dirinya. Ia tahu, pasti tak mudah bagi Shion melahirkan bayi dari hubungan tak sengaja mereka. Belum lagi perempuan itu tengah berada di puncak popularitasnya saat itu.

"Aku akan segera pindah setelah kontrak dengan Eclire berakhir." ucap perempuan cantik itu sembari menyesap minumannya.

"Hn."

"Aku harus pergi bahkan sebelum perceraian kita selesai."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menjaga Keanu sampai putusan ditetapkan." ucap Sasuke pelan, tangannya menggoyang gelas wine perlahan. Memastikan wine bergulir anggun di sisi-sisi gelas.

"Sudah enam tahun, rasanya baru kemarin."

"Hn."

Keduanya kembali diam, menikmati dentang jam dinding yang berbunyi nyaring dua belas kali.

"Maaf tidak bisa mempertahankan semuanya. Aku sangat menyesal."

"Tidak masalah. Kita tahu ini yang terbaik." gumam Sasuke pelan. Wine di gelasnya sudah tandas, menyisakan jejak semu. Membuatnya sedikit berpikir, mungkinkah dia akan merasakan jejak keberadaan Shion setelah kepergiannya nanti?

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke." ucap Shion sambil mengisi kembali gelas Sasuke. "Meski kau tidak mencintaiku, kau memperlakukanku dengan baik."

"Tentu, kau keluargaku."

Shion tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Wajahnya muram untuk sesaat. Kebersamaan mereka, adalah hal berarti untuknya. Kalau bukan karena tidak ingin egois, ingin rasanya ia mengikat Sasuke di bawah telapak kakinya.

"Kau adalah perempuan yang hebat, Shion. Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Shion kembali tertawa, "Itu yang diucapkan seseorang yang menendang pergi kekasihnya, Sasuke."

"Aku serius."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Huh, kau masih saja payah." gerutu Shion kemudian. "Aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk merebut istri orang, hanya saja, menurutku, dia berhak tahu perasaanmu," Shion mengedipkan matanya, "Kau tahu maksudku."

"Konyol," desis Sasuke malas "Terlalu sering bergaul dengan Ino membuatmu sama gilanya dengannya."

"Setidaknya itu benar kan?" sergah Shion cepat. "Dan lagi, aku beruntung sudah memberimu surat cerai sebelum mengetahui kedatangan Sakura. Itu menyelamatkan harga diriku."

"Berhenti membicarakan orang lain."

"Ayah, Ibu?"

Keduanya menoleh cepat menuju sumber suara. Di ujung tangga, Keanu berdiri sembari mengucek matanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang bantal Bear pemberian Mikoto "Kalian bertengkar?"

Shion lebih dulu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju Keanu, "Tentu tidak sayang, kami hanya mengobrol."

Keanu memandangi wajah ibunya tak percaya, "Ibu mabuk."

Shion terkikik kecil, "Ibu sudah lama tidak minum dengan ayahmu, jadi sedikit lupa diri." ucapnya sambil mengusap bahu Keanu pelan, "Kenapa terbangun? kau mimpi buruk?"

Keanu menggeleng, "Aku haus."

"Segelas air untuk jagoan Ayah."

Sasuke yang muncul dengan segelas air langsung memantik senyum di wajah Keanu. "Terimakasih, ayah."

"Sama-sama sayang. Sekarang ayo kembali tidur." ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Keanu.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama kalian, apa boleh?"

"Tentu, kita tidur bersama malam ini."

Shion tersenyum melihat interaksi hangat itu. Setelah ini, ia akan sulit mendapati dua punggung kesayangannya bersisian. Ia tahu, di masa depan, mungkin ia akan menyesal melepas seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ia juga sadar, membiarkan Sasuke terus bersamanya juga tidak membuat dirinya bahagia. Apalagi Keanu sudah mulai mengerti dan mempertanyakan keganjilan-keganjilan yang dilihatnya. Daripada terlihat mendingin di hadapan Keanu, lebih baik mereka jujur atas apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa berharap, usahanya -juga Sasuke- selama ini untuk melindungi Keanu dari keegoisan orang dewasa bisa berbuah manis.

"Ibu jangan melamun, kau bisa kerasukan tau." ucap bocah lucu itu sambil mengucek matanya pelan. Mengabaikan senyum samar sang ayah yang mengendongnya, mengabaikan tatapan haru sang ibu yang mencintainya. Ya, sampai kapanpun, anak tetaplah seorang anak. Orangtua tak memiliki hak untuk menggoreskan luka dalam hidupnya, sekecil apapun itu.

* * *

 **tbc**

Hm, siapa diantara kalian yang senang karena mereka akhirnya berpisah? well, pernikahan tanpa cinta memang sedikit sulit teman-teman. tolong maafkan saya karena membuat Sasuke begitu menyedihkan di sini. Tolong pahami, hukum timbal balik selalu berlaku.

terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di kolom komentar. saya sangat menghargai itu.

ke depannya, apa saya boleh meminta sesuatu? saya ingin melihat angka 10 di kotak follows dan Fav fict ini. tolong bantu saya ya, saya akan langsung mengupdatenya begitu angka 10 muncul.

sekali lagi terimakasih, salam sayang - Beb


	6. Chapter 6

"Konoha?"

"Hn."

"Jangan bercanda Neji."

"..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura gusar, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Pelankan suaramu Sakura," ucap Neji tenang "Dan tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

Sakura memutar kursinya cepat hingga berhadapan dengan Neji yang tengah menggantung coat coklat kesayangannya. Laki-laki itu baru saja sampai di rumah saat tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dengan ide gila tak masuk akal. Kunjungan ke Konoha? yang benar saja.

"Apa salahnya?" ucap Neji sambil melepas dasinya paksa, "Aku merindukan paman, lagipula sudah saatnya Sarada bertemu keluarganya. Hanabi dan Hinata pasti senang memiliki keponakan secantik dia."

"Omong kosong," desis Sakura tak suka, ia melangkah mendekati Neji untuk membantunya melepas dasi. Bagaimana Sakura bisa mempercayai niat baik itu jika untuk melepas dasinya saja Neji terlihat sambil mengekang emosi. "Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas."

"Sakura-"

"Kau harus mempercayaiku , Neji," gumam Sakura pelan, "Aku adalah istrimu, sepuluh tahun lalu juga seratus tahun ke depan. Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?"

Neji terdiam di posisinya, kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka seluruhnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seirama ia mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Maaf," bisiknya perlahan, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh untuk menyalurkan emosinya, "Tidak seharusnya aku kekanakan seperti ini."

Sakura memeluk tubuh Neji dari belakang dan menempelkan pipinya di sana. Merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya. "Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Ikatan kita, jauh lebih kuat dari apapun. Kau tahu itu."

Neji mengangguk, mengusap jemari Sakura yang tertaut di perutnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Saat kau bilang bertemu Sasuke, aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Sarada. Aku merasa begitu emosional, entahlah. Sarada anakku, aku tidak ingin siapapun mengambilnya dariku."

"Dia tidak akan kemanapun."

"Tapi Sasuke melihatnya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan tinggal diam setelah ini. Aku perlu sedikit bantuan untuk mengamankan Sarada."

"Jadi karena itu kau ingin bertemu Paman?"

Neji mengangguk lalu melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sakura di tubuhnya -agar ia bisa berbalik dan melihat wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia Sakura. Aku menyayanginya, sangat,"

Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari manik Sakura, membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Neji heran sambil mengusap linangan airmata Sakura. Sakura memeluk Neji erat, menyelesaikan tangisnya di bahu sang suami.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu melewati ini,"gumamnya pelan, "Maafkan aku."

"Bicara apa kau ini, aku tidak pernah keberatan. Kau tahu itu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dalam tangisnya. Menumpahkan semua kegelisahan yang menyumbat sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

Mereka begitu larut dalam pembicaraan hingga tak menyadari sepasang onyx hitam yang bergetar memasang pendengaran. Pemilik onyx itu mundur perlahan saat dirasanya tak ada lagi yang perlu ia dengar. Meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai yang tadi sempat dipijaknya.

* * *

Sarada kembali melihat ke bawah kakinya. Lapangan basket sekolah tampak jauh di bawah sana. Terang saja, saat ini ia sedang berdiri di atas tembok pembatas di atap sekolahnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berakhir di tempat ini, tadinya ia hanya mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menuntaskan kekesalan maupun tangisnya, tapi yang didapatnya ternyata jauh lebih baik. Tempat ini sempurna untuk melakukan banyak hal konyol, melompat salah satunya. Dan dia sedang mempertimbangkan opsi itu sejak sepuluh atau lima belas menit yang lalu. Menimang-nimang, Berpikir maju-mundur, mereka-reka, kalau ia mati karena terjun dari atap lantai delapan, apa yang akan dilakukan Otousan dan Mamanya?, mungkinkah mereka menyesal menutupi kebenaran keluarga mereka? atau mereka justru santai-santai saja dan memilih mengadopsi anak baru? Rrr... membayangkannya saja membuat Sarada harus tutup mata.

"Kalau mau melompat, lompat saja. Lama sekali. _Mondukusoi_."

Sarada menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. seseorang dengan seragam sama seperti dirinya tampak meregangkan badan santai. Seolah tidak sedang berhadapan dengan siswi depresi.

"S-siapa kau?"

"Kalau tidak jadi bunuh diri lebih baik cepat turun. Kulitmu bisa terbakar Matahari."

"B-bunuh diri?" sentak Sarada kaget, "A-aku tidak mau bunuh diri."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." gumam suara itu lagi sambil kembali membaringkan badan.

Sarada sebal bukan main dikira hendak bunuh diri -oke, dia memang sempat memikirkannya, tapi kan hanya selintas lewat. Hidupnya terlalu berarti untuk diakhiri dengan cara tragis seperti itu. Dengan satu lompatan ia sudah berpijak di atap sekolah.

"Apa yang kau-," mata Sarada menyipit menyadari siapa yang menganggu tafakkurnya, "Kau, kau ketua osis pemalas itu kan? Benar-benar seperti yang dibicarakan."

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih, bukannya mengomel. Dasar." gerutu bocah tanggung itu malas.

Sarada melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Ini sudah hampir bel, kenapa masih di sini."

"..."

"Aku bicara padamu, hei," Sarada kembali meluruskan tubuhnya lalu menarik tangan bocah itu keras, "Bangun, sebagai ketua osis kau tidak boleh memberi contoh buruk."

"Astaga kau kasar sekali."

"Terserah."

"Mengerikan seperti ibuku."

"Apa?"

"Awww, sakit tau," protes bocah itu saat Sarada menjitak kepalanya keras. "Ugh, mimpi apa aku semalam."

"Diam, kita sudah terlambat."

"Kita tidak sekelas, kenapa kau menyeretku bersamamu. hey"

"Aku akan menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau seperti inilah ketua osis kebanggaan mereka."

"Tidak usah dipamerkan mereka juga sudah tahu."

"Apa?"

"Hah? tidak. Terserah kau sajalah."

Akhirnya, bocah itu hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Sarada menarik tangannya melewati beberapa ruangan. Sepertinya menuju ruang guru di lantai dua. Beberapa anak yang kebetulan melihat hanya mengerenyit heran. Ketua osis mereka terkenal anti berurusan dengan perempuan, kenapa pula sekarang bisa terjebak dengan Sarada, si juara Taekwondo dan pemimpin ekskul pecinta alam.

Sementara Sarada, entah kenapa seperti mendapatkan ruang untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Yah, maaf, maaf saja untuk ketua osis -yang ia bahkan belum tahu namanya- itu. Tapi ia sedang butuh kesibukan dan sedikit masalah untuk melupakan konflik batinnya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau berniat membuat sedikit kekacauan.

* * *

"Sarada, Kau-"

"Sakura, aku saja." Suara Neji memblokir dengan cepat rentetan teriakan yang siap ia muntahkan. Ia baru menyelesaikan rapat redaksi saat sekolah puterinya menelfon dan mengatakan sesutu yang bahkan tak pernah dipikirkannya. Sepanjang jalan ia menahan amarah. Ia benar-benar marah, meski tak yakin harus ditujukan pada siapa.

"Ikut aku sayang, kita perlu bicara."

Sarada bangkit dari duduk lalu beringsut mengikuti ayahnya. Ia tidak menyangka benar-benar jatuh dalam lubangnya sendiri. Tadinya ia -iseng- berniat melaporkan Shikadai -ketua osis malas yang akhirnya ia tahu namanya-, tapi malah dia sendiri yang mendapat tatapan horror dari seisi ruang guru. Usut punya usut, kepala sekolah lebih dulu mendapat laporan siswi yang berdiri di tembok pembatas atap dari petugas kebersihan. Tak lupa deskripsi tragis yang dilebih-lebihkan. Sepertinya, petugas itu melihatnya sebelum Shikadai menegur kekonyolannya berdiri di sana. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sekeras apapun ia menampik tuduhan itu ia tetap tak punya bukti yang menguatkan alibinya. Alhasil, cerita berbalik menguntungkan Shikadai yang hanya bisa menguap malas.

"Wine?"

"Aku belum cukup umur, Otousan. Kalau kau ingat itu."

"Oh, baiklah," gumam Neji pelan mendengar nada nyinyir puterinya. Tentu saja dia tahu, tadi dia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. "Soda saja kalau begitu."

"Kau boleh menanyaiku apapun, tapi aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Titik." ucap Sarada sambil meyandarkan bahunya di sofa. Ia malas menjelaskan apapun pada ayahnya. Ia masih merasa dikhianati.

Neji membuka soda dan memberikannya pada Sarada. Ia mengangkat kaki Sarada lalu duduk dan menaruh keduanya di pangkuan. Sarada sedikit kaget dengan itu, tapi dia hanya memasang wajah cemberut untuk membentengi dirinya.

"Sarada," Neji mulai memijit kaki puterinya pelan. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu untuk kekonyolan itu. Aku tahu kau memiliki alasanmu sendiri. Aku justru senang, itu berarti kau sudah berfikir dan mempertimbangkan sesutu seperti orang dewasa." ucapnya tanpa menghentikan pijatannya, "Hanya saja, untuk kedepannya, mungkin kau bisa membagi masalahmu dengan orang lain. Kami menyayangimu, Kami, ah maksudnya aku, tidak akan sanggup, kurasa kalau harus, yah, kau tahu maksudku."

"Otousan."

"Kau tidak sendiri sayang, tolong jangan berfikir egois."

Sarada ingin berteriak bahwa kedua orangtuanya juga egois karena menyembunyikan jati dirinya, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Apalagi dilihatnya wajah kusut Otousan terlihat begitu putus asa. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kerutan di dahinya.

Keduanya diam untuk waktu yang lama. Membiarkan aroma cherry favorit Sakura memeluk dalam keheningan. Ruang baca memang lebih sering digunakan Sakura saat melakukan tugas kantornya. Berbeda dengan Neji yang memilih kamar tidur untuk sekadar membaca sebelum terlelap.

"Aku menyayangimu, Otousan." guma Sarada pelan, Ia ingin meminta maaf tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga menyayangimu sayang." ucap Neji sambil menyentil ujung hidung puterinya. Segaris senyum hangat tercetak di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu aku konyol, tapi-" Sarada mengedikkan bahu lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya dari pangkuan sang ayah, "Remaja memang harus melewati fase seperti ini, kurasa." ucapnya sambil tertawa konyol. Neji yang melihat itu hanya bisa menganggukan anggukan kepalanya mahfum.

"Jadi, apa seseorang memutuskanmu?"

"Otousan," pekiknya dramatis, "Aku masih kecil, demi Tuhan."

Kali ini ganti Neji yang megedikkan bahu, "Hanya jaga-jaga sayang, kau harus memastikan laki-laki itu punya nyali sekuat baja. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana caraku menyingkirkan saingan."

"Oh, tidak bisakah masa remajaku lebih berat dari ini."

"Tuhan memberkatimu, jangan khawatir."

Sarada berdecak mendengar cibiran Neji, namun keduanya tertawa bersama setelahnya. Mereka mungkin bukan ayah dan anak kandung, tapi Sarada bersumpah, dalam hidupnya hanya ada Neji yang akan menjadi ayahnya. Ia tidak mau lagi berfikir konyol mempertanyakan kemurnian darah Hyuuganya. Itu tidak lagi penting selama Neji adalah ayahnya, Otousan kebanggaannya.

* * *

tbc

Yoss! Chapt. ini adalah favorit saya. interaksi Sara-Neji lebih manis dari yg seharusnya. iya kan? jadi sebenarnya, Neji jauh lebih paranoid kehilangan Sarada daripada Sakura. perkenalan Sarada- shikadai juga menyenangkan. tapi jgn berharap ya teman-teman, saya sedang memikirkan tentang jodoh Sarada, sepertinya paman Gaara adalah pilihan saya. ini bukan spoiler, saya bahkan tidak ingat pernah menulis nama 'Gaara' di fict ini. hehehe

terimaksih yg sudah membaca, terutama yang meninggalkan pesan maupun yang meng 'klik' tombol fav dan follows. tolong persiapkan hati tenang kalian, karena chapter depan adalah bagian yang sangat melelahkan.

salam sayang- Beb


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke masih termenung di tempat. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menembus kaca pembatas yang memisahkannya dari dunia luar. Kendaraan yang lalu lalang di bawah sana menyisakan kebisuan bagi indera penglihatnya. Menarik satu satu kenangan yang selama ini ia bungkus rapat dengan banyak kepahitan.

"Aku akan menikah,"

Suara panik Sakura masih begitu lekat di pendengarannya. Mereka tengah duduk bersisian sore itu, di taman samping perpustakaan kampus.

"Aku harus menikah, Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa bisa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Sasuke dulu bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus tertarik dengan curhatan macam itu. Mereka memang berteman, tapi itu hanya karena Sakura menyelamatkan nilai-nilai kuliahnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan hubungan yang lain. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi kepopulerannya di kalangan gadis-gadis murahan. Lagipula, Sakura bukanlah tipenya. Mengencani gadis baik-baik hanya akan membuat hormonnya tersiksa.

"Itu tertulis di surat wasiat ayahku," isakan Sakura semakin menjadi, Sasuke yang semula acuh tak acuh terpaksa mengeluarkan sedikit empatinya. "Ia memintaku menikah dengan anak dokter yang selama ini merawatnya."

Oh. Perjodohan sialan. Bahkan dari dalam kubur ia masih bisa mengikat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke-kun." ucapnya lagi, kedua jemarinya saling meremas kalut, "Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai."

Cinta? Astaga, Sasuke hampir saja kelepasan mentertawakan Sakura untuk kata cinta yang ia agungkan itu. Dasar gadis polos. Tidak adakah yang memberitahunya kalau cinta hanya manis saat berada dalam drama-drama picisan yang sering ditontonnya bersama Ino? Menyedihkan sekali.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, Sakura?"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya untuk Sakura, Sakura belum menjawabnya karena suara teriakan Ino lebih dulu menghancurkan suasana haru yang mereka bangun. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke lebih memilih menyingkir dari urusan melodrama menyedihkan teman-temannya, ia punya kesibukan lain, berkencan dengan Mei. Huh, dia bahkan sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari kencan mereka.

Sasuke merasa, ia hampir saja melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura setelah hari itu. Mereka menjalani perkuliahan seperti biasa meski Sakura lebih sering absen dan Ino lebih sering mengeluh. Tak ada perubahan berarti hingga suatu malam, entah karena setan apa, Sakura muncul di depan pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya pucat meski terlihat menyimpan amarah. Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi demi kesopanan, ia mempersilakan Sakura masuk dan menghangatkan diri. Mereka tak biasanya hanya berdua, meski sering bersama, ketiadaan Ino dan Naruto yang bermulut besar nyatanya membuat suasana aneh menjadi semakin canggung. Sasuke tidak mengerti, mendapati Sakura tengah duduk di sofa panjangnya dengan selimut tersampir di pundak dan kopi hangat di tangan tiba-tiba begitu menggoda penglihatannya. Ini salah, ia merasa sangat bersalah memiliki pemikiran kotor seperti itu pada gadis sebaik Sakura. Ia mengekang diri, berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga jarak aman dengan gadis itu.

"Sasuke," Sakura memanggilnya, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Bercintalah denganku."

Sasuke beruntung tidak sedang minum atau memegang sesuatu di tangannya, karena ia yakin pasti akan menjatuhkannya dengan tidak elit.

"Sakura."

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, Sasuke."

Sakura berdiri lalu berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Ia panik untuk beberapa saat, ia tahu ini bukan Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mungkin merendahkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Sakura, jangan-"

Bahkan kalimatnya sendiri terdengar menggantung. Mana mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan ini? tidak semua orang memiliki kesempatan meniduri kakulator kampus yang cantik.

"Sakura sadarlah."

Detik berikutnya ia dengan senang hati menyambut lidah Sakura yang menari dengan paksa di mulutnya. Hormon sialannya bekerja di luar kendali.

"Sak-" ia bahkan tak memiliki niatan menyelesaikan penolakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan sungkan."

Demi dewa Jasin pujaan senior Hidan, bisikan Sakura terdengar seperti mantra ajaib dari surga. Ia tiba-tiba saja lupa, siapa gadis yang sedang digerayanginya sekarang. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar gadis yang akan ditidurinya. Bukan karena gadis musim semi itu tidak cantik, Sakura sangat cantik tentu saja, tapi karena Sakura adalah tipe perempuan yang memegang teguh prinsip _seks after merriage_. Mereka pernah sekali memperdebatkannya, dan tidak ada celah untuk itu.

"Sakura, mungkin kau akan menyesal." gumamnya saat tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan kemeja oversize Sakura. Menyisakan bra hitam polos yang terlihat luar biasa di atas kulit putihnya.

"Kau ahlinya Sasuke, jangan berisik."

Sasuke ingin tertawa. Malam itu seolah mereka bertukar jiwa hanya untuk melakukan kekonyolan berdua.

"As ur wish darling."

"Melamun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah Mister," suara cempreng yang ia yakin milik Ino menariknya ke dunia nyata, ia menoleh enggan ke sumber suara, "Layanan konseling." imbuhnya dengan seringai bossy andalannya saat Sasuke mempertanyakan kedatangannya dengan sorot mata tajam. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Dari semua opsi kejadian yang mendorong jauh mood baiknya hari ini, Kedatangan Ino ada di urutan pertama, selanjutnya tentu saja-

"Yo, Sasuke."

Naruto.

"Hallo Tuan galau."

dan Sai.

Kali ini ia menghela nafas panjang. Tak ada gunanya mengeluh, toh pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir dengan mereka bertiga.

Di meja, seloyang pizza panas, sekantong snack rumput laut dan empat botol soft drink tergeletak acak. Sudah pasti Naruto yang membelinya, karena Ino adalah pecinta makanan sehat dan Sai tunduk di bawah perintah Ino.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau sekarang ulangtahunku." ucap Sasuke sarkas, lalu duduk di salah satu single sofa.

"Hari ini hari besar-ttebayo."

"Naruto pelankan suaramu, berisik sekali." gerutu Ino.

"Dia sedang PMS teman-teman, tolong dimaklumi ya."

"Sai." hardik Ino kesal

Naruto bergidik melihat mata laser Ino, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini, menerima tamu sinting seperti mereka hanya akan mengurangi jatah hidup bahagianya di dunia.

* * *

tbc

Apa? Tbccc? hah, kalian pasti mengumpat kesal kan? iya kan? hehehe

tolong maafkan saya teman-teman. karena chapter ini begitu berat, saya hanya mampu menulis ini. sampai bertemu di chapter depan -yg juga masih berat-

jangan bosan untuk membacanya ya, terimakasih.

oh, menjawab pertanyaan Kim Sara- tentang kenapa Sakura nggak jujur ke sasuke tentang kehamilannya, itu akan di bahas chapter depan. dan bukan karena Shion. Shion muncul empat atau lima tahun setelah perpisahan mereka. itu berarti Shion - sakura tdk pernah berhubungan secara langsung.

ok. seperti itu saja. terimakasih yg sudah membaca, terutama yang sudah repot-repot meninggalkan jejak.

salam sayang- Beb


	8. Chapter 8

"Terimakasih, Sakura,"

Suara bariton Sasuke adalah yang pertama di dengarnya pagi itu. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya -terutama di selangkangannya- sudah cukup menjadi alasan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik. Tentu saja playboy brengsek itu berkata mencintainya, ia sudah memberikan keperawanannya dengan sukarela.

"Sakura?"

"Hm."

"Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Ruang minimalis bernuansa biru putih itu lengang seketika. Sakura memejamkan mata, nafasnya dibuat seteratur mungkin agar tak membuat Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang berjengit curiga. Ia sudah terlihat konyol dengan mendobrak pintu laki-laki itu tengah malam buta. Sangat tidak lucu kalau kemudian pagi ini ia harus menangis histeris dan menyesali kebodohannya.

"Aku merasa luar biasa," gumaman Sasuke terdengar dari belakangnya. Menggeliat sejenak lalu mengeratkan tubuh mereka. "Ini aneh, tapi aku-" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari sesuatu, ia bangun dari tidur dengan alis tertaut. "-Kau menangis?" tanyanya gusar. "Kenapa?"

Sakura hanya mematung di tempat. Tubuh telanjangnya tertutup selimut hingga sebatas dada. Tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia sedang marah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sial. Jawab aku Sakura." gertak Sasuke dengan nada marah. Puluhan gadis tidur bersamanya, tidak ada satupun yang berakhir dengan linangan airmata. Sakura yakin, laki-laki brengsek yang sialan tampan itu pasti menganggapnya kekanakan. Mereka bahkan melakukannya dengan sukarela. Akh, ia sudah harus mengakui kalau dialah yang membuang diri ke pelukan Sasuke, "Sakura."

"Maaf, Sasuke." ucap Sakura kemudian sambil merubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Ia meringis kecil menyadari seperti ada ribuan jarum bertengger di kemaluannya.

"Apa sakit?" nada suara Sasuke berubah khawatir dengan gestur bingung harus melakukan apa. Tentu saja Sasuke bingung, Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti orang yang peduli dengan perempuan yang sudah ditidurinya. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memaksanya," ucapnya ambigu. Ia meringis sambil menyelipkan rambut Sakura yang jatuh ke sisi wajahnya.

"Tidak papa," ucap Sakura canggung, ia kembali memperbaiki posisi tidurnya hingga setengah duduk, "Maaf sudah datang tiba-tiba."

"Apa? Tidak, jangan minta maaf, aku senang kau datang. Maksudku, umm-" Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum bodoh, "Kita teman, kau boleh datang kapan saja kau mau."

"Teman." Ia menggumamkan kata itu sendiri. Ada rasa sakit yang menyeruak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tapi tidak lagi kurasa," ucap Sasuke sambil duduk bersandar di sampingnya, tersenyum dengan begitu tampan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Aku serius."

"Sakura," selenting suara dan pelukan ringan dari belakang membangunkan lamunannya, sosok hangat itu mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak kiri sang istri. "Kau siap."

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa benar-benar harus ke sana?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Neji mengecup pundak Sakura, "Aku sudah terlanjur mengabari paman."

"Nada suaramu sudah berubah. Kau menyembunyikan sesutu?"

"Tidak." jawan neji tenang, sekali lagi diciumnya sang istri.

"Aku tidak suka ini, kau tahu."

"Tentu saja. Tapi kita tidak harus selalu berlari dari mereka."

"Kau yakin tidak papa?"

Neji tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia tahu apa yang Sakura maksud. Kembalinya mereka ke Konoha mau tidak mau akan membuat istrinya harus bertemu dengan masa lalunya. Itu sedikit sulit sebenarnya, tapi ia ingin mempercayai Sakura seperti yang selama ini dikatakannya. Lagipula ia juga sedikit penasaran apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Tentu, tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan."

"Astaga kalian," Sarada yang tengah kesulitan mengangkat kopernya melewati tangga menggerutu pelan, "Tidak bisakah bermesraannya di dalam kamar saja, aku masih anak-anak. Dasar tidak sopan."

Neji tertawa ringan mendengar omelan itu. Cepat di bantunya sang puteri mengangkat kopernya melewati tangga. "Berat sekali, kita hanya di sana seminggu sayang."

"Dia ada kencan, sstt... Ini rahasia sebenarnya."

"Mama."

* * *

"Ino," Shion melambaikan tangannya ke arah perempuan cantik berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Senyum hangat merekah di wajahnya, "Jangan sungkan, aku juga baru datang." ucapnya saat dilihat wajah menyesal Ino begitu mereka duduk.

"Aku harus mengantar Inojin ke tempat les karena Sai sudah berangkat ke Milan. Padahal dia masih bisa di sini barang tiga hari, kurasa dia menghindariku. Ugh,"

Shion tersenyum mendengar omelan sahabatnya. Sejak menikah dengan Sasuke, praktis Ino juga menjadi dekat dengannya. Itu karena mereka terlalu sering bertemu dalam banyak kesempatan. Sudah bukan hal aneh jika Ino mengeluh tentang Sai ataupun Sai yang sembunyi dari istrinya. Yah, mereka memang jenis pasangan yang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Keanu?"

"Dia baik, kami baru saja mengantarnya memasuki sekolah baru. Kurasa dia senang."

"Syukurlah."

"Hm."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Melewatkan jam dinding kikkuk yang berbunyi nyaring dari sudut cafe.

"Shion."

"Ya?"

"Bagaiman umm..., hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Kami baik. Sidang perceraiannya baru dimulai akhir pekan nanti. Sasuke yang memintanya, dia ingin menghadirinya secara langsung."

"Aku turut menyesal, maaf," ucap Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Shion pelan. Shion tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

"Jangan khawatir, ini yang kami inginkan."

"Sejujurnya, aku berharap, yah, kau tahu, sebagai teman aku ingin melihat kalian bertahan sampai akhir. Setidaknya demi Keanu."

"Ini juga untuknya, Ino," gumam Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkirnya, "Dia terlalu cerdas untuk menilai kepura-puraan kami. Kau sendiri tahu batapa jelinya bocah itu, aku mulai kewalahan dibuatnya."

"Kalian orangtua yang hebat, aku bisa melihat itu."

Shion tersenyum segaris mendengar pujian Ino, "Tentu. Setiap orang tua memang harus menjadi hebat untuk anak-anaknya."

Ino mengangguk samar sambil menarik genggamannya. Ia tahu, apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan mampu memperbaiki rumah tangga Sasuke dan Shion. Sejak awal, mereka bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar berniat membentuk keluarga. Mungkin karena itulah, meski hampir enam tahun bersama, bias-bias cinta tidak juga muncul diantara mereka.

"Kudengar Sakura akan kembali."

Ino menoleh dan mendapati wajah cantik perempuan di depannya menjadi tak terbaca.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk. "Hinata yang mengatakannya, besok mungkin mereka sudah sampai."

"Sasuke pasti bahagia mendengar itu."

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat mendengar kalimat Shion. Seolah menangkap ketidakberesan di sana.

"Tidak juga," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat diam, "Diantara kami, justru dia yang paling tidak antusias."

"Yang di hati tentu tak ada yang tahu kan, Ino?" seloroh Shion sambil menyeruput kopinya pelan, "Aku mungkin saja mengenalinya lebih baik dari kalian."

Ino mengedikkan bahu, bingung mau menanggapi bagaimana. Membicarakan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke di depan istri Sasuke rasanya sedikit tak pantas, bahkan meski sebentar lagi mereka berpisah.

"Aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Sasuke terpuruk saat itu. Dia hanya berbalik dengan rahang mengeras setiap kali aku kekanakan menyindir cinta konyolnya pada Sakura," Shion tersenyum miris, "Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Aku beruntung dia tidak pernah sekalipun memukul atau menendangku keluar rumahnya."

"Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu," protes Ino cepat, "Yah, wajahnya memang dingin dan mengerikan, tapi dia tidak akan menyakiti perempuannya."

"Rasanya tidak seperti itu yang kudengar."

"Dia playboy, tapi bukan sadism."

Shion hanya mengangkat bahu pelan sambil tersenyum santai, wajahnya sudah lebih tenang dari yang tadi. "Kami melewati masa menyenangkan bersama Keanu. Setidaknya, meski aku tidak mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, aku masih memiliki Keanu yang akan terus mencintaiku. Bocah itu adalah level tertinggi dari semua kebahagianku."

Ino tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Shion. Ia tahu, Shion adalah orang yang kuat. Terbiasa bergelut di dunia model yang kejam membuatnya siap menghadapi segala jenis kepahitan hidup. Bahkan kehamilan yang seharusnya menghancurkan karirnya, justru membawanya semakin melambung dan menyelamatkan posisi Sasuke yang nyaris di depak dari Uchiha corp.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana kacaunya Sasuke yang mengetuk kamar hotelnya sesaat setelah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke empat. Laki-laki itu terbang dari Konoha ke Bali hanya untuk memberitahunya bahwa Shion hamil. Ia hampir saja melempari Sasuke dengan vas bunga kalau Sai tidak mencekalnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." gumam Sasuke lebih seperti racauan tak jelas. Membuat ia semakin histeris dan Sai yang mengerenyit heran.

"Jangan minta maaf pada istriku Bung," ucap Sai seolah Ino tidak sedang tersedu di pelukannya, "Minta maaflah pada Shion. Kau baru saja menghancurkan hidup seseorang."

"Kupikir kau akan menunggu Sakura, dasar bangsat." Makinya sekali lagi. Ia tahu Sasuke playboy -meski mengaku insyaf setelah kepergian Sakura- tapi ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bertindak seceroboh itu. Mendapatkan bayi karena mabuk? Sungguh tidak bisa diterima akal warasnya. "Bagaimana kalau Sakura kembali? Bagaimana kalau-."

"Ino," Sai mengeratkan, "Biarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan masalahnya, jangan terus menekannya."

"Tapi bangsat ini-"

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti kita harus terus berduka, darling." ucapnya bijak, "Mungkin memang sudah saatnya, iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya,"

Ino memutus ingatannya saat suara Shion kembali terdengar, Ia kembali meluruskan pandangan ke arah model cantik itu. "Kenapa tidak satupun diantara kalian mencari Sakura. Aku yakin, kalau kalian serius pasti tidak sulit menemukannya."

"Kau benar," ucap Ino dengan dagu tertopang, "Tapi, Sakura memang tidak ingin satupun dari kami mencarinya. Dia meninggalkan sepucuk surat di kamarku. Mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali, jadi kami hanya perlu menunggu."

"Dan kalian menurutinya?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Sedikit aneh karena Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama," ucap Shion penasaran, "Maksudku, kau tahu dia seperti apa."

"Entahlah, kurasa Sasuke punya pertimbangan sendiri."

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, rasanya aku ingin menjambak atau menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Itu akan terlihat dramatis dan keren seperti di drama-drama."

Ino meringis menanggapi ucapan Shion. Ia tahu itu hanya candaan. "Kurasa aku juga, dia meninggalkanku bersama banyak pekerjaan di palang merah. Aku bahkan sampai lupa mengganti celana dalamku karena menyelesaikan laporan tahunan miliknya. Sial."

Keduanya tertawa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura benar-benar ada di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Tbc

Sabar-sabarrrr... masih Tbc, chapter depan masih pendek lagi. Jangan salahkan saya, saat itu, kemampuan saya sudah sampai batasnya. Ngomong-ngomong, haruskah saya mengubah rated-nya? sepertinya chapt lalu sedikit menjurus. chapt. depan masih ada lagi. Mohon masukannya teman-teman.

mulai chapter ini, bacalah dengan lebih hati-hati, dan jangan terbawa emosi. okay?

untuk Sasusaku lovers, sekali lagi saya tekankan, saya bukan haters pasangan bahagia itu. tuduhan yang mengatakan saya benci Sakura juga tidak benar. dia memang bukan favorit saya, tapi saya tidak pernah membencinya. seperti yg selalu saya lakukan saat menulis, membacalah dengan hati yang tenang dan terbuka. itu akan sangat berguna dalam memahami plot yg terbangun.

terimakasih semua, salam sayang - Beb


	9. Chapter 9

'Teme, aku melihat Neji di rumah utama. Sepertinya Sakura-chan sudah datang.'

Pesan singkat Naruto terus dipandanginya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Sakura datang, itu bagus. Ia senang. Lalu apa lagi? Ia tidak mungkin langsung menyambar kunci mobil lalu tancap gas menuju kediaman Hyuuga kan? Itu sama saja cari mati. Sakura adalah istri seseorang sekarang. Dia bukan lagi gadis cantik teman sekampus yang merangkap cinta pertamanya lagi. Sial, berapa kalipun ia mengingatkan diri, ia tetap merasa frustasi.

"Jauhi Sakura. Dia istriku."

Desisan Neji malam itu terasa menusuk pendengarannya. Ia menyeringai melihat jenius Hyuuga yang dielu-elukan terlihat pias dalam pendar kekalahan.

"Hanya di atas kertas." cibirnya sambil meludahi sisi jalan. Bajingan Sasuke masih bersemayam dalam dirinya, menguasai 99%, sisanya tidur pulas dalam ketakutan. Takut kehilangan Sakura. Takut menerima kenyataan kalau pagi tadi Sakura dan Neji resmi mengikat janji di katedral kediaman Hyuuga -dan dia menerobos masuk seperti perampok untuk mengacaukannya. Endingnya? tentu saja dia yang dilempar keluar seperti sampah oleh pengawal bangsawan itu.

"Kau tidak berhak menilai keluargaku."

"Oh ya?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji dengan seringai sombong, ia menepuk bahu Neji seolah ada debu di sana, "Coba tanyakan pada istri cantikmu itu, siapa yang menghangatkan ranjangnya selama ini."

Ia kembali menyeringai. Ia puas melihat bagaimana Neji mengepalkan tangan dengan gigi gemeretuk menahan amarah. Ia tertawa keras -dan sumbang- setelahnya, menikmati kemenangannya mempecundangi Neji. Meski bersamaan dengan itu ada rasa sakit menghujam jantungnya.

"Sasuke?" Seorang perempuan berambut merah mengerenyit heran melihatnya masih berdiri memandangi jendela, "Kau masih di sini? Kukira Ino bilang pagi ini ada pertemuan penting."

"Pertemuan?" tanyanya bingung, ia tidak merasa memiliki pertemuan, "Pertemuan apa?"

Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahu pelan, "Oh ya, aku mengcancel seluruh agenda sampai siang nanti," ucap perempuan itu santai, "Jadi kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan-, yah kau tau maksudku."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku kadang bertanya-tanya Karin, bosmu itu aku atau Ino."

"Dia lebih mengerikan sebenarnya," Ucap Karin dengan nada bercanda. "Pergilah, biar aku yang urus di sini." imbuhnya sambil melenggang santai keluar ruangan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi itu. Ino dan karin selalu bersekongkol mengatur hidupnya. Bukannya tak profesional, tapi mungkin itu karena Karin mengikuti dengan baik perjalanan hidupnya hingga mencapai kesuksesan di waktu yang lumayan singkat. Dia memang cukup lama menjadi sekretaris di Uchiha corp. sebelumnya ia adalah sekretaris Itachi yang memegang cabang di Kumo, tapi karena alasan pribadi ia meminta pindah ke Konoha.

Perempuan itu cukup sial diawal kepindahannya, bagaimana tidak, ia sangat jauh berbeda dengan sang kakak yang mendapat julukan anak ajaib. Sasuke sembilan tahun lalu adalah pemuda depresi yang hanya tahu caranya menguras kas perusahaan untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Tak heran kalau akhirnya para pemegang saham berniat mendepaknya. Kalau bukan karena permintaan khusus Itachi untuk mendampingi sang adik, rasa-rasanya Karin juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

 _'Kita berkumpul di markas'_

* * *

"Kau terlambat tuan besar." desis Ino begitu Sasuke mengambil tempat di hadapannya, laki-laki itu hanya mengedikkan bahu malas.

"Aku sibuk."

"Omong kosong," potong Ino cepat, "Aku sudah meminta Karin mengosongkan jadwalmu."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan campuri urusanku."

"Ck, ini yang terakhir, jangan khawatir."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu."

Ino hanya melengos mendengar protes Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama-sama -minus Sakura yang bergabung saat kuliah- jadi ia terbiasa 'mengurusi' dua sahabat laki-lakinya itu. Yah, meski harus diakui, tindakannya tidak selalu berbuah manis.

"Oi Teme, kau sudah datang."

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto yang muncul dengan seringai lebarnya. Sekali gerakan ia sudah kembali duduk di kursi yang sepertinya tadi di tempatinya -karena ada jejak ramen di meja.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah bertemu Sakura-chan semalam," ucapnya sumringah, "Dia tetap cantik ttebayo."

"Naruto pelankan suaramu," desis Ino sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Orang-orang mengenalimu bodoh."

"Ah, gomen. Hehehe."

"Jadi, apa dia akan menemui kita?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Um, aku lupa menanyakannya, "

Ino mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat polos gubernur wilayah Konoha itu. Sampai sekarang ia masih heran, bagaimana temannya itu bisa terpilih menjadi gubernur? Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Tapi dia bilang merindukan kita ttebayo."

"Tolong berikan nomor ponselku padanya, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Jangan memarahinya Ino-chan. Itu kan sudah lama berlalu, sekarang kita buka lembaran baru. Iya kan Sasuke?"

Tidak ada suara.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sa-su-keee."

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya di sebut, entah oleh Naruto atau Ino. Ia sudah tidak fokus pada pembicaraan mereka sejak Naruto mengatakan bertemu Sakura. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan sosok Sakura yang ditemuinya sebulan lalu di bandara.

"Merencanakan sesuatu, Sasuke?" tanya Ino penuh selidik, matanya menyipit untuk menguliti ketidakberesan lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak."

"Bohong," Ino lagi-lagi mendengus pelan, "Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sakura. Tapi aku tidak akan mendukungmu untuk ide gila apapun yang berkaitan dengan menghancurkan keluarga mereka. Titik."

Ganti Sasuke yang mendengus mendengar kata-kata pedas Ino. Dasar ibu-ibu pecinta drama, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke tidak begitu ttebayo," bela Naruto cepat, "Iya kan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Nah, liat kan? Hn-nya Sasuke patut di curigai Narutooo..."

"Ino-chan masih PMS ya?"

"Sial. Mati saja kau Naruto."

"Tuh kan, kau emosi lagi. Huh, sayang tidak ada Sai."

"Jangan sebut bajingan itu."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan mendengar dua makhluk pirang di sampingnya masih beradu mulut tak karuan. Biasanya, dalam situasi begini ia akan menemani Sai bermain catur, atau kabur untuk sesaat. Tapi hari ini Sai masih di Milan untuk persiapan pameran tunggalnya. Jadilah ia sendiri menikmati kesialan dan secangkir kopi pahit yang sudah Ino pesankan sebelumnya.

"Sakura, kalau kau di sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?"

* * *

"Bagaimana sidangnya?" Ino langsung menanyainya sebelum ia sempat mendudukkan diri di kursi. Ia sempat mendelik memperingatkan, bukannya apa, saat ini Keanu tengah bersamanya. Ia tidak ingin puteranya mendengar pembicaraan menyangkut perceraian orang tuanya. "Ah, gomen." Ino segera tersadar, "Inojin-kun, tolong ajak Keanu bermain di taman ya, Mama siapkan makan malam kesukaan kalian."

Inojin yang tengah asyik dengan kotak gamenya mendongak mendengar suara Ino. Ia cemberut sejenak sebelum Ino memberinya kode 'pembicaraan orang dewasa' dengan matanya -dan Inojin selalu menyerah dengan itu. Ia segera bangkit dari duduk lalu mengambil peralatan lukisnya dan berjalan mendekati Keanu.

"Ayo Keanu, kutunjukkan teknik lukisku yang baru."

Keanu yang tengah sibuk dengan tasnya menoleh pada Inojin, "Tapi aku tidak suka lukis Nii-san" ucapnya polos

Inojin hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menarik pelan Keanu keluar ruang tamu rumahnya, "Tidak papa, pokoknya keluar dari sini. Mamaku sepertinya akan menghajar Ayahmu karena terlambat menjemputmu, lebih baik kita tidak melihatnya."

Keanu memandang Inojin penuh minat, "Benarkah?"

"Hmm...," Inojin mengangguk, "Sepertinya semua laki-laki takut pada Mamaku, paman Naruto juga. Papa apalagi."

"Kalau kau bagaimana?"

Mereka telah sampai di taman keluarga Yamanaka yang luas. Inojin mengarahkan mereka menuju gazebo kecil di bawah pohon sakura. Itu adalah spot favoritnya untuk melukis.

"Aku hanya anak kecil yang malang," ucapnya sambil menyiapkan peralatan, "Lagipula Mama jarang marah padaku karena menganggap aku anak yang manis."

"Eh? Nii-san kan cowok, kok manis sih," protes Keanu cemberut.

"Yah mana aku tahu." ucap Inojin acuh tak acuh.

"Ish."

"Jangan cemberut, kau jadi mirip perempuan kalau cemberut."

"Apa? Tidak. Aku kan mirip ayah, orang-orang bilang begitu kok."

Inojin mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah rubik kecil bermotif abstrak. "Kau suka rubik kan? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama membelinya, hanya belum sempat kuberikan padamu. Itu oleh-oleh dari perkemahanku dulu."

Mata Keanu kembali bersinar menerima barang impiannya. "Terimaksih Nii-san. Kau baik sekali."

"Dari dulu memang aku baik," gerutu Inojin malas. Ia mulai menggores pensilnya di atas sketsa. Baru beberapa menit, Mimik wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah, "Hey Keanu, ngomong-ngomong, kalau diberi pilihan berlibur, kau mau pergi dengan ayah atau ibumu?"

"Hah?"

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hak asuh?"

"Kami akan membicarakannya." ucap Sasuke sambil menyesap kopinya. Ia memang sengaja singgah di rumah Ino untuk menitipkan Keanu sepulang dari pengadilan. Malam ini ada investor yang harus ditemuinya, sedangkan Shion masih sibuk mengurus kontrak dan kepindahannya ke prancis. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Keanu seorang diri di rumah karena nenek Chiyo sedang ada urusan di mension uchiha.

"Keanu masih di bawah umur, kurasa Shion yang akan memenangkannya."

"Tidak masalah."

"Yang benar saja."

"Kami sudah sepakat meminta pendapat Keanu," pandangan Sasuke menembus dinding kaca yang menghalanginya, di luar sana, Keanu tampak ceria sedang bercanda dengan Inojin. "Dia boleh memilih dan kami tidak akan menghalangi keinginannya. Dia adalah prioritas."

"Kau benar," gumam Ino sembari menopang dagu, pandangannya menoleh ke objek yang sama dengan Sasuke, "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta Inojin untuk membujuk Keanu agar memilihmu." Ino mengerling sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke. Yang dilihat hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya malas.

"Bukannya kau sudah janji tidak akan ikut campur?"

"Aku cuma mau membantu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau ini tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang lain."

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku harus pergi, tolong jaga Keanu."

"Tsk. Seperti aku akan meracuninya saja." gerutu Ino dengan mata terputar dramatis.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Ino yang kini beralih menatap Keanu dan Inojin di gazebo luar. Kadang Ino merasa, Keanu adalah keajaiban. Ia masih ingat bagaimana depresinya Sasuke sebelum kehadiran bocah tampan itu. Bajingan Sasuke yang sedang patah hati benar-benar mengerikan. Tidak satu dua kali Sai terpaksa menjemput Sasuke tengah teler di bar atau kedapatan terkapar di pinggir jalan. Juga ia yang hampir tiap minggu mendapat jatah telfon dari Mikoto yang mengeluh tentang kegagalannya mendidik Sasuke.

Uchiha corp nyaris colaps karena sang direktur hoby foya-foya. Tak ada hal baik bisa dilihat dari prodigy Sasuke yang dikenalnya seumur hidup itu. Semua orang mencibir, bahkan menyingkir. Beberapa diantaranya mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah produk gagal klan Uchiha. Naruto sampai harus berurusan dengan hukum karena menghajar si penghina di sebuah gala dinner.

Pada akhirnya, badai memang harus berlalu. Kedatangan malaikat penolong utusan Itachi-nii, kehamilan Shion, kejatuhan Uchiha corp., berangsur-angsur semua itu menjadi sejarah yang menguntungkan. Sasuke adalah jenius. Ia meyakininya sejak dulu. Meski sahabatnya itu menutupinya dengan menjadi seorang Don Juan, pada akhirnya kejeniusannya tetap akan terpakai. Empat tahun setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke berangsur-angsur berdamai dengan dirinya. Sasuke mengakui dan bertanggungjawab atas kehamilan seorang model papan atas bernama Shion , meminta maaf secara terbuka kepada seluruh jajaran direksi dan pemegang saham, juga bekerja sepuluh kali lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Tidak satu kali ia mendiskusikannya dengan Sai dan Naruto, mungkinkah itu bentuk pelampiasan Sasuke yang baru? -Terus bekerja dan berada di kantor sepanjang waktu. Tapi Sai hanya mengatakan tentang membayar sesuatu yang terbuang, dan Naruto menganggapnya sebagai semangat masa muda yang terus membara-mengingatkannya pada guru olahraga nyentrik di tingkat atas.

"Kau melamun, Ma?"

Ino menolehkan pandangan saat di dengarnya suara Inojin menegurnya dengan nada heran. Inojin berdiri satu meter dari tempatnya dengan dua gelas orange juss di tangan. Ia kembali menoleh ke gazebo, Keanu masih khusyuk bersama rubiknya.

"Seperti bukan kau saja." gumam Inojin sambil bergegas meneruskan langkah.

"Inojin-kun," panggil Ino saat dilihatnya Inojin mulai menjauh. Yang dipanggil hanya menelengkan kepala dengan tatapan 'Ada apa'-nya, "Tolong sayangi Keanu ya, dia sedang butuh seseorang sekarang."

"Tidak masalah," ucapnya sambil kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Lapipula, Keanu juga selalu bisa mengingatkanku pada seseorang." gumamnya sesaat sebelum melewati pintu yang terbuka.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pelan memasuki lobi Uchiha corp. Di sampingnya, Park Hoon tengah membawa sebuah proposal investasi sembari menjelaskan beberapa hal. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan klien baru dari Suna. Seorang pemuda kaya raya dengan wajah sedingin es. Saat pertama kali bertemu, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tengah melihat dirinya sendiri sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Sasuke-sama," suara salah seorang recepsionis mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Park Hoon. Ia melangkah mendekati meja recepsionist itu. "Ada pesan dari Karin-san, Anda diminta segera menuju ruangannya."

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke tahu Karin adalah orang yang perfeksionis. Meski mulutnya sering mengumpati hasil kerjanya di awal mereka bersama, tapi Karin bukan seseorang yang akan menitipkan pesan semacam itu. Karin akan langsung menelfonnya jika ada yang tidak beres dengan pekerjaannya. Kalau sampai harus berpesan, pasti untuk sesuatu yang penting dan tidak bisa dibicarakan lewat telfon.

"Ada seseorang menunggu anda," ucap recepsionist cantik bernama Tamaki itu. "Sepertinya belum membuat janji, tapi Karin san sendiri yang memintanya menunggu anda."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak begitu Tamaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mungkinkah...?

* * *

Tbc

Oopss, jangan emosi liat kombinasi huruf itu ya, hehehe...

Mengenai Sarada, dia umur 10 hampir 11. saat menuliskannya, saya menempatkan mereka sudah setingkat SMP. saya lupa untuk cek, anak SMP itu umur berapa. gomen. tapi anggap saja dia genius, kan keturunan uchiha. ;)

mengenai typos, jujur saya sudah membaca ulang, tapi yah, seperti itulah. typos masih selalu lolos. maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.

terimaksih yg sudah membaca, terutama yg meninggalkan pesan. salam sayang- beb


	10. Chapter 10

"Lama sekali," gerutu Karin begitu ia keluar dari pintu lift. Di lantai ini hanya ada dua ruangan pegawai, satu ruangan miliknya, satu untuk Karin. Park Hoon dan satu orang lagi memiliki meja khusus di depan pintu ruangannya. Sebuah sofa juga disiapkan untuk menampung tamu jika ada janji kunjung dengannya. Tapi hari ini, sofa itu sedikit kurang beruntung karena sepertinya Karin sudah duduk gelisah di sana selama berjam-jam. "Rapat sudah selesai sejam yang lalu, kemana saja kau, brengsek."

Oh Sasuke selalu benci dengan mulut comberan itu, meski harus diakui itu ampuh untuk beberapa situasi.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke masih dengan mode tenang dan santainya, "Kau menerima tamu tanpa persetujuanku?"

Karin memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sekali gerakan ia menyeret Sasuke menuju ruangannya.

"Park Hoon pastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu Sasuke sampai ku izinkan. Mengerti?"

"Siap." ucap Park Hoon sambil meluruskan badan dan memberi tanda hormat ala militer.

"Bagus." ucap Karin sambil menutup pintu ruangannya dengan tergesa.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau punya anak selain Keanu,"

Sasuke berjengit dengan sebelah alis terangkat mendengar kalimat Karin. Tatapannya tajam dengan pandangan menolak. Ia baru saja menghadapi klien yang duduk diam bak tembok es. Butuh keahlian khusus untuk membaca apa keinginannya, dan begitu sampai di kantor, tiba-tiba harus mendengar kabar yang nyaris membuatnya sport jantung. Yang benar saja.

"Dia ada di ruanganmu. Astaga, aku tahu kau tampan Sasuke, tapi aku bisa mati kalau terus-terusan menerima kejutan macam ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Apa lagi? Anak itu tentu saja," desis Karin tak sabar. Ia berputar cepat di tempat duduknya, menghadap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget, "Tunggu, kau yakin tidak ada lagi selain Shion yang... yah, kau tau maksudku."

Sasuke mendengus melihat ekspresi meremehkan Karin. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah."

"Oh sial. Sudah kuduga,"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya saat dirasanya Karin tak cukup mampu membuatnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Lagipula perempuan itu hanya mengomel tak jelas sejak tadi.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Menemuinya, tentu saja," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu ruangan Karin, "Aku harus memastikannya sendiri. Kau tahu, Uchiha tidak mudah diklaim." sebuah smirk jumawa dihadiahkannya pada Karin yang hanya mendengus sebal.

"Dasar sombong."

* * *

"Sarada?"

Remaja tanggung yang tengah asik menatap keluar jendela itu menoleh cepat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati siapa yang datang.

"Paman," sapanya sambil beringsut mendekati Sasuke, "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," jawab Sasuke tanpa meninggalkan pandangan herannya dari Sarada. Ia berjalan menuju sofa di tengah ruangan, sarada mengikutinya dari belakang. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini."

"Kau cukup populer," ucap Sarada tanpa beban. Pandangannya menginspeksi seluruh ruang kerja Sasuke dengan teliti, "Aku suka ruanganmu, sangat terkontrol."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar opini Sarada. Tentu saja itu benar, ia sudah berubah jadi perfeksionis sejak berhasil bangkit dari kehilangan ibu gadis itu. Oh tidak, jangan lagi tentang Sakura.

"Jadi, ada hal apa mencariku?"

Sarada mengedikkan bahu enggan. "Entahlah, sekadar memastikan, mungkin?"

"Memastikan?" Sasuke menatap Sarada tajam, "Apa Sakura tahu kau menemuiku."

"Tidak," Sarada menyeruput teh di depannya, mungkin Karin yang menyiapkannya tadi. "Aku bilang akan menemui teman kemahku."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sasuke bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar ingin memeluk Sarada sekarang. Ada sesuatu dalam gadis itu yang terus menariknya mendekat. Ia seperti berharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri bahkan takut untuk mengucapkannya.

Sarada sendiri tampak gelisah dengan terus terusan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Paman, apa kau percaya kalau ada orang yang sangat mirip di dunia ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Kalau kebetulan sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Memiliki gesture yang mirip?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya kecuali kalau mereka berhubungan darah."

"Lalu menurutmu, apa kau dan aku-," Sarada menghentikan ucapannya, matanya lurus menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Nafasnya terasa mencekat, "-mirip?"

M-I-R-I-P. Sasuke tidak tahu berapa kali kata itu terputar di kepalanya. Kedua mata hitam di depannya memang benar-benar seperti fotocopy miliknya. Sasuke juga bisa melihat mata yang sama pada Keanu dengan sorot lebih kekanakan. Matanya masih belum meninggalkan jelaga hitam Sarada saat tiba-tiba ia mengingat bisikan Madara -sang kakek- sesaat sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya, Seorang Uchiha dibuktikan melalui matanya. Dunia Sasuke berputar cepat, kenangan demi kenangan kembali menyeruak. Sakura, malam panas mereka, pernikahan sakura, kepergian Sakura, Sakura, sakura, sakura. Bagaimana-

"A -ayah?"

Mata Sasuke berembun tiba-tiba, tubuhnya bergetar. Dadanya sesak karena jantungnya bekerja tak sesuai irama. Ia tahu, ia merasakannya. Bodohnya dia selama ini hanya memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Harusnya sejak pertemuan mereka ia sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Sarada lebih dari sekadar anak cinta pertama yang masih di cintainya. Sarada lebih dari itu.

"Sarada."

Ini bukan pertemuan yang diharapkannya. Ia ingin moment yang lebih layak untuk bertemu dengan puterinya. Sesuatu yang bisa mereka kenang bersama setelah sekian tahun terpisah. Sesuatu yang manis, seperti hal-hal yang disukai Sakura.

"Jangan menangis, Ayah."

Pada akhirnya, dia hanyalah seseorang yang gagal dalam banyak hal. Gagal mempertahankan Sakura -dulu-, gagal mempertahankan harapan Keanu, gagal mengenali puterinya sendiri.

"Sarada, maafkan aku."

"Tidak papa," Sarada berujar kalem, ia mengangsurkan sebuah saputangan putih dengan bordir bunga sakura di sudutnya, "Aku juga tidak merasa yakin."

Sasuke mengusap airmatanya dengan tangan, tak ingin membuat saputangan Sarada basah. Lagipula, ia sungguh tak layak dengan itu. Sarada kembali memasukkan saputangannya ke dalam tas saat dilihatnya Prodigy Uchiha itu lebih mempercayai tangannya untuk menyeka airmata.

Ruangan sunyi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sasuke dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, dan Sarada dengan kebingungannya menempatkan diri. Tadinya ia tidak ingin _to the point_ mengenai hubungan mereka. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memaksanya berbicara di luar apa yang sudah direncanakan. Ia benar-benar menyesalinya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan paman Sasuke berubah canggung tiba-tiba.

"Apa-," Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, menelan saliva dan mengatur kembali deru nafas yang sedikit mencekik"-aku boleh memelukmu?"

Sarada bangkit dari duduknya lalu membuka kedua tangannya sedikit. Ia tidak berkata apapun, bahkan menganggukpun tidak. Tapi Sasuke cukup yakin kalau gadis itu tak keberatan.

"Terimakasih," Sasuke segera bangkit lalu menenggelamkan Sarada yang hanya setinggi dadanya, "Aku tahu aku adalah ayah yang buruk, aku bahkan tidak mencarimu setelah pertemuan itu,"

Sarada hanya diam. Sebelah pendengarannya memperhatikan ucapan Sasuke, sebelah yang lain mendengar degup jantung sang ayah yang jauh dari kata tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku menebus semua ini, maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih, "Maafkan aku, anakku."

Sarada mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk pelan punggung sang ayah, "Tidak papa Ayah, itu tidak masalah."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, memperhatikan wajah tenang Sarada. Airmuka anak itu sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang terlihat kusut dan kalut. Ia tertawa konyol setelahnya, bukan tertawa terbahak hanya jenis yang layak untuk mentertawakan diri sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Sarada mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Bagaimana tidak heran kalau dua detik yang lalu Sasuke masih menangis bak aktor melodrama dan sekarang tertawa aneh seperti itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat, masih dengan tawanya. Kali ini diselingi gelengan kepala seolah ia tak mempercayai sesuatu. "Kurasa aku terkena karma. Aku seperti berada di posisi ayahku saat aku memutuskan meninggalkan rumah," Ia membimbing Sarada duduk kembali, kini mereka duduk bersisian, "Aku melihat bahunya bergetar, itu adalah pertama kalinya seumur hidupku. dan aku melenggang santai seperti sedang mengikuti fashion show,"

Sarada mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti dimana benang merah cerita itu dengan kondisi mereka sekarang.

"Ya, ya. Kasus kita memang berbeda, sayang." Sasuke meminum teh Sarada hingga tandas, ia benar-benar butuh asupan cairan sekarang, "Tapi perasaan orangtua sepertinya memang selalu sedikit berlebihan jika menyangkut anak-anaknya."

"Apa kau sedang membahas masalah umur?" Sarada berujar tak yakin, "Aku pernah membacanya, saat seseorang menua, perasaannya jadi lebih sensitif. Tapi kau masih cukup muda, kurasa."

Sasuke tertawa -lagi. Hari ini entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa. Ia tidak ingat kapan sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Diacaknya rambut Sarada pelan. Keduanya berbincang sejenak hingga Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu," Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. "Apa Sakura yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya penuh minat, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku mendengar mereka membicarakannya," gumam Sarada pelan, ada nada menyesal tersirat di dalamnya, "Mama dan Otousan."

"Aa-, Neji." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Ingatannya kembali memutar pertemuan terakhir mereka di selatan Konoha. Ia yang bajingan, berusaha merusak kemenangan Neji dengan memberitahukan hal konyol mengenai Sakura. Sesuatu yang terus disesalinya. Setelah pertemuan itu dan kabar menghilangnya mereka Sasuke baru menyadari, ia sudah menghancurkan Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri.

Keduanya tiba-tiba terdiam dalam suasana canggung.

"Ayah,"

Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya tatapan Sarada fokus pada cangkir teh yang kini tak berisi.

"Aku menyayangimu," gumamnya, "Aku juga cukup senang mengetahui kalau ayahku sekeren dirimu,"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Sarada yang berniat melucu.

"Tapi-," Sarada menoleh padanya, kedua manik hitamnya bertemu dengan Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu,"

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa ada dynamit yang siap meledak, sekelebat rasa nyeri muncul secepat kilat. Ini adalah perasaan yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian sepuluh tahun silam. Sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaris gagal berjalan hingga saat ini.

"Pertemuan ini, cukup kita saja."

Sasuke yakin, ia sedang di hukum sekarang.

* * *

tbc

chapter ini adalah chapter yg paling tidak saya suka. saya merasakan miss di dalamnya. entahlah. seperti ada yang kurang. saya sudah berusaha merekonstruksi ulang, tapi tidak berhasil. tolong maafkan saya. *bow


	11. Chapter 11

"Otousan."

Neji tersentak begitu ada tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum samar saat sosok di belakangnya tak berniat melepaskan diri.

"Hei, aku tahu kalau aku tampan, tapi mau sampai kapan kau menempel begitu."

"Ish. Dasar narsis." gerutu gadis itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dengan wajah cemberut. Dilihatnya sang ayah tertawa pelan sambil menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Ada apa? bukannya kau pergi menemui temanmu? Sakura mengatakannya tadi."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati teras rumah Hyuuga.

"Aku tersesat," bohong Sarada, "Jadi kuputuskan kembali. Untung hampir semua penduduk di sini mengenal keluarga Hyuuga."

Neji menghentikan langkahnya, "Benarkah?" Ia menatap Sarada khawatir, "Harusnya beritahu Otousan kalau kau ada keperluan. Aku siap mengantarmu kemana saja."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Otousan."

"Kata-kata macam apa itu,"

Sarada sedikit tersentak mendengar suara sang ayah yang tiba-tiba berubah tegas dan menghujam. Ia tak pernah menerima ini sebelumnya, itu membuatnya sedikit merasa nyeri di dada.

"Aku ayahmu, semua yang berhubungan denganmu tidak ada yang berkonotasi merepotkan dalam hidupku," suara Neji kembali terdengar. Tetap tegas dan penuh penekanan "Ingatkan dirimu untuk tidak mengucapkannya lagi sarada."

Neji kembali meneruskan langkah, meninggalkan Sarada yang mematung di tempat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia samasekali tidak berniat serius dengan ucapannya. Itu hanya akal-akalan agar sang ayah tak menanyainya lebih jauh. Sepertinya ia sedang sial, atau mungkin suasana hati sang ayah saja yang terlanjur buruk. Apapun itu, Sarada jadi merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Nona?" selenting suara menegurnya samar, "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

seseorang dengan pakaian khas Hyuuga berjalan ke arahnya, ia tidak tahu siapa, tapi sepertinya dia juga seorang hyuuga. Terlihat dari iris matanya.

"Aa.. aku mencari Mama, paman." bohongnya dengan mimik dibuat sepolos mungkin. Beruntung ia sempat menghapus cairan bening yang sempat menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Oh, Sakura-san ada di dapur utama. Mari saya antar."

"Terimakasih."

* * *

"Sarada?" Sakura yang tengah membuat adonan cake mengerenyit heran, harusnya Sarada belum kembali jam-jam begini, anak itu bahkan bilang akan pulang setelah makan malam. "Ada apa? kau sudah bertemu temanmu?"

Sarada melangkah gontai mendekati sang ibu, "Tidak."

"Lalu?" tanyanya sembari memasukkan adonannya ke dalam cetakan. "Apa ada masalah? Wajahmu kusut sekali,"

Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahu malas, lalu menjatuhkan separuh tubuhnya di meja bar dengan dahi tertumpu kedua tangan.

"Apa-apaan itu sayang, kau bisa membuat cakenya gagal dengan wajah cemberutmu," goda Sakura sambil memasukkan cakenya ke dalam oven. "Ada apa? mau kau ceritakan? Yah, mungkin saja aku bisa sedikit membantu."

Sarada mengedarkan pandangan ke dapur yang luas itu, "Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyanya heran saat disadarinya tak ada orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, padahal tiga hari ini -selama mereka di konoha- dapur selalu diisi setidaknya empat orang juru masak.

"Aku meminta semua orang kecuali nenek Chiyo mengerjakan yang lain. Malam ini, aku yang akan menyiapkan makanan,"

Sarada mengangguk-angguk sambil ber'oh' tanpa suara.

"Jadi-" Sakura menarik kursi agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Sarada, di depannya beraneka macam sayuran siap digunakan, "-ada apa?"

Sarada menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali menjatuhkan dahinya di meja, membuat Sakura yang tengah mengupas kentang tertawa geli.

"Kurasa, aku sudah membuat Otousan marah."

Sakura menghentikan guliran pisaunya mendengar gumaman Sarada. Ia mendongak untuk memastikan anak itu serius dengan ucapannya. Dan apa yang dilihat benar-benar membuatnya prihatin.

"Itu tidak benar, dia tidak pernah marah padamu. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi aku sudah menyakiti hatinya, Ma."

Alis Sakura terangkat mendengar itu, "Seperti apa?"

"Huh, aku tidak mau membahasnya." gerutu Sarada tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang itu."

Sakura menepuk pundak Sarada pelan saat dirasanya sang puteri tidak juga mau bangkit dari rasa bersalahnya. "Kalau begitu, pergilah minta maaf."

Sarada mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku takut,"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan 'yang benar saja' andalannya.

"Oh baiklah, aku malu."

"Dia Otousanmu, kenapa harus malu? " ucap Sakura kemudian sambil kembali meneruskan kesibukannya dengan kentang, "Setiap orang melakukan kesalahan, kau hanya perlu minta maaf dan berjanji pada dirimu sendiri tidak akan melakukan kebodohan yang sama. Dia pasti mengerti."

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini Sarada mengangkat kepalanya cepat, seperti melihat harapan dalam kesuramannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku mengacaukannya lagi? Otousan sedikit mengerikan saat marah. Yah, aku sering melihatnya seperti itu saat di kantor, tapi dia tidak pernah marah padaku sebelum ini."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar keluhan puterinya, "Kurasa Otousan memang sedikit ada masalah."

"Benarkan," tukas Sarada cepat, puas dengan hipotesa awalnya. "Huh, aku sudah menduganya." Sarada menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Tapi ini aneh, Otousan bukan tipe orang yang senang mencampuradukkan masalah satu dengan yang lainnya. Apa kali ini masalah serius?"

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Sarada. Tangannya masih sibuk mengurusi sayuran sementara pendengarannya menangkap aneka praduga yang Sarada gumamkan.

"Pergilah, temui dia," ucap Sakura saat dirasanya Sarada terlalu banyak mengeluarkan pertimbangan "Kalau Otousan ada masalah, akan jadi nilai tambah jika kau berada di sana untuk menopangnya."

Sarada diam sejenak mendengar ucapan sang ibu, "Lalu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menghiburnya?"

"Aku sibuk sayang, kau tidak lihat?" ucap Sakura dengan nada bercanda, sebelah tangannya mengangkat daun bawang segar, sebelah lainnya mengangkat pisau dapur.

Sarada mendengus melihat itu, "Huh, alasan." gerutunya lalu bangkit dari duduk dan beringsut keluar, "Aku mau istirahat, bangunkan aku satu jam sebelum makan malam."

"Oke sayang, salam untuk Otousan ya, dia pasti ada di perpustakaan."

"Aku tidak bilang akan menemuinya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bilang saja Mama memasak makanan favoritnya."

"Ma."

Sakura tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Sarada. Ia masih berniat menggoda Sarada tapi dilihatnya Ayame memasuki dapur dengan daging segar pesanannya. Ia sedikit menyesal dengan itu, jarang-jarang ia melihat Sarada merajuk karena Neji. Selama ini keduanya selalu kompak dalam segala hal. Ia bahkan selalu merasa sulit untuk memberi pengertian kepada Neji bahwa Sarada sudah beranjak besar dan kebiasaannya memanjakan anak itu sungguh sulit di tolerir.

"Sakura-san, itu sepertinya sudah matang."

suara Ayame yang di ikuti gerakan tangan menunjuk oven membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa."

* * *

Neji masih terpekur di tempat. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah buku tebal bersampul lambang klan Hyuuga, sedangkan satu yang lain memegang sebuah foto usang bergambar beberapa orang dengan pakaian almamater. Itu adalah foto saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sakura hampir lima belas tahun yang lalu. Saat Sakura baru memasuki masa orientasi di kampus. Ia tiga tahun lebih dulu menjadi bagian dari kampus bergengsi itu, tak heran jika saat Sakura menjadi mahasiswanya, ia bisa leluasa mengajukan diri sebagai dewan pendamping, bahkan meski mereka beda jurusan.

Sebenarnya, itu tidak benar-benar pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia beberapa kali memergoki Sakura yang tengah menangis setiap kali keluar dari ruangan Kizashi-san, pasien ayahnya hampir setahun belakangan. Ia mungkin saja merasa kasihan dan lambat laun jatuh cinta, atau sebaliknya. Entah yang mana lebih dulu. Ia hanya ingat suatu pagi di musim dingin, tanpa sungkan ia meminta Otousannya mengajukan ide konyol pada tuan Kizashi. Sebuah perjodohan.

"Jangan khawatir, paman. Aku akan menjaga Sakura dengan tanganku sendiri." ucapnya sembari menunduk takzim pada Kizashi di pertemuan ketiganya. Neji bukanlah lelaki dengan penuh basa-basi. Ia membuktikannya dengan mengatakan akan menikahi Sakura di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tuan Kizashi tersenyum lirih mendengar keseriusannya. Senyum yang tak pernah di sangkanya menjadi hadiah terakhir baginya.

"Sakura, dia tidak memiliki siapapun selain aku," gumamnya lemah di antara suara nyaring monitor kehidupannya, "Aku dan Mebuki, kami menikah tanpa restu. Itu membuat keluarga kami tersingkir dengan mudah,"

Ia hanya diam mendengarkan, tak berniat menyela.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya," Kizashi meneteskan cairan bening dari sudut matanya, "Tapi aku telah membuatnya menderita hampir seumur hidupnya. Aku telah memisahkannya dari Mebuki,"

Airmata Kizashi semakin deras mengalir. Memaksanya yang terbiasa acuh tak acuh tergerak untuk memberi sedikit simpati. Di usapnya bahu Kizashi pelan. Ia pernah mendengar dari ayahnya, Mebuki -istri Kizashi-san- meninggal saat Sakura berumur empat tahun. Mebuki tak tertolong setelah menderita radang paru-paru selama hampir dua tahun. Saat itu mereka tidak sekaya sekarang, bahkan bisa dibilang, kematian sang istrilah yang menjadi titik balik Kizashi-san menjalani hidup.

"Aku adalah Ayah yang gagal," Kizashi kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya bahagia."

"Dia bahagia, Paman," ucapnya pelan, "Aku melihatnya tersenyum setiap hari."

Kizashi tampak mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapannya kala itu. Perlahan sosok renta itu menggenggam tangannya erat, "Berjanjilah akan terus berada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi."

Ia mengangguk, seratus persen penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan melamarnya begitu Paman keluar dari rumah sakit."

Kizashi tak bergeming oleh ucapannya, cengkramannya tetap kuat, "Bahkan jika aku matipun, kau harus menjaga Sakura."

"Paman-"

"Otousan,"

Panggilan dari arah pintu memotong lamunannya. Ia segera memperbaiki duduk, menyelipkan kembali foto tuanya di sela buku silsilah keluarga Hyuuga dan menutupnya segera. Ia sempat menaruh buku itu di atas nakas di sampingnya sebelum kemudian meluruskan punggung, bahunya sedikit sakit karena begitu banyak yang dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Bunyi krieet panjang terdengar saat pintu dibuka lebar, ia menoleh sebagai wujud sambutan untuk pemilik suara yang beringsut mendekatinya.

"Otousan menangis?"

Sarada terpaku sejenak melihat sang ayah bertampang kusut masai, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Neji lalu memeluknya erat. Membuat Neji yang tadi duduk tegak harus kembali bersandar di sofa karena Sarada mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya pelan, bahunya bergetar dalam pelukan sang ayah, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji."

Neji tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap kepala Sarada penuh kasih, "Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya? Aku hanya sedang teringat pada kakekmu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi."

Sarada melepaskan pelukannya, dilihatnya sang ayah yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya, "Be-benarkan?"

"Tentu. Lagipula aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, sepertinya tadi itu sedikit berlebihan."

Sarada memonyongkan bibirnya protes, "Lain kali jangan begitu. Aku kan jadi takut. Ish."

Neji kembali tertawa melihat perubahan drastis pada wajah Sarada. Diacaknya rambut puterinya pelan. Membuat Sarada sedikit berjengit namun kemudian ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Anak itu, sekali lagi memeluk Neji dengan erat, melingkarkan tangannya dengan penuh khidmat. mulutnya terkunci rapat meski bulir bening meluncur dari sudut matanya. Bukan airmata nestapa tentu saja. Itu adalah airmata yang ia gunakan sebagai pengganti rasa syukurnya menjadi puteri seorang Hyuuga Neji. Ia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan, terlahir dari ayah yang berbeda. Tidak pernah dan dia tidak akan mau. Semua yang dimilikinya sekarang, di kelahirannya yang akan datang, akan tetap dipilihnya sebagai jalan hidup.

"Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu itu kan, Sarada?"

Sarada hanya mengangguk, mengalirkan cairan basah di baju sang ayah.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun, bahkan meski orang-orang memintamu,"

Sekali lagi Sarada hanya mengangguk, dengan airmata yang semakin deras. Merasa seolah ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Karena kau, adalah anakku."

* * *

tbc

berakhir tanpa a/n :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Sakura," suara nyaring Ino disertai lambaian tangan adalah yang pertama di lihatnya begitu menutup pintu cafe. Ia tersenyum melihat keceriaan sahabatnya. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka setelah Ino nekat menerobos kediaman Hyuuga di hari kedua Sakura di Konoha. Beruntung Hinata yang memergokinya tengah adu mulut dengan dua penjaga gerbang. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Tuan Hiyashi yang mendapati kegilaannya itu.

"Kau cantik sekali," puji desainer papan atas itu sambil bertukar ciuman pipi dengan Sakura, "Affogato?"

"Cafe au lait," ucap Sakura sembari membuka coat dan menaruhnya di sandaran kursi, "Dan tiramissu."

"Ini masih pagi, minumlah yang sedikit ringan."

"Aku tidak suka espresso nona manis." ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sama dengan Sai biasa mengucapkannya bertahun lalu. Ino memutar matanya demi mendengar itu. Yang benar saja, ia sudah melarang Sai menyebutnya nona manis sejak kelahiran Inojin. Yah, di awal memang terdengar benar-benar manis, tapi semakin sering ia dengar, entah kenapa itu terasa seperti sebuah ledekan.

"Jadi kau akan segera pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk mendengar nada menyesal dari pertanyaan Ino, sejujurnya ia juga ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan si Queen Bee. Rasanya, semalaman suntuk yang meraka habiskan setelah drama penerobos bar-bar ala Ino tidak cukup untuk membayar waktu yang terbuang. Apalagi, saat itu obrolan mereka terus diganggu Naruto yang sewot karena tak diikutkan dalam pembicaraan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Meski jarak Sakura dan Naruto tidak begitu jauh -sama-sama di kompleks perumahan Hyuuga- Naruto tidak punya banyak kesempatan menyandera Sakura. Bagaimana mau melakukannya kalau sang ayah mertua tak pernah lepas memata-matainya.

"Sayang sekali." gumam Ino lagi sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kali ini aku janji akan sering mengabarimu."

"Huh, tetap saja." Ino masih tampak belum puas dengan keadaan mereka, "Padahal, aku ingin mengenalkan Inojin padamu. Aku juga belum bertemu Sarada."

"Inojin?"

"Anakku," Ucap Ino sedikit antusias, "Aku menikah setahun setelahmu, kurasa umurnya tidak akan beda jauh dengan Sarada. Karena, yah kau taulah," Ino nyengir garing disertai isyarat dua tanda kutip yang ia buat sendiri.

Sakura mendengus melihat itu. Tentu saja ia sudah menduga. Ino dan Sai, meski terlihat seperti bunga dan akar jarak jauhnya, selalu terlihat serasi saat bersama. Ino yang bossy dan hobby mengurusi orang tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Sai si seniman kesepian yang pontang-panting membutuhkan 'bimbingan'. Mau bagaimana lagi, keduanya memang seperti sudah jodoh sejak diciptakan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup?"

"Hah?"

Ino berdecak melihat kelambatan responnya, "Hidupmu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Nyonya Hyuuga. Kau menangis di malam pernikahanmu, dan menghilang sehari setelah pemberkatan. Bagaimana aku tidak cemas. Dan setelah semua drama itu kau kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yang benar saja. Hati ini Sakura, hati, bukan tali jemuran." cerocos Ino gemas sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

Sakura menahan tawa melihat betapa dramatisnya Ino mengatakan itu. Meski kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku pig, saat itu aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Yah, kau tahulah, hormon masa muda memang sedikit tak stabil."

"Tapi kau kan bisa menghubungiku setelahnya-" sambar Ino cepat, "-dan bukan sepuluh tahun setelahnya."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tertawa. Reaksi apapun yang sifatnya berlebihan siap ia terima sekarang. Wajar saja jika Ino, Naruto maupun Sasuke marah atas keegoisannya. Selama masa sulit ketiganya terus mendampingi Sakura. Bahkan Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk berhenti kuliah -demi merawat sang Ayah- karena Ino dan Naruto mengatakan akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang dirugikan atas sikap kekanakannya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kau masih memaafkanku setelah semua ini." gumam Sakura dengan nafas berat. Pandangannya tertumpu pada potongan Tiramissu yang tadi dipesannya.

"Yah, asal kau tidak mengulanginya saja."

"Ck. Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk hal-hal semacam itu."

Ino tertawa sambil mengangguk angguk setuju. Diseruputnya Affogato pesanannya hingga tersisa setengah, meninggalkan jejak di tepian cangkir yang ia gunakan.

"Aku selalu berpikir tentang hal-hal buruk selama ini. Aku takut kau mengalami..., kau tau maksudku. Aku pernah bersama orang yang tidak kucintai. Apapun yang dilakukannya tidak terasa benar. Aku tidak ingin..."

"Neji orang yang baik," potong Sakura pelan, tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang kisah cinta mencintai, ia selalu merasa gagal dalam hal itu. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak belajar mencintainya."

"Yah, tentu saja. Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia juga tampan." ucap Ino dengan kerlingan nakalnya, "Aku tidak ingat dia setampan itu saat kita kuliah. Harusnya aku bisa tergila-gila padanya."

"Dan mengabaikan senyum oh-aku-keren-datanglah-padaku-baby-nya Sai? mustahil."

"Senyumnya aneh dan mengerikan, kau ingat kan aku pernah mengatakannya dulu?" ucap Ino dengan nada sok tak antusias, "Aku memberitahumu ketika kau berjalan keluar perpustakaan."

"Ya, ya, ya. Dan kau bilang kau terangsang karenanya," balas Sakura dramatis, "Tentu saja aku ingat Nona, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan pembicaraan paling kotor yang pernah kulakukan."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Kembali menyambung obrolan tak penting mereka dengan beberapa cerita nostalgia. Mentertawakan kekonyolan Ino yang melarikan diri karena kepergok memakai baju sama dengan tiga tamu undangan lainnya di ulang tahun pernikahan Kakashi sensei - dosen favorit mereka, hingga kelucuannya mendesain ulang gaun Hinata karena Hiyashi-sama pingsan melihat betapa banyaknya kulit yang harus terbuka. Sakura sendiri tak heran jika selera Ino bakal sulit di terima orang-orang kebanyakan. _There is something special with her_.

Tringg...

Entah sudah berapa kali lonceng pintu cafe berbunyi, semakin lama semakin sering -seiring matahari yang meninggi. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan memenuhi cafe tempat mereka bercengkrama.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau cafe ini populer." ucap Sakura jengkel. Pembicaraan mereka tidak lagi semulus tadi. Apalagi mereka duduk tepat di tengah ruangan.

"Kopinya enak, wajar kalau ramai," bela Ino santai, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil coat coklatnya yang tersampir di kursi kosong, "Lagipula, bukannya kau akan pergi ke makam?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku bisa mengulur waktu hingga satu dua jam ke depan," ucap Sakura sambil melihat jam di lingkaran tangannya, "Aku menunggu telfon Sarada, tadi dia bilang akan menghubungiku setelah bertemu temannya,"

Ino tak menanggapi ucapan Sakura, ia malah melambaikan tangannya kepada pelayan untuk meminta tagihan.

"Apa-apaan itu, kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku sibuk, gomen," ucap Ino tanpa rasa bersalah. Wajahnya terlihat menarik dengan seringai yang dibuat-buat. Memaksa Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga, "Apa? Begini-begini aku desainer papan atas tahu. Wajar kan kalau aku sibuk."

"Kau sengaja kan, pig."

"Tidak, sumpah."

"Ish, kau ini. Katanya sudah memaafkanku, tapi masih menuntut balas. Yang benar saja."

Ino tertawa garing sambil membayar pesanan mereka pada pelayan yang datang, "Sebagai gantinya, kuundang kau makan malam di rumahku nanti. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil mengenakan coatnya, "Girls night out? Menginap?"

"Makan malam mungkin bisa," ucap Sakura sembari turut memakai coatnya, "Tapi untuk menginap, aku tidak janji. Aku harus meminta izin pada Neji dulu."

"Tidak masalah, hubungi aku apapun keputusannya. Okay?" ucapnya sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Okay."

"Sampai nanti forehead, jangan lupa ajak Sarada, aku akan masak spesial untuk ka-," Ino menghentikan kalimatnya, terlihat kaget sejenak namun menyipitkan mata tajam setelahnya, membuat Sakura refleks memutar badan untuk melihat apa yang membuat sahabat pirangnya itu berubah tiba-tiba -dan dia hampir melakukan hal yang sama. "-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Ino melirik Sakura sekilas sambil duduk kembali, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah ia meninggalkan dua sahabatnya itu untuk menyelesaikan kisah menggantung mereka? atau sebaiknya ia tetap ada diantara mereka agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman? Entahlah, rasanya ini lebih sulit dari memilih koleksi untuk dipamerkan di awal musim nanti.

"Tidak papa Pig, kau boleh pergi." gumam Sakura yang melihat kegelisahan sahabatnya. Ia mungkin tak merasa nyaman duduk berduaan dengan Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti ia harus menyandera Ino. Lagipula ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar Nona Bossy." gerutu Sasuke dengan wajah sebal.

Ino melotot mendengar itu. Sial, mana mungkin ia bisa tenang kalau begini. Sasuke sahabatnya, mereka sudah bersama sejak masih memakai popok dan menangis berebut dot, mana mungkin ia tak tahu jalan pikirannya. Mustahil.

"Sampai ketemu nanti Sakura," ucapnya sambil kembali berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "Dan kau, jangan macam-macam." desisnya sambil menunjuk dada Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia melewati bungsu uchiha itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ancaman Ino. Dari semua hal yang dimiliki si pirang bossy, selalu ikut campur adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Meski harus diakui, di masa lalu ia selamat karena hal itu.

"Kopi tubruk," ucapnya pada pelayan sesaat setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tadi di tempati Ino. Pandangannya awas menghujam Sakura yang tampak tenang dalam diamnya.

"Kau ingin aku yang bertanya atau kau dengan sukarela menjelaskannya?" ucapnya datar dan penuh penekanan. Ia sudah hampir meledak tentu saja, tapi situasi ini jelas tak menguntungkan untuk saling menyulut emosi.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata mendengar kalimat Sakura. Ini adalah Sakura yang berbeda dengan yang ditemuinya hampir dua bulan lalu -terlihat gugup, juga bukan Sakura dari masa lalu. Sakura terlihat tenang dan siap dengan benteng tempurnya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Dia anakku," desis Sasuke tajam, "Mana mungkin bukan urusanku."

"Oh ya? aku lupa kau pernah menganggapku ada."

"Sakura."

"Hentikan Sasuke," potong Sakura tegas, "Apapun yang kau katakan, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau dia anak kami."

"Benarkah?" cibir Sasuke meremehkan, bayangan Sarada menemuinya melintas begitu saja, "Dia seorang Uchiha."

"Omong kosong."

"Brengsek," maki Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja kasar, "Aku tidak sudi anakku dibesarkan oleh mereka."

"Siapa yang kau sebut mereka, Sasuke?" Sakura jelas tak suka Sasuke menyebut klan suaminya dengan cara seperti itu. Dulu dia mungkin mencintai Sasuke, si playboy kampus yang sialnya hanya menganggapnya nerd, juga bersedia melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sasuke tersadar dan menoleh padanya -meski nihil. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke hanyalah masa lalu, tak ada celah bagi masa lalu untuk merusak masa depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya Sakura?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Ia tahu sebenarnya ia telah kalah sejak kedatangan Sarada kemarin, tapi ia sedikit berharap bisa menekan Sakura untuk mendorong Sarada kembali padanya. "Kalau dulu kau mengatakannya, kita tidak akan berada pada situasi serumit ini."

Sakura hanya diam mendengar nada putus asa Sasuke. Ia benci pembahasan ini. Ia sudah cukup menderita dan mengeluarkan berliter-liter airmata bertahun lalu. Tak ada lagi waktu untuk mengulang sesi menyedihkan seperti dulu.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasanya," gumam Sakura setelah beberapa saat saling diam, "Kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing. Mari menjalaninya seperti biasa."

"Sarada menemuiku."

Sakura menoleh mendengar gumaman Sasuke, "Ti-tidak mungkin." ucapnya tertahan. Bagaimana itu bisa luput dari pengawasannya? Selama ini, ia menutup masa lalu dengan amat sangat rapat. Itu semua demi Sarada, ia tidak ingin puterinya merasa malu atau jengah dengan asal usulnya.

"Dia sudah tahu, Sakura," Sasuke menyeruput kopinya pelan, meninggalkan jejak pahit di ujung lidahnya, "Dia bilang senang bertemu denganku dan merasa cukup yakin kalau aku ayahnya setelah pertemuan hari itu,"

Tak ada suara.

"Dia Benar-benar gadis yang cerdas-," Sasuke kembali mengingat saat Sarada mengomentari ruangannya, itu membuatnya tersenyum samar. "- dan teliti,"

Sakura masih membisu, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk bersamanya, Sakura. Aku mohon."

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini berubah pasrah. Ia tahu, Sarada pasti mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak sesuai keinginan laki-laki itu. Ia bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksanya," ucap Sakura kemudian, pelan-pelan menghembuskan nafas lega -ia tahu Sarada tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Gadisnya pasti melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan untuk menampar bajingan di depannya. "Tapi, aku akan bicara." tentu saja ia bohong, Sakura lebih senang diam membisu daripada membahas Sasuke dengan puteri kesayangannya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Hn, bagaimana kabar Neji?" tanya Sasuke setelah hening yang cukup lama. Sejujurnya, ia tidak berniat samasekali untuk peduli pada kabar musuh bebuyutannya itu. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah saling memberi hadiah berupa bogem mentah, bukan sesuatu yang layak untuk diingat-ingat.

"Baik, dia mengunjungi museum Hyuuga sebelum aku ke mari," ucap Sakura sambil melirik jam di tangannya, "Aku harus pergi Sasuke, maaf."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil melihat Sakura bangkit dari duduk dan bersiap meninggalkannya.

"Pesanmu akan kusampaikan pada Sarada," Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam, "Sampai jumpa." ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi. Tak berniat repot-repot menunggu respon Sasuke atas ucapannya.

* * *

tcb

pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan. kalian yang penasaran kenapa Sakura bisa sangat membenci Sasuke, harus sabar ya, chapter depan pasti terbongkar.

terimaksih untuk semua dukungannya, reviews, fav. follows. itu sangat berarti bagi saya.

sekali lagi terimakasih. Salam sayang- beb


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura masih berdiri mematung di depan makam sang ayah. Sesekali ia menyeka sudut matanya yang berembun. Sebelumnya, ia kemari bersama Sarada hampir dua bulan lalu. Mengenalkan gadis kecilnya kepada sang kakek.

"Kau bahagia di sana kan, ayah?" gumamnya bermonolog, menikmati waktu intensnya bersama sang ayah setelah sepuluh tahun, "Aku juga, aku akan bahagia," setetes demi setetes bening kembali menjatuhi pipinya. "Seperti janjiku padamu, Ayah. Aku akan bahagia."

Bayangan Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka kembali terputar. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat kondisi laki-laki itu, ia yakin Sasuke tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Ayah, apa kau ingat, laki-laki yang kucintai dulu? Yang membuatmu bersumpah akan kau bunuh jika terus membuatku menangis,"

Sakura tersenyum samar mengingat itu. Kenangan saat ia menjenguk sang ayah dan menceritakan kekonyolannya mencintai playboy kampus dan berakhir menyedihkan. Terkadang ia menceritakannya dengan senyum merekah penuh kebahagiaan, tapi lebih sering ia berakhir menangis karena menyadari Sasuke menutup mata atas kehadirannya. Huh, siapa pula yang naksir kutubuku berkacamata sepertinya. Sasuke bersamanya -sebagai teman- saja sudah bagus.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya," bisiknya pelan, tak ingin ada orang lain mendengar apapun yang dikatakannya, "Kurasa, dia sudah belajar banyak dari kehidupan," Sakura mempererat genggaman jemarinya di dalam saku Coat, menahan emosi yang menyeruak. "Ayah, kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus membiarkan diriku kembali terlena?"

"Aku selalu berharap bisa menyombongkan diri dan membuktikan betapa bahagianya aku setelah dicampakkan. Aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana dia terlihat menyedihkan dan aku datang untuk menyumpahinya, tapi-" Sakura kembali terdiam, tetes-tetes bening mengalir semakin deras, meski tanpa suara cukup untuk membuat dadanya terasa sesak, "-tapi, aku juga, ternyata merasa menderita. Aku merasakannya, Ayah. Ada ada denganku?"

"Aku tahu, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku," ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seminggu sebelum pernikahannya, sehari setelah ia mengetahui, ada dua garis dalam alat kehamilan yang dibelinya. Ia kembali berlari ke apartemen Sasuke, bedanya kali ini tak ada amarah seperti saat ia mendengar kabar tanggal pernikahannya sudah ditentukan. Ia berlari dengan lelehan airmata, airmata bahagia bercampur -sedikit- kekhawatiran. Digenggamnya erat alat itu seolah bisa meloncat turun kapan saja. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang atas setelan piyama yang lupa digantinya.

"Sas-" pompa jantungnya tiba-tiba bekerja tak karuan, setengah atas kebodohannya berlarian bak orang gila, setengah untuk apa yang dilihatnya, "-suke."

Ia perlahan mundur kembali, bersembunyi di ujung lorong sebelum berbelok ke apartemen Sasuke. Ia melorot dengan airmata masih mengalir, tapi kali ini untuk hal yang berbeda.

Klik. di dengarnya suara pintu -yang diyakininya milik Sasuke- terbuka, lalu ditutup dengan sedikit keras -menyarukan bunyi klik lainnya. Ia menyulurkan kepala untuk melihat ke arah lorong dengan pemandangan mengerikan tadi, sunyi. Satu-satunya bukti sesaat lalu ada seseorang di sana hanyalah puntung kecil rokok yang sedikit mengepul tergeletak begitu saja.

Ia masih belum beranjak hingga satu jam kemudian. Bayangan Sasuke mencium Mei penuh nafsu membuat kakinya lumpuh. Ia bahkan sempat melihat Sasuke hampir melorotkan baju V neck seksi Mei sebelum perempuan tingkat akhir itu menahan pergelangan Sasuke dan mengarahkan ke bokong seksinya. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati. Ini jelas berbeda dengan dirinya, Sasuke bahkan tak begitu berselera saat itu.

Drrtt...drrrtt...

Getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya, ia kembali menyeka kedua pipinya sebelum menarik keluar benda tipis itu.

Neji.

"Hallo,"

"Kenapa suaramu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Neji terdengar khawatir dari seberang. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah keluar area pemakaman.

"Aku menjenguk Ayah." ucapnya tanpa menghentikan langkah. Ia sempat berojigi dengan penjaga makam sebelum benar-benar keluar area makam.

"Oh."

"Apa kau sudah di rumah?" tanyanya sambil memasuki taksi yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Ia memberi petunjuk dengan gerakan mulut kepada sang supir yang ditanggapi anggukan mahfum.

"Hm, ya."

"Bagaimana Sarada? aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Tidak masalah, dia bersamaku."

"Oh, okay. Sampai bertemu di rumah."

"Hn."

* * *

"-suke?"

"..."

"Sa-su-ke."

Panggilan Shion tak benar-benar diterimanya. Ia mendengar suara itu memanggilnya dari ujung tangga, tapi entah kenapa kesadarannya sulit untuk pulih.

"Kau kenapa?" Shion yang mendekat meraba dahinya pelan, "Tidak panas," gumamnya kemudian sambil duduk di sisi lain meja. "Apa ada masalah?"

Sasuke menoleh, segelas wine yang tadi diambilnya kini diteguk Shion perlahan. "Bagaimana urusanmu?"

Shion melirik sekilas lalu menurunkan gelas tinggi itu dengan pelan, "Sudah beres, lusa aku akan berangkat ke prancis."

"Baguslah."

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut, "Kau terlihat kacau."

"Ada sedikit masalah di kantor." gumam Sasuke dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Di dengarnya Shion menghela nafas panjang, mungkin merasakan kalau ia tidak benar-benar mengatakan kejujuran. Atau mungkin karena hal lain. Entahlah. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan akrab seperti keluarga demi Keanu, tapi untuk urusan pribadi, keduanya sepakat untuk tidak saling mencampuri.

"Apa aku harus membawa Keanu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak yakin, "Aku tidak mau dia menganggu konsentrasimu. Kalau dia bersamaku, kau bisa bermalam di kantor sampai urusanmu selesai."

Sasuke menoleh menangkap nada khawatir dari kalimat Shion, ia menggeleng kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali menuang wine di gelasnya, "Tidak perlu, justru aku membutuhkannya di sini," gumamnya lalu meneguk pelan cairan merah pekat itu, "Setidaknya, saat aku putus asa, aku tahu ada yang menungguku di rumah."

Shion tertawa kecil mendengar itu, "Kau jadi lebih melankolis setelah kita bercerai."

Sasuke mendengus menanggapi ucapan Shion, meski harus diakuinya itu sedikit benar. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang memaksanya terus menerus menggunakan perasaan daripada akal sehatnya.

"Lagipula, aku ingin menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktuku dengannya."

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke," ucap Shion dengan nada protes, "Dia anakmu, kau bisa menemuinya kapanpun kau mau, dua puluh empat jam nonstop. Seperti tempat pengisian bahan bakar."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapi candaan Shion. Pembicaraan seperti ini memang sering mereka lakukan sejak hampir tiga tahun lalu. Setelah kejadian yang membuatnya nyaris tak memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendapat telfon tentang absennya Keanu bersamaan dengan sepucuk surat perpisahan dari puteranya. Bocah itu merasa bersalah dan menganggap diri sebagai sumber pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, sehingga ia harus menghilang untuk mengakhirinya. Tiga tahun pertama memang masa sulit untuk mereka saling menerima. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, mereka sepakat untuk menahan diri apapun masalahnya.

"Jadi, apa Kiba akan ikut kemari?"

Kiba adalah kekasih Shion, seorang dokter hewan terkenal dari Kumo. Mereka -kiba dan Shion- sudah bersama hamir enam bulan terakhir. Sasuke pernah bertemu sekali saat dokter itu berkunjung ke Konoha untuk keperluan syuting acara televisi miliknya. Dan ia langsung tahu, Kiba adalah sosok ayah yang tepat untuk anak secerdas Keanu.

"Tidak," gumam Shion sambil menyesap wine di tangannya, "Dia masih sibuk sampai akhir musim nanti. Tapi dia berjanji akan kemari saat ulangtahun Keanu."

"Aa."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, menikmati dentang jam yang berbunyi nyaring dua kali.

"Semoga kalian bahagia." ucap Sasuke tulus. Ini adalah hal yang memang harus diucapkannya. Sidang perceraiannya menyisakan satu kali pertemuan untuk membahas hak asuh, dan mereka sudah menyepakatinya. Tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tidak segera mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk mantan istrinya itu. Ia tahu, Shion sudah banyak menderita selama bersamanya. Dan jika dokter itu bisa membuat Shion bahagia, ia akan sangat berterimakasih karena itu juga akan berdampak baik pada Keanu.

"Tentu saja, tuan Uchiha," jawab Shion dengan senyum mengembang, "Kau juga, semoga kau segera menemukan kebahagianmu."

"Hn."

* * *

tbc

euumm... jujur, saya tidak begitu paham kenapa Kiba bisa muncul disini. outline awal tidak ada dokter hewan tampan untuk Shion. tapi yah, saya penggemar Bondi vet. dan secara natural dokter chris menjelma menjadi Kiba. maaf kalau terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. hehe

terimakasih untuk semua dukungan dan dedikasinya ya. salam sayang- beb


	14. Chapter 14

Neji masih berdiri di depan jendela besar di kamarnya. Itu adalah kamar yang ia tempati sejak ia bisa mengingat hingga memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Sakura. Langit sore tampak hangat dari tempatnya berdiri. Memberi ruang baginya untuk tidak larut dalam khayalan meski nyatanya ia tetap juga gagal.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi,"

sayup-sayup ingatannya kembali ke pertemuan tempo hari, pertemuan krusial yang memaksanya pulang ke Konoha.

"Tapi tidak masalah, lagipula Sarada sekarang adalah cucuku. Keberadaannya juga menjadi tanggungjawabku." ucapan sang paman -Hiyashi- berdengung di kepala.

"Terimakasih, paman."gumamnya sambil menundukkan wajah takzim. Mereka baru saja membicarakan langkah antisipasi kalau-kalau Sasuke berniat mengambil Sarada. Klan Hyuuga memiliki sejarah buruk dengan Uchiha sejak berabad yang lalu, sedikit saja pemantik bisa berakibat fatal.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan terlibat perseteruan semacam ini dengan mereka," Hyashi menyeruput tehnya pelan, "Beruntung kau membesarkan anak itu dengan baik."

"Cepat atau lambat Sarada akan menyadarinya, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali membuatnya seterikat mungkin denganku."

Hiyashi tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sekali lihat saja, Neji yakin pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang terkenal dingin itu sudah bisa menilai potensi Sarada. Sarada adalah aset yang sangat berharga. Betapapun ia membenci Uchiha, ia harus mengakui, gen mereka adalah yang terbaik. Dan memiliki salah satunya adalah keberuntungan besar baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak iri?"

"Hn?"

"Kau harus memiliki keturunanmu sendiri, Neji. Aku tahu anak itu luar biasa, tapi memiliki Hyuuga di keluargamu akan lebih baik."

"Aa..."

"Pertimbangkanlah."

* * *

"Hei," Suara lembut disertai lingkaran lengan di pinggang membuyarkan ingatannya, ia tersentak sejenak lalu melirik sekilas pada pemilik suara, "Ada apa? Kau melamun?"

Neji menghela nafas panjang sesaat lalu menepuk pelan tautan tangan di perutnya, "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Umm.. baru saja."

Neji melepas tautan tangan itu dan menggenggam sebelahnya selagi ia berbalik, berhadapan dengan perempuan yang amat dicintainya.

"Kau baru saja menangis?"

"Hanya rindu pada Ayah."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil lalu menelengkan pandangan ke luar, ke arah langit yang semakin suram. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, "Ini tentang Sarada."

Genggaman Sakura refleks menguat saat Neji menyebut Sarada, perkataan Sasuke tentang Sarada menemuinya terlintas dengan cepat di kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku dulu," timpalnya sambil menarik Neji untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, ia tidak ingin Neji berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia tahu Neji selalu sensitif tentang Sarada. "Sarada menemui Sasuke," gumamnya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, ia bisa merasakan Neji menegang meski ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. " Anak itu, entah bagaimana caranya sudah tahu, kalau-," Sakura menambahkan satu tangannya lagi untuk menangkup tangan Neji, "-Kau bukan ayah kandungnya, tapi Sasuke,"

Neji menahan nafas sesaat lalu dihembuskannya perlahan, ia sudah menduga skenario seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut karena ini jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Neji." panggilan lembut Sakura menyadarkan ketegangannya, ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah sang istri sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku sudah tahu," gumamnya kemudian, "Tak usah khawatir."

Neji paham sekarang, sikap aneh Sarada kemarin pasti berhubungan dengan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Ia memang memiliki firasat kalau Sarada berbohong tentang tersesat. Ia tahu Sarada bukan tipe anak yang akan tersesat lalu menyerah dengan mudah. Ia bahkan tahu saat Sarada mengatakan tentang menyayanginya ada hal lain yang disembunyikan oleh anak itu.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura canggung, bagaimana tidak canggung kalau seharusnya dialah yang diberi pertanyaan itu. Ia adalah ibu kandung Sarada, ini berbeda dengan Neji, tapi selama ini Sarada memang jauh lebih dekat bersama Neji ketimbang dirinya. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin Neji merasa ditinggalkan.

"Seharusnya iya," Neji menghela nafas panjang, ditariknya tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam Sakura, "Tapi, darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Sakura tersentak sejenak, "Ah, um-, sebenarnya, aku bertemu Sasuke tadi."

"Oh."

"Maafkan aku," timpal Sakura cepat, ia benar-benar tidak ingin Neji merasa terkhianati, "Aku menemui Ino dan dia tiba-tiba muncul untuk membicarakan Sarada."

"Lalu?" suara Neji terdengar tenang dan dalam. Berkebalikan dengan gemuruh yang ditahannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke merendahkannya di masa lalu. Mencemoohnya karena menikahi Sakura yang ternyata juga adalah pengisi ranjang musuh di depannya. Ia marah, kecewa, dan malu tentu saja. Ia bahkan berniat mematahkan rahang bungsu Uchiha seandainya telat melihat pendar kepedihan di balik wajah angkuh Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tak lupa, pengawalnya membisikkan tentang seorang Uchiha yang berniat merusak pernikahannya.

Satu persatu potongan kejadian ia jalin hingga menjadi cerita yang utuh, dan ia tersenyum samar setelahnya. Membiarkan Sasuke terbuai dalam kemenangan semunya. Neji tidak cukup bodoh untuk terprovokasi Sasuke tentang Sakura. Ia adalah genius Hyuuga, dan mengalah untuk menjaga kemenangan adalah jalan yang dipilihnya. Ia hanya perlu membawa Sakura pergi sejauh mungkin dan Sasuke Uchiha akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Kau mendengarku?" suara hati-hati Sakura menelusup pendengaran, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya heran. "Aku berbicara panjang lebar dan kau malah melamun?"

Ia tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan istrinya. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Sakura mungkin belum seutuhnya memberi cinta yang dimilikinya. Tapi perempuan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan keseriusannya. "Maaf, kurasa aku sedikit kurang minum."

Sakura memukul lengannya pelan, "Jangan bercanda, kau ini."

Ia kembali tertawa kecil, kehadiran Sasuke tidak akan dibiarkannya merusak apa yang ia jaga sepuluh tahun terakhir. Perasaan Sakura mungkin saja lebih kuat kepada Sasuke, tapi saat perempuan itu terus bersamanya, berbagi tawa, cerita, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya, tak ada alasan untuk dirinya menjadi takut. Ia hanya perlu membiasakan Sakura hidup dengan cintanya, dan kebiasaan yang lalu akan terhapus. "Berkemaslah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Eh?" Sakura berjengit kaget, "Ku kira kau akan marah, apa liburan adalah salah satu caramu melampiaskan kemarahan?"

Neji berdecak pelan lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk merana karena masa lalu," ucapnya sambil berniat pergi, "Aku cemburu, tentu saja, tapi bukan berarti itu bisa menjadi alasan merusak hari baik kita."

"Ha-hari baik?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti, "Aku tidak tahu hari ini hari baik."

Neji hanya mengedikkan bahu menanggapi kebingungan istrinya. "Berkemas saja, tidak usah memikirkan yang lain." ucapnya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu pelan.

* * *

"Uchiha corp?" Sarada menautkan alisnya saat sang ayah menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung kantor Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya ini Otou-san?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Tidak," jawab Sarada cepat, pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan, bibirnya ia buat secemberut mungkin untuk menunjukkan ia tidak menyukai ide sang ayah. "Aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku tidak punya kenalan di sini."

"Sarada dengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun."

"Ini menyangkut dirimu."

"Cukup Otou-san," suara Sarada sedikit meninggi, "Aku bilang aku tidak mau dengar."

Neji menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu ini sulit. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi Sarada memiliki hak untuk mendapat kesempatan bersama bajingan Uchiha itu. Ia sudah memikirkannya, bahkan jika Sarada menolak, ia tetap harus membuat puteri kesayangannya bertemu Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin dipersalahkan di tahun-tahun yang akan datang.

"Sarada."

Diam. Sarada enggan menanggapi panggilan Ayahnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah Otausan mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan minggu lalu, apa Otausan sudah menduga kalau ia mulai menyadari tak ada satupun di bagian tubuhnya yang mengidentikkan kalau ia adalah anak seorang Hyuuga Neji. Apakah-

"Aku tahu kau menyayangiku," suara Neji kembali terdengar, "Begitupun aku," hembusan nafas terdengar kasar dari indera penciumnya, ini lebih sulit dari yang ia duga. "Aku tidak ingin, kau dan aku, kita, saling melukai dengan menyembunyikan rahasia busuk yang bisa menghancurkan kapan saja." Neji mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir mobil, berusaha menahan emosi yang campur aduk di dadanya, "Kau tahu, aku berharap, benar-benar berharap, kita tidak dalam posisi seperti ini." Ia menghela nafas pelan, menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Tapi, Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Dan disinilah kita terjebak."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Otousan" ucap Sarada pelan, jengah dengan bahasa berbelit-belit Neji.

"Kau harus menemuinya, ini permintaanku," gumam Neji sambil memiringkan badan agar menghadap ke arah Sarada, "Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang pendendam sayang. Dia juga berhak membuktikan cintanya padamu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Sarada."

Sarada masih diam, mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Ayahnya sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau ia mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal menjadi orang dengan intuisi tinggi. Ia bahkan masih harus menunggu hampir empat bulan untuk memasuki usia sebelas, bukankah ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan kenapa semua ini bisa menimpanya?

"Sarada,"

Panggilan sang ayah mengetuk lamunannya. Ia menoleh, dilihatnya wajah nanar Neji tengah menatapnya terluka. Ya, Sarada memang masih kecil, tapi ia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa beban yang ditanggung sang ayah pastilah amat berat. Membesarkan anak dari laki-laki yang dicintai istrimu, atau mungkin mantan pacar istrimu, yang sekaligus adalah musuhmu -Sarada sedikit mendengar permusuhan antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha- bagaimana ayahnya bisa menyayanginya selama ini? Bukankah lebih masuk akal jika ia dibunuh saja, atau dibuang, atau ditaruh di panti asuhan, atau dimanapun itu asal bukan di pelukan hangat sang ayah seperti yang selama ini diterimanya.

"Sarada apa yang kau pikirkan?" tegur Neji cemas saat dilihatnya Sarada hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya.

Sarada bergeming, rentetan pertanyaan bagai benang kusut di kepalanya. Bingung mencari jalan keluar.

"Sarada."

tepukan ringan di kedua pipi menyentaknya pelan.

"O-otousan."

Neji menghembuskan nafas lega saat dilihatnya Sarada mengerjab cepat, "Astaga, jangan seperti itu sayang, kau membuatku takut."

"Ma-maaf," gumamnya pelan sambil menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan tetesan bening yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi. "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk apa?" Neji mengerenyit heran melihat Sarada yang tiba-tiba sibuk sesenggukan.

"Karena aku, Otousan jadi menderita. Harusnya, harusnya aku-."

"Kau melupakan pelajaran tentang fokus pada pembahasan sayang, kekhawatiranmu tidak ada korelasinya dengan pembicaraan awal kita."

"Tapi aku-"

"Bukankah kita sudah saling berjanji?" ucap Neji sambil mengelus rambut Sarada pelan, "Kalau kita tidak akan saling meninggalkan apapun yang terjadi. Saat kau minta maaf, itu berarti kau menyesali apa yang sudah kita lalui. Termasuk-."

"Tidak," sanggah Sarada cepat, dipandangnya sang Ayah yang kini tersenyum lembut, "Aku hanya merasa, aku hanya-."

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya kecenderungan gagap," goda Neji sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya, "Apa ada yang kulewatkan dari perkembangan puteriku?" ucapnya sambil menyentil ujung hidung Sarada.

"Otousan, tidak lucu." ucap Sarada keki, diusapnya kasar bulir bening yang membasahi pipinya.

"Nah, seperti itu lebih baik," Neji mengambil kotak tissue dari bangku belakang, "Bersihkan wajahmu, kau tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan di depan umum. Itu merusak reputasiku."

Sarada menyambar kotak itu dengan wajah cemberut. Musnah sudah keinginannya membahas secara tuntas kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Melihat sang ayah kembali tersenyum dan enggan menatap masa lalu membuatnya tersadar, ia juga harus segera berdamai dengan dirinya. Cukup mereka sama-sama tahu dan cerita itu akan tetap berada di masa lalu. Tak ada alasan untuk mengorek-ngorek kejelasan yang nantinya justru membuat semua semakin runyam. Karena tidak tahu, terkadang jauh lebih baik dari sok tahu ataupun selalu ingin tahu.

* * *

tbc

yaaa... siapa di chapt. lalu yang selalu berfikir neji seperti malaikat? xd


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke berlari tergesa menuju lift, mengusir siapapun yang ada di dalamnya dengan delikan tajam dan memencet tombol satu agar benda kotak itu secepat mungkin mengantarnya menuju lobby . Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini bahkan jauh lebih penting dari kontrak kerjasamanya dengan putera Sabaku yang terpaksa ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Ia hanya berharap Karin bisa meng-handle kerjasama itu selagi ia menuntaskan masalahnya.

Tingg. Pintu lift terbuka, membiarkannya menghambur keluar dengan kesetanan. Ia baru mau bertanya pada Tamaki yang tengah bertugas di recepsionist saat dilihatnya dua sosok yang dicarinya tengah mengobrol akrab disertai gurauan yang bahkan mampu di dengarnya dari jarak ini. Memaksanya berjengit tak suka. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan mendekati keduanya.

"Neji-san." panggilnya saat jarak mereka tak lagi jauh. Neji mendongak mendengar namanya disebut, berdiri perlahan lalu berojigi kecil.

"Sasuke-san, lama tidak bertemu." ucap sosok itu mantap, Sarada yang turut berdiri di sampingnya menggenggam sebelah tangannya kuat.

Sasuke melihat itu dengan nyeri memenuhi hatinya. Harusnya ia yang berada di posisi itu, bukan Neji.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, silakan duduk." ucap Sasuke penuh kesopanan. Sebesar apapun ia membenci Neji di masa lalu, tidak mungkin ia menunjukkannya sekarang.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Saya hanya mengantar Sarada untuk menginap bersama anda."

Sasuke melirik Sarada yang tampak bersembunyi di belakang Neji dengan wajah malas. Dengan cepat ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan, ini bukan ide bocah itu.

"Benarkah?" Ia bertanya bukan untuk mengkonfrontir, itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi. Ia tahu pertemuannya dengan Sarada tempo hari adalah kenangan buruk bagi puterinya. Ia bahkan juga tak ingin mengingat itu.

"Otousan," Sarada sedikit menarik lengan Neji yang digenggamnya, "Aku-."

Neji menoleh pada Sarada lalu menepuk genggaman jemari puterinya, "Tidak akan sesulit yang kau pikir sayang, percayalah,"

Sarada terlihat merengut mendengar itu. Membuat nyeri Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu kecil dan asing diantara keduanya.

"Lagipula," Neji menundukkan badan lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sarada. Apapun itu nyatanya ampuh mengubah ekspresi Sarada secara ajaib. Kini remaja tanggung itu terlihat tersenyum sumringah. "Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Kau curang, tapi baiklah," ucap Sarada sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tawa lebar, "Berusahalah yang terbaik, Otousan."

Neji berdecak mendengar itu, perlahan diacaknya rambut Sarada pelan. "Bersikaplah yang baik, sampai bertemu lagi sayang."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, aku akan merindukanmu." ucap Sarada sambil memeluk Neji erat. Neji hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Sarada pelan.

"Aku juga." jawabnya sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Ini juga tak mudah untuknya. Sarada adalah segalanya sejak anak itu dilahirkan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya bahkan meski harus melakukan hal konyol semacam ini. Ia memang harus membiarkan hatinya terluka sekarang. Dengan begitu apa yang direncanakannya bisa berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Waktumu tiga hari, manfaatkanlah sebaik mungkin." bisiknya saat melewati Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton, "Antar dia di bandara penerbangan jam lima sore, kami menunggunya di sana."

* * *

'Waktumu tiga hari', 'waktumu tiga hari', 'Waktumu tiga hari'. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke merapal kalimat Neji di kepalanya. Melihat itu seperti lotere bernilai ratusan juta yen. Ia memilikinya, akhirnya, ia memiliki waktu untuk sekadar bisa memandangi puteri cantiknya tertidur, atau tersenyum, atau memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan yang akan ia siapkan nanti. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya lagi. Persetan dengan bisikan karyawan yang memandangnya aneh karena terlihat sumringah di tengah pelemahan harga saham. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari berjalan beriringan dengan puteri cantik yang sudah menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. Tidak ada. Tidak juga koper pink Norak bersticker hello kitty besar -dan menyala saat tertimpa cahaya- yang kini di seretnya. Ia benar-benar menikmati ini.

"Umm... Ayah," gumaman Sarada membuatnya kembali memijak bumi, "Biar aku saja yang bawa."

Ah, sepertinya Sarada sedikit tahu diri bahwa image Sasuke sedikit tak cocok dengan koper norak pemberian sang Mama.

"Tidak _papa_ ," balas Sasuke dengan sedikit lirikan ke arah Sarada, "Apa tidak masalah kalau kau menungguku sebentar? Sebenarnya tadi aku sedang ada rapat."

Tringg. Lift yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di lantai 23, tempat ruangan sang direktur berada.

"Tidak masalah," balas Sarada pelan, langkahnya diatur sedemikian rupa agar tetap sedikit berjarak di belakang sang Ayah "Aku bisa membaca buku sembari menunggu."

"Kau tidak akan bosan menunggu," Sasuke tersenyum misterius saat tangannya memegang handle pintu, "Ada sesorang yang ingin kukenalkan."

"Keanu berhenti meloncatinya," Sebuah teriakan terdengar begitu pintu sedikit terbuka, "Astaga, ayahmu bisa memarahiku kal-" Sosok pucat pirang dengan mata sebening embun terbelalak dengan tangan menggantung di udara, "-llaaaauu, Sa-sarada?"

"Inojin?" Sarada tak kalah kagetnya. Bagaimana prettyboy tak peka itu bisa ada di sini.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Sasuke mengerenyit heran.

Keduanya masih mematung. Sama-sama kaget.

"Siapa dia Nii-san?" Keanu yang datang dengan jubah spidermannya berdiri menjajari Inojin. Pandangannya menginspeksi sosok di depannya yang terlihat sedikit mirip dengan sang ayah.

"Teman Nii-san." gumam Inojin pelan, masih dengan tatapan penuh selidiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu meneruskan langkah memasuki ruangan. Koper Sarada ia simpan di pojok dekat rak buku.

"Keanu, beri salam pada Sarada-nee,"

Keanu masih bengong di tempatnya.

"Karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, tolong bertemanlah dengan baik. Aku akan kembali sekitar-," Sasuke melirik jam dinding di belakang mejanya sekilas, "Mungkin satu sampai satu setengah jam ke depan. Tidak papa kan anak-anak?"

Ketiganya diam bersamaan.

"Apa kalian mendengarku?"

"I-iya." ucap Sarada gugup, ia ingin memberi kata Ayah dibelakang jawabannya tapi diurungkannya. Ia masih belum tahu, bagaimana sang ayah akan menjelaskan statusnya pada Inojin maupun Keanu yang ia yakini adalah adik tirinya.

"Inojin?"

"Tenang saja paman, kau bisa mengandalkanku." ucapnya tanpa meninggalkan pandangannya dari Sarada.

Inojin masih setia mengekori Sarada dengan pandangannya sampai Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu. Banyak hal yang semula membuatnya bertanya-tanya kini semakin menuntut untuk dipertanyakan. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sarada, ia memang sedikit curiga melihat betapa miripnya mata maupun gesture Sarada dengan paman Sasuke. Ia bahkan berfikir Sarada adalah kerabat jauh Uchiha, meski nyatanya teman kemahnya itu mengaku tidak mengenal siapa Uchiha.

"Matamu seperti mau meloncat keluar." dengus Sarada sambil duduk di sofa yang sama dengan yang ditempatinya tempo hari.

Mata Inojin menyipit sebelum akhirnya mendekati Sarada dan duduk di depan gadis itu. "Jadi kecurigaanku benar kan? Iya kan? Kau memiliki hubungan dengan paman Sasuke. Keren. Aku tidak menyangka ini bisa terjadi, Mama pasti menghadiahiku tiket keliling Eropa kalau mengetahui ini."

Sarada memutar mata bosan mendengar rentetan kalimat Inojin. Ia memang sedikit kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa yang dimaksud Inojin tentang paman yang mirip dengannya adalah Sasuke, Ayahnya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya larut dalam euforia norak bertabur confetti.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" gumam Inojin dengan dahi berkerut, bibirnya komat-kamit tak jelas, "Ah, kau anaknya!" serunya nyaris membuat Sarada loncat dari duduknya. Yang benar saja, jarak mereka tak lebih setengah meter dan Inojin berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya, "Tidak. Tunggu, paman tidak pernah menikah selain dengan bibi Shion. Jangan-jangan..."

Kali ini Sarada terpaksa mendelik mendengar hipotesa Inojin. Dasar tidak peka, batinnya jengkel. Ia sudah cukup terpukul mendapati keyataan terlahir dari Mama yang -mungkin- hamil dengan sahabat -atau mantan pacar- yang mencampakkannya, tidak perlu diperparah dengan informasi kalau ternyata orang yang dicintai Mamanya itu selingkuh dari bibi Shion atau siapapun itu.

"Hey Sarada, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sarada mendecih pelan. Memangnya apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia bahkan masih sulit menerima kenapa ia menyetujui ide Otousan mendorongnya menuju Uchiha Sasuke. Sejujurnya, selain sebagai pendonor sperma bagi kehidupannya, Sasuke tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak menyesal kalau saja Ayah tampannya itu menolak untuk mengakui keberadaannya.

"Nii-san,"

Suara kekanakan Keanu membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Aku lapar." ucap Keanu lagi sambil memegangi perutnya. Inojin melongo sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersadar, ini sudah jam makan siang. Ia bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan pelan menuju Keanu, merundukkan badan agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar kubelikan. Takoyaki? Bibimbab? Pizza?"

"Sate." Ucap Keanu dengan tampang watadosnya.

Inojin menghela nafas pelan, restoran penjual sate terletak cukup jauh dari kantor Uchiha. Ia bahkan harus dua kali pindah bus dan berjalan kaki hampir lima ratus meter untuk melihat plang restoran Indonesia tempat mereka biasa membeli Sate. Sial, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya kalau Keanu akan memilih menu berat untuk makan siangnya. dan siapapun tahu, apapun yang diminta Keanu harus di dapatkannya, atau bocah itu akan merenggek seharian penuh.

"Oke. Tapi kau harus bersabar, mungkin akan sedikit lama."

Keanu mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah. Inojin tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan pundak Keanu. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk dicoba.

"Hey, Sarada. Aku titip Keanu ya."

"Huh? Kau mau kemana?"

"Membeli makan siang, kau juga lapar kan?"

Sarada mendengus, mencium akal bulus yang direncanakan Inojin. "Kenapa tidak suruh orang saja? kantor ini punya banyak pegawai kan?"

"Memang," ucap Inojin santai, "Tapi tidak satupun yang berprofesi sebagai tukang beli makan siang," Ia menelengkan kepala sejenak saat hendak memegang handle pintu, "Tidak akan lama, kau tenang saja."

Sarada memicing tak suka dengan ide Inojin. Kalau saja ia tahu dimana letak penjual makanan yang diinginkan Keanu, rasanya keluar jalan-jalan lebih menyenangkan.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Gerutunya yang disambut dengan acungan jempol dan tawa puas Inojin.

* * *

tbc

huuwooh..., parade update. rencananya besok baru mau up chapt ini, tapi gatau kenapa rasanya pengen aja cepet-cepet. hehe

bagaimana pendapat kalian? saya tunggu di kotak review ya. terimakasih yg sudah follows dan fav.

silent reader tolong beri dukungan saya dgn lebih baik. :)

terimakasih, salam sayang- beb


	16. Chapter 16

Sarada masih mengunyah potongan apel keduanya saat Keanu kembali menggeliat gelisah. Ini sudah hampir satu jam sejak kepergian Inojin mencari makan siang yang entah dimana. Sarada sempat membuka pintu tadi, berharap seseorang bisa dimintai tolong untuk membelikannya makanan cepat saji di sekitar gedung Uchiha. Tapi saat melongok keluar, perempuan yang duduk di situ tengah sesenggukan menatap komputernya. Mungkin sedang membaca atau menonton sesuatu, ia tidak yakin. Hanya saja itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah pemandangan itu lazim terjadi?

"I-ibu," gumaman Keanu kembali terdengar, entah sudah yang keberapa. "Jangan pergi."

Sarada menghela nafas panjang, sekali lagi, ditatapnya Keanu yang berbaring gelisah di sofa. Tampang watados yang biasa tampak menggemaskan berubah pias penuh ketakutan. Keanu kembali menggeliat, mengubah posisinya menjadi miring menghadap ke sandaran sofa.

"A-aku akan jadi anak baik," gumamnya lagi, "Tapi jangan pergi, jangan berpisah."

Sarada memutari meja agar bisa berdiri tepat di depan Keanu -tanpa terhalang meja. Ia duduk di lantai lalu menepuk-nepuk pinggul Keanu pelan. Ia ingat, Otousan selalu melakukannya saat ia kesulitan tidur. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain, bahkan orang yang baru ditemuinya -meski mungkin itu adalah adiknya. Ia adalah anak tunggal yang dimanjakan, bersikap ramah bukan salah satu keahliannya. Tapi situasi ini membuatnya sedikit merasa tersentuh, ia yakin hubungan sang ayah dengan istrinya pasti tidak begitu baik.

"Kau anak baik, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Kau anak baik, tidurlah yang nyenyak." ulang Sarada berkali-kali, berharap itu bisa menjadi mantera penenang bagi Keanu.

Sayangnya, bukan hanya Keanu yang jatuh tertidur, iapun seperti terkena manteranya sendiri.

* * *

"Inojin?"

Sasuke yang baru saja tergesa menuju ruangannya mengerenyit heran melihat Inojin duduk santai di sofa ruang tunggu. Rapat berjalan lebih alot dari yang seharusnya, membuatnya terpaksa tertahan lebih lama.

"Sstt, jangan ribut paman." ucap Inojin sambil bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengintip sekilas lalu berbalik dan bersandar di sisi lain pintu.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama namun setelahnya, ia memilih beringsut menuju sofa. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya bergetar hangat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, tapi melihat Keanu tertidur pulas dengan tangan Sarada di punggungnya seperti mendatangkan angin surga baginya.

"Darimana kau?" tanyanya pada Inojin yang kini ikut duduk di sofa.

"Mencari makan siang." ucap Inojin pendek sambil kembali membuka koran yang tadi dibacanya.

Sasuke melihat bungkusan yang tergeletak di meja. "Sate?"

"Keanu yang minta."

"Tapi itu lumayan jauh," ucap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. "Naik apa kau ke sana?"

"Bus."

"Ino akan membunuhku kalau tahu kau pergi sejauh itu," Sasuke menoleh ke sekeliling, lantai 23 terasa sepi. "Di mana Shiho?"

Shiho adalah recepsionis di depan ruangannya, meski sedikit pemalu, perempuan itu cukup cekatan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Karin bilang ia adalah salah satu kerabat temannya. Jadi Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saat sekretarisnya mempekerjakan Shiho, si penggemar kisah melodrama.

"Ke kantin." jawab Inojin pendek.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan, matanya kembali bergulir, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah duduk lama di sofa ini. Kesempatan yang layak dinikmati.

"Kau sengaja?"

Inojin mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Meninggalkan mereka. Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?"

Inojin mengedikkan bahu santai, "Hanya ingin memberi mereka kesempatan saling mengenal," ucapnya kemudian, pandangannya terarah ke pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka, "Aku sedikit mengenal Sarada, dia tidak mudah menerima orang lain."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar itu, ditinjunya bahu Inojin pelan, "Kau tahu, untuk anak seumuranmu, kau terlihat keren."

Inojin berdecak kesal, "Aku bukan anak-anak paman."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu mendengar itu. Keduanya kembali diam hingga Karin muncul dari balik lift.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya mengobrol." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Paman Sasuke sedang butuh teman curhat, Bi," ucap Inojin santai sambil bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya bibi Karin saja yang temani, aku tidak paham urusan orang dewasa. Dah."

Tanpa mengindahkan mata melotot Sasuke karena ucapannya, Inojin beringsut menuju lift. Seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sementara itu Karin tampak menahan tawa hingga harus membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ck, sebaiknya kau gantikan aku rapat nanti sore. Ada yang harus kuurus." ucap Sasuke datar lalu bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, kalau butuh teman curhat kau bisa menghubungiku." ujarnya sesaat sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu ruangannya. Kikikan geli masih menghiasi wajah Karin bahkan sampai perempuan itu menghilang dibalik pintu yang lain.

* * *

Pemandangan damai dari wajah Keanu adalah yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Ia mengerjap pelan, sambil mengingat-ingat, apa yang terakhir kali dilakukannya? Ah, menidurkan Keanu, lalu kenapa ia bisa di posisinya sekarang. Berbaring nyaman seperti Keanu, ia bahkan bisa merasakan selimut yang melindunginya dari pendingin ruangan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara bariton yang mulai dikenalinya mengalihkan atensi, ia mendongak ke arah kursi kebesaran si pemilik suara. "Kamar mandi di sebelah sana," laki-laki itu, yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai ayahnya menunjuk ke salah satu sudut ruangan, "Setelah cuci muka sebaiknya kau makan. Ini sudah lewat jam tiga."

Lumayan juga tidurnya. Ia tidak pernah tidur sepulas dan selama ini di siang hari. "Mana Inojin?"

"Dia pulang setelah membelikan kalian makan siang."

Sarada bangkit dari duduk, meregangkan badan sejenak lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku tidak tahu di mana dia membeli makan siang, tapi itu sukses membuat kami mati kelaparan." gerutunya sambil menutup pintu. Menghadirkan senyuman samar dari sang ayah yang terlihat sibuk dengan dokumennya.

"Hey, Ayah. Jam berapa biasa kau pulang kerja?"

Kepala Sarada menyembul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah basah.

"Jam delapan malam," jawab Sasuke sambil mendongakkan wajah, "Tapi hari ini kita pulang cepat. Aku sudah meminta Karin menggantikanku. Ada apa?"

Sarada tampak berfikir sejanak, "Umm-, itu-."

Alis Sasuke tertaut mendengar gumaman aneh Sarada, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Huh? T-tidak, hanya saja, a-aku ingin tahu, apa-," Sarada memutar matanya memikirkan kalimat apa yang sekiranya pantas ia ucapkan, "Apa-, istrimu, ah tidak, ibu Keanu juga ada di sana?"

"Dia sedang di luar negeri."

Baguslah. "Oh. Okay." gumam Sarada lalu kembali menutup pintu. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega. Huh, salahkan saja dia karena tidak memiliki keinginan sedikitpun bertemu dengan ibu Keanu. Ia tidak ingin semakin banyak mengenal orang-orang di sekitar sang ayah.

Perlahan Sarada kembali mengingat ingauan Keanu. Bocah itu pasti merasa kesepian karena kesibukan kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin Keanu tak menunjukkannya dalam keadaan sadar, tapi alam bawah sadar bocah itu pasti sangat menderita. Ia tiba-tiba bisa melihatnya, dan itu membuatnya semakin bersyukur, meski ada kekurangan dan masa lalu tak menyenangkan dalam keluarganya, ia tetap tumbuh dengan baik selama ini. Mama dan Otousan membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat keduanya bertengkar. Ia hanya pernah sekali melihat Mama mengabaikan Otousan, dan saat ia bertanya, Otousan hanya bilang Mama memintanya berhenti lembur setiap hari. Namun itupun hanya berjalan sehari, karena setelahnya Mama harus pusing karena Otousan berniat menjual semua saham dan menekuni hobinya menulis kaligrafi di rumah.

"Sarada," suara Sasuke disertai ketukan ringan membangunkan lamunannya, "Apa kau sudah selesai? Keanu mau masuk."

Sarada tersentak sejenak lalu buru-buru mengeringkan wajahnya, "Ya, sebentar lagi."

Ia menyadarinya, ini semua pastilah bagian dari rencana Tuhan untuknya. Mengirimnya ke keluarga sang ayah karena ia harus ada untuk mendampingi Seseorang. Ia mendapatkan banyak cinta selama ini, sekarang gilirannya untuk memberikan sebagian kecilnya untuk orang lain. Bagaimanapun, mau tidak mau, orang itu adalah adiknya, dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja juga adalah tanggungjawabnya.

"Maaf lama," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu. Wajah mengantuk Keanu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. "Jangan lama-lama, setelah ini kita makan bersama. Ok?"

Keanu hanya mengangguk-angguk malas lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

tbc

pendek ya? iya, gak usah protes, saya sudah tahu kalau ini amat sangat kurang. tapi yah, emang cuma segini stoknya. hheheh

karena saya kehilangan file chapter berikutnya, jadi updatenya mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama. mohon dimaklumi yaa...

yg bertanya apakah nejisaku tdk 'berhubungan' selama menikah, rasanya sakura tdk sejahat itu. lagipula, di chapt sebelumnya neji sudah mengakui keseriusan Sakura untuk belajar mencintainya kan? sabar, akan ada moment romantis mereka berdua.

oh, yg masih kebakaran jenggot dengan fict ini karena sasusaku terindikasi berpisah, piknik juseyo. mungkin ada syaraf terjepit di belakang kepalamu.

untuk semuanya, terimakasih sudah membaca, jgn bosan meninggalkan pesan, fav, dan follows. itu sangat berarti buat saya.

sekali lagi terimakasih, salam sayang- beb


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING! Under 18 tolong skip chapt ini. Saya tidak bertanggungjawab untuk apapun yang bisa merusak moral kalian. Yah, meski saya yakin, kalian pasti semakin penasaran setelah membaca peringatan ini. :P

* * *

Sarada kembali berguling di tempat tidurnya. Wajah keki dan decakan kesal terus ia ucapkan disertai hembusan frustasi. Ini adalah hal yang paling dibencinya selain Chouco –sahabatnya—saat membicarakan hal tidak penting tentang cowok paling popular di sekolah, kelaparan tengah malam. Sial, keroncongan di perut membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata kembali. Ini salahnya, kebiasaannya ngemil ditambah ia hanya makan dalam porsi kecil tadi harusnya sudah membuatnya segera menyerah. Tapi oh tapi, ini bukan rumahnya di Kiri yang adalah area kekuasaannya. Ini Konoha, tempat asing yang semula hanya ia kenal sebagai kampong halaman sang ibu. Terlebih, ini adalah rumah Uchiha Sasuke, paman tampan yang tiba-tiba bermetamorfosis menjadi ayahnya.

"Argh, Sial." Umpatnya sambil bangkit dari tidur. Ia mengacak rambut sebahunya kesal sembari menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia turun dan mengendap ke dapur mencari kudapan? Ia yakin melihat kotak sereal dan susu di kulkas sore tadi, atau cukup mengambil dua buah apel untuk dibawanya kembali ke kamar. Apapun, asal bisa digunakan untuk menyumpal perutnya yang berteriak kelaparan.

Sarada mengepalkan sebelah tangannya untuk meyakinkan diri. Ia sudah berjalan mondar-mandir beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia benar-benar berharap sang ayah sedang tidur terlelap sehingga tidak perlu memergokinya atau bahkan menyangkanya pencuri.

"Huff, baiklah. Turun, ambil dua buah apel. Segelas air, langsung kembali ke kamar." Gumamnya menyuarakan mantera yang sejak tadi dirapalnya dalam hati.

Ia melongok sejenak sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar. Langkahnya dibuat sepelan mungkin, nyaris tanpa suara. Ia memang belum terlalu hapal ruangan-ruangan di apartemen ini, tapi ia sedikit bersyukur, ia bukanlah orang yang buta arah. Lagipula, apartemen ini tidak sebesar rumahnya di Kiri.

Sarada diam sejenak saat kakinya menjejak lantai satu. Bernafas lega karena ia tahu separuh jalan telah di laluinya. Setelah melewati ruang tengah, ia yakin bisa bertahan. Area dapur punya banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi kalau-kalau sang ayah tiba-tiba terbangun. Segaris senyum tergambar di wajahnya sesaat sebelum ia kembali meneruskan langkah.

"Sarada?"

Sarada menegang di tempat mengetahui rencana penyelundupannya berakhir gagal. Ia menegakkan punggung cepat begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekatinnya. Mengutuk dirinya pelan karena harus berada di situasi memalukan seperti ini. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena tidak mengingat nasehat Otousan tentang memnjadi anak baik.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sasuke dengan raut heran kini berdiri tegak di depan Sarada. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebotol wine. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengeluarkan salah satu wine koleksinya.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Sarada pelan. Pandangannya tertunduk focus pada lantai, tak berani menatap Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia lebih merasa malu daripada takut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar itu. Ia lalu beringsut menjauhi Sarada.

"Kenapa masih di situ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis tertaut, "Kemarilah, bukankah kau lapar?"

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya untuk mengajak Sarada memasuki area dapur. Dadanya terus berdesir hangat melewati setiap detik yang berlalu. Ia bahkan seperti ingin menangis hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ada gadis kecil yang menemaninya melewatkan malam. Ia terbiasa bangun untuk menikmati kesendiriannya, itu sudah dilakukannya sejak dulu. Setiap malam ia hanya akan merenung, bertafakkur, dan sesekali menyesali semua yang menimpanya. Ia benci malam-malam itu meski terus mengulangnya di hari-hari berikutnya. Itulah kenapa ia senang bekerja hingga tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan tak mengizinkannya untuk terjaga.

"Apa kau mau kumasakkan Sesutu?" tanyanya cepat saat menyadari ia teralalu larut dalam lamunannya. Sarada sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu malas, dan yang lainnya terlipat di atas meja.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya akan minum susu dan sereal."

Sasuke menelengkan kepala dari kulkas yang dibukanya, "Apa itu cukup?"

"Tentu."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu membawa keluar sekotak susu dan sereal kesukaan Keanu. Ia bersyukur Shion sempat mengisi penuh persediaan mereka sebelum berangkat ke Prancis tempo hari.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sarada saat Sasuke meletakkan pesanannya beserta mangkuk di meja.

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke tersenyuym kecil lalu mengusap sekilas rambut Sarada, "Selera makanmu bagus untuk ukuran tubuh sekecil itu."

Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, "Kau mau?"

"Aku punya ini," balas Sasuke sambil mengangkat gelas tingginya yang kini berisi cairan merah pekat.

"Apa kau selalu mabuk?" Tanya Sarada sambil mengunyah serealnya. Ia tidak menatap Sasuke saat mengatakannya, entah kenapa ia masih merasa begitu canggung menghadapi status mereka sekarang.

Sasuke terlihat termenung sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan penuh curiga semacam itu pernah diterimanya dari Shion bertahun yang lalu. Saat masa-masa sulit di awal kebersamaan mereka.

"Hanya sesekali," jawabnya kemudian sambil meneguk tuntas isi gelasnya. Diliriknya Sarada yang masih asyik mengunyah dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Apa kau sering terbangun dan makan tengah malam?"

"Begitulah,"ucap Sarada tanpa meninggalkan serealnya, "Biasanya Otousan menemamiku, atau kalau tidak, aku sengaja membuat kegaduhan di dapur agar ia terbangun dan menyusulku."

Sarada terkekeh kecil mengingat kejahilan yang selalu dilakukannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia bisa saja melukai laki-laki yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Kalau kau?" tanyanya saat dirasa sang ayah tidak juga memulai kembali pembicaraan, "Apa yang kau lakukan selain minum, itu?"

Kali ini ia mendongak, sedikit kaget karena didapatnya Sasuke tengah memanatapnya sedih, "Apa?"

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Eh?"

"Neji, kurasa kau sangat dekat dengannya."

"Aa, um… begitulah," gumam Sarada pelan. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tak enak karena harus membahas topik ini dengan sang ayah. "Mama sering melakukan perjalanan untuk blognya, jadi aku banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Otousan."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan perasaan nyeri. Berulangkali memikirkan, sebegitu beratkah dosanya di masa lalu hingga ia harus menerima semua ini. Seolah hukuman sepuluh tahun terakhir belum juga cukup.

"Maaf," ucap Sarada pelan, wajahnya menunduk memandangi mangkuk sereal yang hampir kosong. "harusnya aku tidak membahas tentang Otousan."

"Tidak masalah."

"Be-benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan seulas senyum tipis. Brengsek Neji. Ia tahu sekarang, Neji pasti sengaja membuat Sarada bergantung padanya. Musuh bebuyutannya itu sudah menyadari, cepat atau lambat Sarada akan mengetahui kebenaran tentang hubungan mereka, dan sebelum itu terjadi, Neji sudah menanamkan kesadaran tak langsung pada puterinya, bahwa tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari Otousannya. Ia tiba-tiba menyadari, memberikan kesempatan Sarada untuk bersamanya juga adalah bagian dari rencana licik Hyuuga itu.

"Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau memanggilku 'Ayah'?"

Sarada mendongak dengan tatapan tak mengerti, bukankah ia sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Ayah'?

"Maksudku dalam setiap percakapan kita. Kau selalu meanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau', 'kau'. Itu sedikit menyakitiku, kau tahu kan?"

"Aa… baiklah," Sarada menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu tersenyum kikkuk, "Ayah?"

"Ya, begitu lebih baik."

Keduanya kembali terdiam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Hanya beberapa saat karena setelahnya, suara dentang jam membangunkan mereka.

"Kau pasti berfikir aku ayah yang buruk,"

Sarada kembali menatap Sasuke mendengar gumaman itu, melihat ada beban berat yang ditanggung sendiri oleh sang ayah.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau ada sampai pertemuan pertama kita di bandara,"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kenangan singkatnya bersama Sakura terputar lambat di kepalanya, "Ibumu tidak pernah memberitahuku apapun tentang kehamilannya, "Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa, "Yang kutahu, ia tiba-tiba menikah dan menghilang."

Sarda mengangguk kecil mendengar itu. Sedikit demi sedikit potongan kisah yang di dapatnya dari orang-orang dewasa kekanakan itu mulai mendapatkan titik temu.

"Ia bahkan mungkin tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana hancurnya aku setelah kepergiannya."

Sarada mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar itu, "Kau mencintai Mama?"

"Tentu saja," Balas Sasuke cepat, diusapnya wajahnya dengan kasar, "Kau pikir kenapa kau ada kalau aku tidak mencintainya."

Sarada mengerutkan dahinya tak yakin. Ia sudah mendengar dari Mamanya tentang persahabatan mereka, yang juga dibenarkan oleh Otousan. Dari keduanya tidak ada yang mengindikasikan kalau mereka pernah dalam status berhubungan. Lagipula, kenapa Mama memilih menikah dengan Otousan dan melarikan diri kalau Ayah Sasuke mencintainya. Padahal ia sudah tahu tengah mengandung anak Sasuke? Itu sedikit tak masuk akal. Sebenarnya, yang lebih tak masuk akal adalah, kenapa Otousan tetap mau menikahi Mam yang nyata-nyata tengah mengandung bayi musuh bebuyutannya.

"Sarada."

Sarada kembali mendongak saat Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Sarada terdiam beberapa saat sambil memainkan sendok di atas mangkuk serealnya yang kosong, "Umm… tidak juga sebenarnya," gumamnya pelan, "Hanya saja, hubungan kalian membuat statusku jadi rumit. "Sarada mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, "Tapi kurasa tidak masalah, tidak ada yang buruk dari memiliki dua orang ayah. Iya kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Sarada ikut tersenyum melihat raut kelegaan di wajah sang ayah. Ia mulai menyadarinya, Ayah Sasuke, mungkin tidak seburuk dugaannya. Lagipula, mati-matian membenci juga tidak membuat keadaannya menjadi elbih baik. Status rumitnya tetap akan ada dan bertahan sampai ia mati nanti.

"Aku mengantuk," ucap Sarada sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Dilihatnya Sasuke mengangggukan kepala sambil menghisab winenya pelan. "Pastikan untuk mengurangi konsumsi alkoholmu, Ayah, kecuali kalau kau memang berniat mati muda."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar nasehat Sarada. Ia sempat meneguk winenya tuntas sebelum akhirnya mengekori Sarada yang tengah menapaki tangga. Diusapnya puncak kepala Sarada pelan.

"Selamat malam sayang."

"Se-selamat malam, Ayah."

* * *

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk melamun." Bisik Neji rendah di telinga Sakura, membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah kepala Neji berada dan mengistirahatkan wajahnya beberapa saat di sana.

"Aku memikirkan Sarada." Ucapnya sambil kembali menegakkan kepala. Pandangannya menembus dinding kaca yang menyuguhkan pendar cahaya malam hari. Sebelah tangannya menyangga segelas Afogatto hangat, sedang yang lain terlipat di perut dengan dikelilingi kedua lengan Neji.

"Sasuke tidak akan melukainya, jangan khawatir."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia sendiri masih sedikit bingung, untuk apa ia begitu cemas? Ia benar-benar yakin Sasuke akan memperlakukan Sarada dengan baik. Pertemuan terakhir mereka mengindikasikan tentang hal itu. Hanya saja, ia terlampau pesimistis dengan laki-laki itu. Baginya, memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ada dalam urutan terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan, bahkan meski itu demi Sarada.

"Harusnya kau lebih mencemaskanku daripada Sarada." Gerutu Neji yang masih setia menempel di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh sejenak lalu tersenyum geli mendengar itu, "Apa kau sedang terkena puber kedua? Ini seperti bukan dirimu."

Neji mencium pundak Sakura dalam, meninggalkan jejak basah di sana, "Kuberitahu cara baru minum Afogatto sayang," Ucapnya lalu menyambar cangkir Sakura cepat, meneguk isinya hingga tuntas, memutar tubuh Sakura dan menciumnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Sakura yang tak siap dengan itu harus menjerit kaget yang justru memuluskan rencana Neji memindahkan Afogatto dari mulutnya.

Ia melepas ciumannya saat Sakura mendelik tak percaya di depan wajahnya.

"Kau meludahiku, demi Tuhan."

Neji terkekeh lalu kembali berniat ,mencium Sakura namun Sakura menahannya dengan dua lengannya.

"Jangan tertawa, dasar kau." Gerutu Sakura kesal, semakin kesal karena Neji masih saja tertawa melihat wajah kekinya. Perlahan di rengkuhnya Sakura hingga tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf," ucapnya diselingi tawa tertahan, "Kupikir rasanya akan lebih enak, ternyata tidak. Tontonan memang lebih sering menipu."

Sakura refleks mendorong tubuh Neji mendengar itu. Tatapannya kembali menyalak, "Kau menonton film porno?"

"Apa?" ganti Neji yang kaget, "Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya."

Sakura memutar matanya jengkel. Larangan menonton film porno ada dalam perjanjian pascanikah yang mereka buat, dan Sakura tidak akan segan-segan jika Neji melanggarnya.

"Tidak ada iklan kopi dengan model saling bertukar rasa dengan mulut mereka."

""Aku melihatnya di situs berbagi video." Ucap Neji membela diri, "sumpah, kau bisa mencarinya kalau tidak percaya."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Balas Sakura sambil mendorong Neji menjauh lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hei jangan marah," panggil Neji sambil mengikuti Sakura, "Setidaknya hargai usahaku untuk bersikap romantis padamu."

Sakura melotot mendengar itu, ia berbalik dengan tangan menutup sebelah mukanya kesal, "Oh Tuhan, kurasa ada yang merasukimu di perjalanan tadi."

"Atau aku memang terkena puber kedua?" sela neji dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Bahkan senyummu terlihat mengerikan."

"Itu bukan hal yang ingin di dengar pasanganmu saat bulan madu Sakura."

Sakura memutar matanya mendengar ucapan bernada seduktif dari Neji. Lebih sepuluh tahun bersama, tidak sekalipun Neji bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Ia merasa, semua laki-laki Hyuuga memiliki kesamaan untuk tetap bersikap _cool_ dimanapun mereka berada. Atau jangan-jangan neji mendapat ide konyol ini dari Naruto? Ia sempat melihat keduanya mengobrol serius di teras belakang dua hari lalu. Sial. Harusnya ia menyadari itu, berapapun bertambah tua umur si pirang, otak mesumnya tidak akan pernah berubah. Diberkatilah Hinata karena mendapat suami seperti itu.

"Yak. Neji lepaskan aku," teriak Sakura saat Neji mengangkatnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Ia tidak sempat menyadari Neji mendekat karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Terkutuklah setan yang merasukimu.

Neji tertawa tertahan mendengar umpatan Sakura, "Ini menyenangkan, harusnya aku lebih sering melakukannya."

Sakura kembali melotot, "Jangan coba-coba, kau bisa membuatku mati muda kalau terus seperti ini."

Neji kembali tertawa, ia mengeratkan pelukannya begitu berbaring di samping Sakura. Menenggelamkan Sakura di dadanya, mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang istri. Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam adlam melody masing-masing. Meluaskan keheningan mengambil alih sementara kesadaran mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura saat dirasanya mereka cukup lama saling berdiam diri, "Apa setan yang merasukimu sudah pergi?"

"Ck. Berisik."

"Oh, kurasa kewarasanmu sudah kembali."

"Hm. Sakura, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Dua puluh tiga, kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan bulananmu?"

Sakura mendongak dengan kedua alis tertaut, "Bulanan? Bulanan apa?"

Neji masih diam, hanya semakin mengeratkan kedua lengannya. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu dengan tawa tertahan.

"A-apa? Neji jangan bilang kau…."

Neji tertawa sambil memutar tubuh mereka hingga Sakura berada di bawahnya. Sakura kelabakan, kenapa ia tidak terfikirkan tentang kemungkinan seperti ini. Ia baru selesai menstruasi kemarin, apapun yang direncanakan Neji tidak boleh terjadi sekarang. Tidak hingga ia mendapatkan pil kontrasepsinya.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku." Teriaknya kalap.

Neji tak bergeming, ia tetap sibuk menciumi Sakura yang terus bergerak di bawahnya. Melepaskan dengan paksa piyama hotel yang Sakura kenakan sejak usai mandi tadi. Sesuatu yang Sakura sesali kini.

"Oke, oke." Sakura mulai merasa kalah pada sentuhan Neji, "Beri aku waktu lima menit, aku butuh pilku."

Neji menghentikan ciumannya, sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan senyum meremehkan, "Aku sudah membuang benda laknat itu di bandara."

"A-apa?" jerit Sakura histeris, "Sial, mati saja kau Neji, beraninya kau merencanakan ini di belakangku."

"Tidak masalah sampai aku menyelesaikan urusanku sayang."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Jangan di situ," pekik Sakura tertahan, ia tahu, pemberontakannya mulai terasa sia-sia. Tubuhnya berkhianat dengan cepat. "Argaaahh… Ne…, Ja…," Kini ia bahkan mulai mengikuti permainan Neji, memberi ruang kepada laki-laki itu untuk lebih dalam menyentuhnya.

"Oh, Sial. Kubilang jangan di situ." Bisiknya dengan bibir tergigit. Khawatir akan mendesah terlalu cepat. Neji tidak penah bermain aneh selama ini. Kehidupan seks mereka baik dan cukup. Serta sangat konvesional. Setidaknya itu yang ia simpulkan hasil curi dengar dari beberapa bawahannya di majalah. Mendapati Neji seperti ini mau tak mau harus membuatnya menahan diri agar tak terlihat terlalu memalukan.

"Kau, ah…," Sakura kembali harus menahan nafas, ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan Neji yang seperti ini, "A-kan me-nye-sal."

Neji tertawa pelan di perpotongan leher Sakura, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya karena bersikap seperti bukan dirinya. Perlahan merasakan sesuatu menjepit miliknya keras di bawah sana. Ia masih enggan bergerak hingga Sakura mengusap punggung telanjangnya lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatan di lapisan kulitnya yang terpapar pendingin ruangan. Oh, ia bahkan lupa kapan membuka pakaiannya.

"Neji."

Neji mengangkat kepalanya saat dirasanya Sakura tubuh sakura bergetar pelan.

"Kau tertawa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa aku sedang bahagia. Maaf, aku sudah berusaha menahannya," ucapnya masih dengan tawa tertahan. "Kita seperti pasangan muda yang baru menikah kemarin setelah dipingit selama sepuluh tahun. Ini membuatku merasa konyol."

Neji tertawa mendengar itu, "Kurasa aku juga berfikir begitu."

"Kita benar-benar mengacaukannya kan?" gumam Sakura sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Neji.

Keduanya terkikiki geli. Aura panas yang tadi menyelimuti menguar berlahan. Neji menjatuhkan tubuhnya sedikit ke sebelah Sakura. Memastikan sang istri tidak terbebani tubuh besarnya.

"Mungkin kita harus memulai dari awal lagi?"

Sakurea menoleh mendengar itu, wajah damai Neji dengan mata terpejam langsung menyergapnya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari memiliki suami setampan itu. Ino benar, Neji memang tumbuh semakin tampan sejak terakhir mereka berkumpul bersama-sama.

"Mungkin sedikit tontonan bisa membantu."

Neji membuka mata mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Tidak buruk. Aku punya beberapa yang bagus."

Keduanya membeku bersamaan. Sakura dengan tatapan menyalaknya, dan Neji dengan wajah menyesal karena keceplosan di saat-saat krusial seperti ini.

"Neji…!" teriak Sakura sambil melayangkan pukulan acak kea rah sang suami. "Mati saja kau."

* * *

Yuhuuuuiiii… chapter ini asdfjhkymnkhn. akhirnya tuntas sudah utang romantisme nejisaku. Fans sasusaku maaf ya, T.T

Well, kenapa saya tetap ngotot dgn nejisaku. Saya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian, bahwa dalam pernikahan, cinta bukanlah yg utama. Cinta memang penting, tapi kesiapan menghadapi komitmenlah yang berada di urutan teratas. Tanpa kesiapan itu, secinta apapun kalian pada pasangan, pasti akan berakhir. Pernikahan jauh lebih kompleks dari yg kalian pikirkan saat mencintai pasangan. Cinta bisa luntur kapan saja guys, tapi kesiapan berkomitmen tidak. Kalian bisa mengingat ini sebagai pelajaran.

Hah, Rasanya saya tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. tapi, Breakthrough hanya tersisa 2 chapter lagi. Jadi tolong beri mereka lebih banyak cinta yaa..

Terimakasih, slam sayang, Beb.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ayah, apa kau yakin?" suara Keanu kembali menginterupsi kesibukan Sasuke mengemas barang-barangnya, "Hari ini aku ada pertandingan." ucapnya lagi dengan suara sedikit lebih keras, berharap sang Ayah bersedia berubah pikiran. Meski ia tahu, usahanya pasti sia-sia.

"Oh ayolah sayang, aku sudah menelfon Kakashi-sensei untuk minta izin," balas Sasuke sambil menenteng dua rantang besar berisi makanan, "Sarada ambilkan jaket Keanu di kamarnya," ucapnya pada Sarada yang sedari tadi memilih sibuk dengan gamenya. "Bibi Chiyo apa sudah semua?" teriaknya sedikit berlebihan. Bibi Chiyo tampak berlari tergopoh dari dapur.

"Kau melupakan airnya, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil meletakkan dua botol besar berisi air mineral, "Yang Ini makanan utama," Bibi Chiyo menunjuk rantang yang lebih besar dengan jarinya, "Yang ini makanan penutup."

"Kita hanya pergi sehari ayah, kau membuat kami terlihat rakus dengan semua ini." gumam Sarada sambil mengangsurkan jaket pada Keanu. Keanu tampak mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Nee-channya.

"Kalian akan berterimakasih padaku nanti anak-anak," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat perlengkapan memancingnya dan membawanya menuju mobil, Sarada dan Keanu mengekori dari belakang. "Oh, letakkan saja di situ sayang, biar aku yang ambil nanti." ucapnya saat dilihatnya Sarada berniat mengangkat salah satu rantang berisi makanan.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?"

"Tentu," sahut Sasuke yang masih sibuk berlarian mengangkat sedikit demi sedikit barang meraka. "Serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Baiklah."

"Kurasa Ayah mimpi buruk semalam." gumam Keanu saat Sarada duduk di kursi penumpang di dalam mobil.

"Atau mungkin sebaliknya," timpal Sarada, "Dia benar-benar berlebihan."

Keanu tampak mengangguk setuju. Dari tempatnya duduk, terlihat sang ayah yang masih mondar-mandir memasukkan bekal piknik mereka. Ini adalah ide jenius sepanjang masa, kecuali, ya, kecuali ayahnya memilih waktu yang kurang tepat. Hari ini ia ada pertandingan persahabatan, harusnya ia sedang bersemangat menggiring bola dan bukannya duduk termenung dengan sebuah rubik di tangan.

"Kalian siap?"

Sasuke dengan pelipis sedikit berkeringat menutup pintu mobil dengan tergesa. Matahari mulai tampak muncul di ufuk timur. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan melihat matahari naik melewati horison dari atas bukit yang akan mereka lewati. Ini akan menjadi kenangan menyenangkan bagi mereka bertiga.

"Apa jaraknya jauh?" Tanya Sarada saat Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobil pelan, keluar dari pelataran apartemen mereka.

Sasuke melirik Sarada dari spion di depannya, khawatir puteri cantiknya bosan atau mungkin mabuk di perjalanan. Tapi sepertinya Sarada baik-baik saja.

"Sekitar satu jam, jangan khawatir, sepanjang jalan banyak hal menarik bisa kau lihat. Iya kan Keanu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Keanu?"

"Hm," Keanu tampak mulai sibuk dengan rubiknya, "Harusnya kita mengajak Inojin-nii ayah, pasti lebih seru." gumam Keanu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Lain kali kita akan mengajaknya. Okay?"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Keanu pelan. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Tadi pagi ia terbangun dan mendapati dua malaikat kecil menunggunya di meja makan. Mereka hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi ala kadarnya, tapi, entah kenapa itu membuatnya begitu emosional. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Sebut ia terlalu dramatis dan ia akan mengangguk setuju. Ia bahkan yakin kalau saja Shion atau Ino melihatnya sekarang, mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

"Ayah, sebaiknya jangan melamun saat menyetir," suara Sarada bagai petir di siang bolong, "Apalagi sambil senyum-senyum tanpa sebab. Kau bisa membuat orang salah paham dengan senyum anehmu itu."

Keanu menoleh mendengar ucapan Sarada, berniat menginspeksi wajah sang ayah. Tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memasang wajah tripleks andalannya.

"Sepertinya kau mengantuk Sarada, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita berada di atas bukit."

Sarada memonyongkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. Jelas sekali kalau sang ayah sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lagipula, ia baru bangun sekitar dua jam yang lalu, mana mungkin sekarang mau kembali tidur? Huh, yang benar saja.

"Aku kan mengambil foto kita bertiga dan mengirimkannya pada Ibu," ucap Keanu antusias, sepertinya ia sudah menyelesaikan rubiknya, jadi ia kembali ceria melihat pemandangan di jalan. "Bolehkan Ayah?"

Sasuke berdehem pelan sambil melirik Sarada dari spion, "Tentu sayang, kau boleh mengirimkannya."

"Yey. Asyik." teriak Keanu kegirangan, "Ibu pasti iri. Selama ini Ayah kan tidak pernah mengajaknya piknik."

Sasuke rasanya seperti di hantam godam mendengar itu. Menyadari dengan cepat betapa kejamnya ia selama ini.

"Maafkan Ayah Keanu."

Keanu menghentikan euforianya mendengar suara bergetar Sasuke, ia menoleh dan memperhatikan sang Ayah, "Kenapa minta maaf?" ucapnya tak mengerti.

"Harusnya Ayah lebih memperhatikanmu dan membawa kalian piknik bersama setiap akhir pekan."

Keanu tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong, "Tidak papa Ayah, aku tahu kau sibuk. Ini juga sudah keren kok."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut Keanu pelan, merasakan kehangatan dari jagoan kecilnya yang hebat. Untuk sesaat ia lupa, bahwa ada Sarada di kursi belakang. Menonton kemesraan yang dilakukannya bersama Keanu. Ia baru mau mengucapkan sesuatu saat dilihatnya Sarada mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya dengan senyum miring khas Uchihanya, memberi dukungan pada sang ayah.

" _Thank you."_ ucap Sasuke tanpa suara melalui spion dalam mobil.

Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menatap keluar dengan senyum masih samar terlihat. Tak ada yang ingin diucapkannya saat ini. Ia hanya sedang ingin menikmati apa yang dilihat dan dilaluinya. Seperti kata Otousan selalu, diam kadang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kebahagiaan lebih bermakna.

* * *

"Ough, jam berapa ini?"

Neji mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah jendela sekilas. "Mungkin jam sembilan." ucapnya sambil kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Lengannya masih melingkari tubuh Sakura, menahan istrinya agar tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku harus ke kamar mandi."

"Bagaimana dengan morning kiss?"

Sakura memutar matanya keki sambil menyingkirkan lengan sang suami, "Aku akan mengencingimu kalau berani berfikir mesum lagi."

"Kau kasar sekali Nona."

"Sepadan untukmu Tuan," gerutunya lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi mereka dan membebatnya di tubuh. Ia baru akan turun dari ranjang saat Neji kembali menariknya dengan keras, membuatnya jatuh terbaring di samping sang suami. "Sial, kurasa aku akan menghajarmu kali ini." ucapnya Kesal, "Oh, pinggangku. Ini salahmu, kau tau aku sering nyeri setelah jatuh tahun lalu. Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati atau kalau tidak berhenti melakukan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba."

"Oh, betapa rindunya aku pada Sakuraku yang dulu." gumam Neji masih dengan wajah terbenam di bantal.

Sakura menghentikan omelannya, menoleh pada Neji yang masih terpejam dengan bertelanjang dada. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat menikahi Nona muda dengan hobi mengumpat. Kau dulu sangat pendiam dan anggun."

"Hanya karena aku harus menggaet bujang kaya sepertimu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau semua tak seindah yang kau pikir." cibir Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Menyedihkan sekali."

"Yak, jangan sentuh payudaraku. Dasar kau-."

Tok, tok, tok

Keduanya saling berpandangan mendengar pintu kamar mereka diketuk. Sakura melotot ke arah Neji yang masih belum melepaskan tangannya, sementara Neji hanya mengedikan bahu sebelum akhirnya berganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Hyuuga-sama, sarapan anda."

Suara dari luar terdengar pelan dan hati-hati. Jelas sekali ia tidak ingin cari gara-gara dengan salah satu penerus Hyuuga yang terkenal kejam itu.

"Hyuuga sama."

"Mana bajuku?" bisik Sakura panik, ia mengacak selimut dan menyingkirkan bantal tanpa arah. "Brengsek, di mana kau menaruhnya?" tanyanya masih dengan suara pelan sambil melakukan gerakan tak karuan di atas ranjang.

"Mana aku tahu." balas Neji cuek sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari.

Sakura berdecak kesal, "Semalam kau yang membukanya bodoh."

"Aku tidak ingat, mungkin di kolong ranjang."

Sakura melotot mendengar ucapan Neji. "Memangnya kau mau aku menerima pelayan dengan telanjang begini?"

Neji mengacak rambut Sakura hingga benar-benar berantakan, "Kau perlu belajar tentang berfikir jernih," gumamnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, "Pergilah ke kamar mandi, biar aku saja yang terima."

"Tapi pelayannya perempuan."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti akan menidurinya?"

"Ish, kau-."

"Hyuuga-sama,"

"Tunggu sebentar," teriak Neji sambil memakai piyamanya. "Masuklah ke kamar mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan."

Sakura melongo sesaat, membuat Neji yang telah mencapai pintu harus kembali berdecak gemas.

"Sakura."

"Eh? I-iya." ucapnya gugup, ia beringsut menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ababil kasmaran. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

* * *

"Sarada jaga Keanu, aku harus mengangkat telfon." teriak Sasuke dari tempatnya berdiri, Sarada hanya menoleh mendengar itu lalu bergegas mendekati Keanu yang tengah asyik memotret landskap. Ia sempat melihat Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dengan ponsel menempel di telinga.

Huh, dimana-mana orang dewasa sama saja. Katanya liburan, tapi masih saja mengurusi pekerjaan. gerutunya sambil mendekati Keanu, "Keanu jangan jauh-jauh." teriaknya dengan wajah malas.

"Aku sedang liburan Ino, tidak bisa," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi. "Bersama Keanu tentu saja, dan-, hm, kurasa Inojin sudah menceritakannya."

"..."

"Aku akan mengabarimu begitu kembali ke Konoha. Baiklah, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan. Salam untuk Sai. Beritahu dia aku mungkin terlambat menghadiri pamerannya."

"..."

"Aku tahu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ya, tentu saja."

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Menyisakan Sasuke dengan wajah tak terbaca. Ia tetap bertahan di posisinya menggenggam stir hingga dilihatnya tatapan Sarada mengarah padanya. Ia berusaha tersenyum meski itu sedikit sulit. Sarada terlihat tak suka ia mengangkat telfon. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah berjanji tidak akan menerima telfon dari siapapun.

"Itu tadi bibi Ino, kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah berdiri di samping Sarada duduk. Sarada tampak menoleh sekilas, terlihat tak tertarik. "Mamanya Inojin."

Sarada masih enggan mengomentari.

"Keanu, kemari. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan." panggil Sasuke pada puteranya yang masih sibuk memotret. Keanu tampak tertawa lalu berlari mendekati mereka.

"Aku dapat banyak foto bagus Ayah." ucapnya antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala Keanu pelan, "Aku akan melihatnya nanti, setelah kita sampai di danau. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat."

"Ayo." teriak Keanu sambil berlari mendahului mereka. Seolah tahu ada yang harus diselesaikan antara ayah dan Nee-channya.

"Hey, maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Sasuke tenang. Langkahnya ia buat menjajari sang puteri.

"Kau tahu kan, bibi Ino adalah keluarga, dan paman Sai sedang ada urusan di luar negeri. Aku hanya khawatir dia ataupun Inojin kenapa-napa."

Sarada memperlambat langkahnya lalu menoleh pada sang ayah, "Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Syukurnya begitu. Bibi Ino akan berangkat ke Milan menyusul Paman Sai. Ia hanya meminta ayah mengawasi Inojin."

"Jadi Inojin sendirian?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Jangan khawatir, dia anak yang mandiri." ucap Sasuke saat dirasanya Sarada sedikit khawatir dengan Inojin. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sedikit menyesal, kalau saja ia tahu Ino akan berangkat siang ini ke Milan, ia tentu akan mengajak Inojin turut serta di piknik mereka.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya." gumam Sarada pelan sambil membuka pintu mobil. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum lega di tempatnya. Setidaknya, meski Sarada masih marah, ia sudah tau pembicaraan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan puterinya nanti.

* * *

"Apa ini?"

Sakura yang tengah berbaring santai di depan _cottage_ nya tersentak pelan. Dua lembar tiket melambai di depan wajahnya. Ia berganti posisi menjadi duduk selagi tangannya mengambil alih tiket itu.

"Opera?"

Neji yang kini duduk di dipannya mengangguk santai. Kaos oblong dan celana pendek warna khaki tampak indah di tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau tahu aku tidak suka opera." Sakura berjengit curiga. Di awal mereka menikah, Neji sering mendapatkan undangan untuk bertemu rekan bisnisnya saat opera berlangsung. Itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi kalangan atas sepertinya. Tapi bagi Sakura itu seperti kutukan. Dia tidak pernah bisa mencintai yang satu itu. Bahkan meski ia telah berusaha dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Jangan bercanda Neji, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bertingkah aneh," gerutunya, "Aku jadi seperti tidak mengenalimu."

"Jadi apa kau mengenaliku?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Neji, "Te-tentu saja, kau suamiku."

Neji tersenyum segaris mendengar itu. "Kalau begitu kau akan menikmatinya."

Neji bangkit lalu melangkah santai meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura segera melakukan hal yang sama dan menjajari sang suami. "Ini tidak adil, kita sudah sepakat untuk saling menghargai kesenangan masing-masing. Dan aku…."

"Tidakkah menurutmu pernikahan kita penuh dengan kesepakatan, Sakura?" Neji berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Sakura tajam, semilir angin membuat beberapa helai rambutnya bergoyang acak. Bulatan matahari yang tinggal sepenggal terlihat indah di belakangnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terpaku menatap laki-laki itu. Ia seperti terhipnotis hingga lupa apa yang tadi ingin ia ucapkan. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba tidak ia mengerti.

"Neji," Sakura bergumam tanpa meninggalkan apa yang dilihatnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal lain. Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus." Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Neji menuju dermaga.

Neji hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Tadinya ia ingin berpura-pura kesal saat Sakura menolak menonton opera. Ia tahu Sakura akan tetap pergi bersamanya, meski perempuan itu akan mengomel tak jelas sepanjang waktu. Dan itu sedikit menyenangkan baginya. Tapi yang di dapatnya kini sungguh jauh dari prediksi. Ia bahkan merasa seperti berhalusinasi melihat tangan mereka tertaut erat.

Pandangannya bergantian menatap antara Sakura dan genggaman mereka. Sakura terlihat tersenyum, sembari sesekali memandangnya yang sedikit di belakang. Rambut sebahunya bergoyang indah seiring ia melangkah. Sakura bahagia, ia bisa merasakannya. Setelah sepuluh tahun, ini adalah senyum terhangat pertama yang muncul tanpa sebab. Sakura tersenyum seperti itu saat ia mengendong Sarada untuk pertama kalinya sehari setelah sakura melahirkan. Tapi saat itu, Sakura menangis setelah tersenyum dan itu membuat hatinya seperti tercabut.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan menyebrang," ucap Sakura masih dengan senyumnya, perempuan itu kemudian melambai pada salah satu penjaga dermaga dan mengatakan akan menyewa salah satu boat. Penjaga itu mengangguk dan mengatakan Boat akan siap dalam lima menit. Sakura tertawa senang mendengarnya, "Kita akan melihat bintang dari sana." Ucap Sakura sumringah

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya dicintai?_

* * *

"Orion?"

"Hm.. bukan, bukan. Itu Saturnus," Ucap Sasuke sambil kembali memutar teleskopnya, "Coba lihat ini, arah jam Sembilan. Itu baru Orion"

Sarada menerima teleskop yang diberikan sang Ayah lalu mengintip bintang dari lensanya. "Indah sekali."

"Kau pernah dengar mitos?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Keduanya tengah berbaring di atas rumput di tepi danau. "Tentang bintang."

"Bahwa setiap orang yang mati, jiwanya akan naik ke atas dan menjadi bintang?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh pada Sarada yang masih asyik dengan teropongnya, "Itu mengejutkan."

"Aku pernah membacanya dalam sebuah fanfiksi." Gumam Sarada sekenanya.

"Fanfiksi? Apa itu?"

Sarada menurunkan teropongnya lalu menoleh pada sang ayah yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik. "Percayalah ayah, kau pasti tidak akan ingin tahu."

"Tentang apa itu?"

"Lupakan saja." Ucap Sarada sambil kembali menginspeksi bintang dengan teropongnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku punya tugas baru untuk Park Hoon."

"Jangan menyusahkannya, Ayah. Kau bisa terkena karma jika terus menyusahkan orang lain."

"Kau mengutukku?"

Tak ada suara, Sarada masih khusyuk dengan teropong dan bintangnya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih terus menatapnya lekat.

"Saat aku mati, aku akan melihatmu dari sana, menjadi saksi kebahagiaanmu, menikmati saat mendebarkan melepaskan tanganmu untuk laki-laki lain."

"Malonkolis sekali." Cibir Sarada tanpa merubah posisi.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha sayang."

"Itu tidak akan mempan untukku."

"Hah, itu benar," gumam Sasuke dengan senyum samar, "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan laki-laki Sarada. Saat mereka mendekatimu, mereka hanya memikirkan tentang seks dan ranjang."

"Kau tidak sopan sekali ayah, aku masih anak-anak."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan."

"Apa kau sedang curhat tentang masa lalumu?"

"Apa kentara sekali."

"Semuanya sudah tertulis di sini." Ucap Sarda sambil menepuk dahi Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, tak menyangka Sarada akan melakukan seberani itu. Ia seperti tak ingin mala mini berlalu. Banyak malam sepi ia lewati selama ini, dan kehadiran Sarada membuatnya seolah kembali bisa bernafas seperti dulu.

Sarada menoleh sekilas pada sang ayah lalu ikut tertawa. Perlahan dipeluknya erat Sasuke. Menikmati kehangatan yang menguar dari sang Ayah. Ia senang dengan aroma Uchiha yang diciumnya. Ini berbeda dengan milik Otousan yang selalu memanjakannya. Tak sama meski sama istimewanya.

Aku menyayangimu, Ayah. –Sarada

* * *

.

tbc

yoss, tinggal satu chapter lagi. Semoga ini memuskan, saya sudah berusaha menambahkan banyak hal agar bisa lebih panjang dari draft aslinya.

kebahagiaan tidak selalu berkaitan dengan menikahi orang yang kau cintai guys, saat kau menjadi orgtua akan ada kebahagiaan lain yang jauh tak ternilai. itulah yang ingin saya berikan pada Sasuke. Apa ini spoiler? tidak juga, saya yakin kalian tahu endingnya akan seperti apa. Iya kan?

btw, sebelum the last chapter nanti, saya akan rilis Fic baru berjudul Lotto. tolong diberi dukungan yaa... castnya seperti biasa. Untuk menghindari tuduhan PhP, silakan diikuti dengan hati jernih. ficnya akan lebih ringan karena mereka masih di dunia kampus. konflik juga tidak akan njelimet, karena memang saya tidak sanggup menulis yg seperti itu. ok sampai bertemu di sana...

salam sayang -Beb


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke masih menggenggam erat jemari Sarada, tak ingin sedetik saja bocah itu menjauh darinya. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Ini adalah saat dimana keteguhan hati Sasuke kembali diuji, menghadapi perpisahan untuk waktu singkat mereka yang indah. Kalau saja ia masih Sasuke yang dulu, mengunci Sarada agar bocah itu tak pernah pergi pasti dipilihnya.

"Ayah," Pada akhirnya Sarada jengah untuk terus berdiam diri. Ia memang pendiam, tapi saling membisu sementara sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah sepertinya sedikit berlebihan. "Kita tunggu mereka di sini saja." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk deretan bangku kosong di beranda bandara.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Sarada menggeleng lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Melepaskan genggaman Sasuke meski sang ayah sedikit enggan melakukannya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari tas punggungnya, berniat menghubungi Otousan atau Mamanya. Memberitahu mereka bahwa ia sudah berada di bandara sekarang.

"Mereka datang." gumaman Sasuke membatalkan niatnya membuka ponsel lipat kesayangannya.

Ia mendongak dan melihat kedua orangtuanya berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Otousan," teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah keduanya. Neji tampak tertawa dengan tangan terbuka, siap menyambut puteri kesayangan yang ia tinggalkan tiga hari belakangan, "Aku merindukanmu." ucap Sarada saat ia sudah memeluk Neji erat.

"Wah, wah, wah, kau sudah semakin berat." celetuk Neji sambil mengangkat Sarada dalam pelukannya. Sarada terkikik geli mendengar itu.

"Mana untukku?"

"Yaks aku tak terlalu merindukanmu Ma, tapi satu pelukan boleh juga"

Sakura memukul bokong Sarada pelan untuk candaannya. Keduanya masih berpelukan saat Sasuke beringsut mendekat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap rambut Sarada pelan.

"Aku sehat," ucapnya cepat, "Ayah menjagaku dengan baik, kalian tak perlu khawatir." imbuhnya sambil melepaskan pelukan sang Mama. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit canggung berdiri diantara mereka. Memberi senyum terbaiknya untuk membuat laki-laki itu merasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi, berharap itu cukup sopan untuk menutupi keengganannya.

"Seperti yang kami rencanakan." jawab Neji sedikit kaku. Ia melirik Sakura sekilas, meminta waktu untuk berbicara dengan rival sejatinya. Beruntung Sakura cukup mengerti dengan itu.

"Sayang, masih ada sedikit waktu, ayo kita beli oleh-oleh untuk bibi Kurenai. Dia pasti suka."

Sarada mengangguk, "Aku juga mau ke toilet." gumamnya lalu beringsut menjauh, diikuti Sakura. Keduanya masih asyik bercerita, mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang sama-sama menatap intens ke arah mereka.

"Hm,"

Neji berdehem pelan untuk mematahkan pandangan Sasuke dari istri dan anaknya. Sasuke menoleh sejenak, namun kembali melihat ke arah keduanya menghilang.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Sarada." ucap Neji dingin, ia tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Tidak boleh ada kata lengah sedikitpun untuk mengalahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia juga puteriku, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih."

"Sudah cukup Sasuke," suara Neji terdengar berat dan datar, menarik atensi Sasuke untuk melihat langsung wajah angkuh musuh bebuyutannya, "Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, mereka bahagia bersamaku. Kurasa kau cukup cerdas untuk mengambil kesimpulan."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia tentu tau kemana pembicaraan mereka berlangsung. Tiga hari ia bersama Sarada, tak terhitung berapa kali bocah itu keceplosan membanggakan Otousannya. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya merasa marah dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku memiliki hak atas puteriku." gumamnya dengan ego penuh. Ia tidak mungkin mengalah secepat ini, tidak hingga ia mendengar sendiri Sarada membencinya. Tapi ia yakin itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kekanakan sekali," cibir Neji meremehkan, "Aku tidak mungkin memberimu kesempatan bersama Sarada jika itu yang kutakutkan."

Sebelah alis Sasuke menukik curiga, "Kau tidak kalah culasnya denganku, bagian mananya yang harus kupercayai?"

"Aku laki-laki Sasuke," tegas Neji dengan tangan terlipat di dada, "Laki-laki selalu memegang apa yang diucapkannya."

Sasuke masih termenung di belakang stirnya. Jet pribadi yang membawa puterinya sudah berangkat hampir sejam yang lalu. Meninggalkan banyak kenangan dan pelajaran untuknya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu saat liburan sekolah Ayah, jangan khawatir." Bisikan Sarada saat mereka berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya nyaris membuatnya meneteskan airmata. Butuh hampir sebelas tahun untuk ia mengetahui memiliki puteri secantik itu, rasanya waktu yang mereka lalui belum cukup untuk menuntaskan semua.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Tapi setidaknya, pertemuan ini membuatnya lega, juga berdamai dengan ambisinya. Ia tidak lagi berharap Sakura akan meoleh padanya seperti di masa lalu. Tidak karena ia menyadari, melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan pilihannya juga adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Lagipula ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan lain yang jauh lebih besar.

"Kau boleh mampir jika kebetulan memiliki perjalanan bisnis di Kiri. Sarada pasti menyukainya."

Tepukan Neji di bahunya bahkan masih bisa ia rasakan hingga sekarang.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Sekali lagi, getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya. Pesan dari Ino.

 _Aku sudah mengatur pertemuan kalian besok malam. Kali ini aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun. Tidak cuma kau yang sibuk, dia juga. Jadi pastikan kau tidak terlambat. Oke? Sampai bertemu di Milan, aku menyayangimu._

Sasuke mendengus membaca pesan si Nona Bossy. Lagi-lagi blind date. Tidak, sebenarnya, Ino sudah berhenti menjodohkannya sejak pernikahannya dengan Shion. Tapi, kenyataan pernikahan itu kandas ditambah kemunculan Sakura, membuat Ino kembali gencar menanyainya tentang pasangan dan hari tua. Membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Kali ini, Ino bahkan memastikan ia berangkat dengan menyiapkan tiket VVIP ke Milan malam nanti. Ino juga sudah meminta Karin mengurus kelengkapan perjalanannya ke luar negeri.

 _Oh, satu lagi. Namanya Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman. Seorang komandan elit di angkatan darat. Aku tahu kau suka tantangan Sasuke, jadi aku mencarikanmu extraordinary women. hahaha... Semoga beruntung tuan muda._

Sasuke rasanya ingin mati saja membaca pesan susulan dari Ino.

Sakura masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji. Tangannya melingkari lengan sang suami erat. Ia sedang bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi rasanya bukan hanya karena itu. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa lega semua tetap baik-baik saja selepas pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin, memang selama ini ia saja yang terlalu paranoid. Ingatan terakhirnya tentang Sasuke membuatnya terus dihantui kebencian. Seolah Sasuke akan seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kurasa kau membuat Sarada cemburu." gumam Neji dari balik bacaannya, terlihat tak keberatan dengan sang istri yang tiba-tiba doyan mengumbar kemesraan.

Sakura melongok ke deretan kursi di seberang. Sarada tampak kesal dengan gedget gamenya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengomel tak jelas.

"Dia tumbuh dengan baik, aku bangga padanya."

Neji menurunkan bukunya lalu menatap sakura heran. "Kurasa kali ini kau yang kerasukan."

"Aku sedang berusaha bersikap baik tuan," dengusnya cemberut, "Tidak bisakah kau menghargainya?"

Neji terkekeh lalu mencium kening Sakura pelan, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke," ucap Neji tanpa kesan menyelidik, "Aku tahu kalian sempat bicara tadi."

"Tidak ada, dia hanya berterimakasih karena kita memberinya kesempatan bertemu Sarada."

"Tentu saja, dia ayahnya."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Kukira kau akan bertindak sebaliknya," gumamnya sambil mengelus dada Neji perlahan, "Itu membuatku sangat tersentuh."

"Aku tahu kalau aku keren, tidak usah didramatisir."

"Kau ini."

Neji terkekeh kecil mendapat pukulan ringan dari Sakura. Sekali lagi mencium puncak kepala sang istri yang masih setia dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu, ia sudah memenangkan pertarungannya. Baik dengan Sasuke, maupun dengan dirinya sendiri untuk mempertahankan Sakura.

"Bangunkan aku saat kita melintasi Kumo, aku ingin lihat laut." bisik Sakura sayup-sayup di telinganya.

"Hn."

Tatapannya masih fokus pada bacaan, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Mengingat apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura tetap berada di sampingnya. Tentu saja, Sakura tak perlu tahu bagaimana Sasuke hancur setelah kepergian mereka ke Kiri. Ia menempatkan banyak kaki tangan agar Sakura terlindungi dari berita itu. Menjaga citra buruk Sasuke terus bertahan di ingatan sang istri.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah tahu, apa yang membuat Sakura membenci Sasuke dan memilih mendatangi katedral tempat pemberkatan mereka. Seingatnya, ia sudah memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk memilih pergi atau tetap menikah dengannya. Dan saat Sakura muncul, ia tahu sesuatu pasti terjadi. Ia hanya tidak ingin membahasnya terlalu jauh dan memilih untuk fokus pada apa yang harus dilakukannya. Termasuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Sasuke mencintai Sakura lebih dari yang Sakura ketahui.

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji."

gumaman Sakura diantara tidurnya membuat seulas senyum simpul kembali hadir. Neji mengangguk kecil untuk itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

FIN.

Yey, ye, ye… Breakthrough resmi berakhir. Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan, reviews, follows, Fav. Juga flame yang bertaburan. Semua akan saya gunakan untukl perbaikan karya kedepan.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, juga maaf jika beberapa hal membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Percayalah, saya tidak bermaksud buruk dengan itu.

Endingnya mungkin tidak sesuai harapan, kalau maish ada yang ingin protes, saya silakan langsung di kotak reviews, selama kalian log in saya akan jawab dengan kecepatan cahaya. :D

Sampai bertemu di Lotto, salam saying - Beb


End file.
